FoxXKrystal Oneshots
by Cpt.Fox
Summary: Fox, Krystal, and a costume-themed Halloween party. Wanna guess what happens?
1. A StarFox Krystmas

000

A StarFox Krystmas

000

Author's Note: Allow me to start off by saying 'Merry Christmas!' to all of you. If this offends you then 'Happy Holidays!' Okay now that that's out of the way...I never was quite sure about the length of a good one-shot, or the layout, or how in-depth one should get. I know they aren't supposed to be real long, have no chapters, yet tell a good little love story in 5K or so words. Well, regardless of how good or bad I am as a 'writer' I'll tell you up front that its hard for me to tell a decent love story in any less that 60K words so doing it in 5-7K is gonna be rough.

So I'll give it my best shot.

000

December 23rd

8pm

"All right Slippy you're good to go."

"Thanks Fox. And you're sure you don't want to come with me?"

The vulpine grinned to himself and shook his head, "Yes Slippy I'm sure," he replied, speaking through the communicator in the control room, "Plus I'm pretty sure Amanda wants to spend Christmas with you, not me."

After a few seconds pause the frog finally caught on and sheepishly laughed to himself, "Oh...I suppose you're right. But just try to get out and do something this year rather than sit on the ship all alone again. That's no way to spend Christmas."

"Yeah, yeah I know. But you never know when duty will call." he answered, knowing he was trying harder to convince himself than Slippy.

_Keep telling yourself that, maybe one day it will work._

"Well...I guess," the toad murmured, flipping the last few controls over in his Arwing for take off, "Just promise me you'll _try _and have some fun."

Once more the vulpine allowed a small grin to cross his lips as he too finished the preparations for take off from his perch above the hanger.

"All right,"

Without giving Slippy the opportunity to reply the vulpine opened the hanger and rested his paw on the release override button, pushing it as soon as the doors were open far enough, not giving Slippy the opportunity to do so himself and surprising the amphibian as he had done so many times before as the Arwing blasted off the launch pad.

"Dangit Fox! I hate it when you do that!" Slippy yelled from his headset, his Arwing already a few miles away.

The vulpine laughed to himself and stood from his seat, placing his hand on the communicator one last time. "See ya in a week Slippy." With that he turned off the two way channel, took a final glance around the empty room, and made his way out towards the bridge.

_So that's everyone but me, Falco, and Krystal. That's two more than last year, maybe this wont be so bad._

He couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness at remembering the previous year's Christmas. He had woken up around seven, eaten cold cereal alone, watched old Christmas specials on television, and opened the two gifts that Peppy and Slippy had left him. The whole time though he had been wishing there was there someone to share it with, some family that would want to have him for the joyous occasion, but it didn't happen and probably never would.

But at least this year would be somewhat different and he tried to look on it with a hopeful attitude. They had just finished a mission around Fichina the day before, cutting it close from a holiday point of view, but Fox was glad they had gotten back with 2 days to spare. Regardless of how lonely he knew he would be Peppy, Slippy, and even Falco had family they wanted to see, and they didn't deserve to miss out on that.

_Well, Falco could care less, but Peppy has a huge family and Slippy has his own as well. But then there's Krystal..._

The sapphire fox was on his mind almost constantly in some way or form, and as Christmas drew nearer and nearer he found himself wondering how she would take it. It wasn't until the week before that he had finally found the nerve to ask her if Cerenians even celebrated it, in which the vixen smiled at him and, with a distant look of sadness in her eyes replied, "We used to."

He had almost asked her why they had stopped but managed to catch himself, his brain finally pulling its own weight and doing its part in preventing him from looking like a complete idiot.

_She's kinda in the same situation I am. Neither of us have anyone left to share it with. Everything and everyone she had is gone._

Unfortunately Cerenia had been destroyed the first week of January, right after the previous Christmas, and he could only wonder if the event, occurring so close to the holidays, would affect her in a bad way. He knew it would. He had been without a family to spend the 'most wonderful time of the year' far too many times, and he liked to believe that at this point the pain was all but gone, that he had numbed himself from the memories he once had with his parents. But even after all this time it still hurt, not having anyone to spend Christmas with.

_But how will she take it? Will she be sad or just act like it doesn't bother her? Guess we'll just have to see..._

He entered the lounge, surprised that Falco wasn't laying on the couch watching television. Narrowing his gaze and perking his ears the vulpine easily heard the bird in his room and made his way down the hall to his door, not bothering to knock, simply poking his head in and looking around.

"What's all the noise?" he asked, catching Falco across the messy, cluttered room, digging through his closet and tossing clothes out.

"Just hunting for some clothes," he answered, holding up a red t-shirt and sniffing it.

Fox stepped inside the door and rested against the wall, his gaze falling to the duffel bag on Falco's bed. "Going somewhere?"

Falco stood up, a satisfied look on his face as he tossed a handful of clothes into the bag. "Why you wanna know? You afraid of being alone again on Christmas?" he finished by looking up at the vulpine with a grin on his face before zipping the bag shut and throwing it over his shoulder.

He ignored the insult, "Like you have anywhere better to run off to?"

"Actually I do!" the bird replied, stepping across the room and grabbing his jacket.

"Oh this should be good." Fox retorted, bringing a paw to his chin, "Let me guess. You're going to go to Corneria, get drunk, get put in jail, and spend Christmas next to some guy named Tony who will try to have his way with you."

"That happened like 4 years ago," Falco replied, shooting him a look that harbored both annoyance and a distant, unwanted memory. "Besides if I show up to my parent's house with alcohol in my system my dad will kill me."

The look of amusement instantly faded from the vulpine's face as he struggled to stay standing.

"You're actually going to see your parents?"

Falco shrugged and made his way towards the door, "Yeah I guess. My old lady asked me to drop by, said she and pops had a gift for me that would really 'help out' if you know what I mean."

Fox stepped aside, following the avian as he made his way down the hall and towards the lounge. "Oh I get it, you don't visit your parents for five years then when they say they're going to give you some credits you come flying back to the coop?"

"Exactly." he answered, stopping at the stairway and turning to face the vulpine. "And don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing. Now, be a lad and get things set up for me in the control room because I'm outta here."

With that the bird grinned and hopped down the first few stairs before disappearing around the corner, leaving the surprised and somewhat disheartened fox alone in the hall.

_I wouldn't do the same thing. Not that I'll ever get the chance to..._

Sighing, he turned and made his way towards the control room to repeat everything he had just done for Slippy a few minutes before.

_Peppy, Slippy, and even Falco. Looks like its just going to be me and Krystal for the next week._

He froze in his tracks as the realization set in, his palms instantly beginning to sweat and a nervous feeling overtaking his stomach. The possibility of the two of them having so much alone time together never occurred, he had always assumed that someone would be there to buffer the awkward, nervous feelings he had around her. In this case that was Falco's job, but with him leaving there was no one there to keep the tension between the two foxes in line.

_Christmas week, just me and her? Oh man..._

000

The tv flashed light across the dark room but she ignored it, only leaving it on in hope that it would keep her thoughts occupied from what was really troubling her.

_I cant stop thinking about them. I knew this would happen. I knew that I'd feel this way when Christmas drew closer and there would be no one left to share it with._

She hated feeling like this, hated the tears that ran down her face and the memories that continued to replay over and over in her mind. But never before had things been like this, never before had she been without anyone to turn to at this time of the year, no family or friends to exchange gifts or spend time with. She was completely and utterly alone.

_But that's not true. I have the team, I have Fox..._

She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to focus on that instead, on the friends that she had made and the vulpine who cared so much for her. Even though a year ago she couldn't have ever imagined herself in such a place, surrounded by such teammates as these, she was okay with it. Plus the idea of getting to spend Christmas with Fox sounded more than appealing to her. She figured Falco would stay secluded in his room or in the lounge, which would give them a chance to spend a little more time together than usual.

_Ever since I met him he's been so kind to me. And the way he thinks around me, how he feels and acts, maybe he feels the same way about me as..._

The vixen was jerked out of her thoughts as the sound of someone knocking on her door diverted her attention. Instantly she let her mind flow across the room, easily identifying the vulpine.

"Coming." she called, quickly making her way over to the mirror above her dresser and doing her best to cover up the indication of tears that had been running down her face.

_This is my problem not his, I'm not going to make him feel bad for me. _

Figuring she was looking as best she could the vixen stepped over and opened the door, a kind smile on her face as she met the vulpine's usual nervous gaze.

"Hi Fox," she said kindly, amused and curious at his already red faced expression.

"Hey," he answered, returning her smile and doing his best to hold her gaze. "I just thought I'd let you know that we've got the ship to ourselves for the week."

_Oh really..._

"Falco took off?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Pfft, yeah. He says he's going to see his parents but I'm still doubtful about that."

She lightly laughed, "Well he should." she answered, her voice still playful but hinting with sadness that both of them noticed and related to.

_Shouldn't have said that. This isn't his problem remember? The goal isn't to make everyone feel like you._

But the vulpine had noticed it and she could tell he was thinking similar thoughts in his own mind. He had told her about his life, his family and how it all had went down. In a way the two of them were in the same situation, the only difference being that one of them had just recently lost _all _they had, whereas he had lost his over a long period time. She could only wonder which one hurt more.

"Listen," he continued, changing the subject, "Christmas Eve is tomorrow and, I know it may not sound like much but I was wondering if you'd like to go down to Corneria with me? You know, see the sights and stuff. Its really beautiful this time of the year down there and I haven't been in a while and...well...I'd like you to come with me."

_Even after that he's still trying to help me..._

"Fox,

"If you want to!" he added hastily, his face tinting red now as he struggled to hold her gaze. "We don't have to, it was just a thought."

"Fox...

"I just thought maybe we could grab a bite and maybe check out the stores...

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, determined to hide just how happy she was on the inside. Timidly his arms made their way around her and the vixen struggled to keep her voice steady as she whispered, "I would love to."

For a brief moment she rested her head on his shoulder before stepping back and allowing the smallest smile to cross her face as she saw the relieved, surprised look he wore.

"Oh...O-okay then," he stammered, both of them now blushing, "Great! That's great. I um...I guess we'll leave around 12 or 1 so I'll leave you alone and let you get some sleep."

She nodded at him, her smile causing his face to grow more red by the second until he finally forced a nod at her in return and began to head down the hall towards his own room.

"Good night Fox." she murmured, pulling her door shut and immediately falling forward onto her bed.

_Are we...did he just ask me out on a date? Are we going out on a date?_

She tried to tell herself that it was just a friendly invitation, an attempt by the vulpine to ease both their Christmas pains as they were left alone with each other. But deep down the vixen knew it was more than that. She had seen the look in his eyes, she had felt those feelings inside of him the entire time.

_This is a date. Fox asked me out._

"What took him so long?" she muttered out loud.

000

"Wow. It looks amazing."

"Wait until the sun sets," he replied through his headset, "The whole city is lit up with Christmas lights. Its something you'll never forget."

_Just like you._

He was still amazed that she had accepted his offer, and even more amazed at how she had done it. The previous night the vulpine had gotten one of the best sleeps of his life, remembering the vixen's arms around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. That, coupled with the thought of getting to spend the next day with her made his night's sleep unforgettable.

_I cant believe I asked her that. No. I cant believe she agreed to it. Maybe I've got a shot with her..._

As if fate was helping to make the day even more memorable as soon as they entered the planet's atmosphere they met layers upon layers of clouds and by the time they cleared them they were flying through a steady snowfall. Now, as they readied themselves to land, he could see the entire city was blanketed in the white powder. For Cornerian City it would be a white Christmas this year.

"I'd never forget this." she answered, causing him to blush.

He was trying to think of a reply that would work but before he could say anything his communicator flashed to life, the somewhat familiar face of the current on-duty flight director appearing before the vulpine.

"McCloud, you both are cleared to land but make it quick, we've got holiday traffic coming in and going out as fast as possible."

"Roger that," he answered, realizing they had gotten rather lucky at getting a spot so soon.

The two of them had been circling above the city out of the way for only a minute or so and the vulpine finally pulled out of the rotation and lined up with the runway, Krystal flanking his right and matching his pace perfectly.

_She's gotten so much better at piloting that I would've ever imagined. That just makes her that much more amazing._

Within the next minute the two of them had touched down and rolled off to the side towards one of the hangers for smaller planes, a blue heeler wearing just about every type of winter clothing there was, waving two orange lights to direct them into their assigned hanger. By now the snow had really started to fall and the vulpine began to wonder if they'd be able to do anything at all if it kept up at this pace.

_Can't really walk around in this, its too cold for that and it wouldn't be any fun. _

As they put their planes into the designated spots he continued to try and plan out what they would do. In his mind everything had to be perfect for her, she deserved nothing but the best in his opinion. Sure he felt bad as well not having anyone to spend Christmas with, but Krystal was hurt more and he knew it. Her wounds were still fresh, her memories still lingered in her thoughts whereas his own scars were covered up and pushed to the back of his mind.

The Arwing's powerful engine slowly died down as he unstrapped himself and pulled on his coat, rolling down the sleeves to the white jacket yet still refusing to button it up. He threw open the canopy, stepping out onto the wing and looking back inside to make sure there was nothing he had forgotten.

_I've got my wallet and a decent amount of credits set aside. I can make do with that, it should be more than enough...I hope._

On the inside he knew no amount of credits would ever be enough for the beautiful vixen but seeing as money wasn't something that he came across as often as some he knew he'd have to work with what he had. Which was a pretty decent amount when he thought about it.

Jumping down to the ground he began to feel the temperature change sink in, instantly envying the thick coat and hat that the blue heeler had on. He did his best to brush it off and ignore it, not wanting to show any signs of being a wimp in front of her. He stepped under the nose of his Arwing and made his way over to the vixen, her blue paw just beginning to pull herself out of the canopy. He reached his hand out to her, figuring he might as well push his luck a little further, only hoping that she wasn't insulted by his attempt at chivalry.

She lightly smiled at him and took his paw, jumping down and landing by his side. Yet as they began to head towards the exit she never let go, holding onto the vulpine's paw and matching his pace as they neared the door.

_Okay just go with it. Don't screw up, just...go with it._

"S-so..." he stammered, opening the door and feeling relief overtake him once more as she continued to hold onto his paw. "I'm thinking maybe we should hold off on walking around for a while, you know, until the snow lets up."

The hangers were all connected, a door at the top corner of each one that would eventually reach the main building of the airport just beside the terminal. They were still inside from the snow, but even there the vulpine realized the temperature outside had to be as low 20 degrees, if not lower.

_I wanted to explore the city, show her the town and all that, but in this weather is that even possible?_

He casually looked the vixen over, realizing for the first time that she hadn't worn the best winter attire. In fact, he realized with a pang of guilt, she had probably worn the closest thing to cold weather clothing she had. Sure her flight suit was long sleeved and would retain heat, but much like himself she hadn't wanted to pretend this was a professional visit. No this was just the two of them spending the day together. No missions, no battles or fighting. He had dressed casual, wearing his boots, jeans, red shirt, and white jacket. But Krystal had dressed far lighter, wearing a very light coat over her black t-shirt, and jeans.

(check my profile for 2 links I have of how picture both of them, labeled casual Fox and casual Krystal)

"I don't mind," she answered, stepping closer to him and allowing that small smile of hers to cause him to blush as he felt her fur brush against his own.

"You sure?" he asked, doing his best to stay level headed, "I mean look out there." he added, nodding out the window at the massive amount of snow that continued to fall. "You wanna walk around in that?"

In the background he noticed numerous trucks and plows running back and forth in a desperate attempt to keep the runway clear and he realized once more how extremely lucky they were to have gotten approval to land in such conditions.

"Do you?" she asked, a playful look in her eyes as they entered yet another hanger. "Or are you scared?"

"Of what? Snow?"

She laughed and pulled him to the side, looking up at the number above their head that read 4.

"C'mon, just three more hangers to go. I promise the snow won't hurt you." she said teasingly, surprising the vulpine even more as she opened the door that led outside of the hanger they were currently in.

Instantly the full effect of the bitter weather hit them both and he confirmed his earlier temperature guess of 20 degrees. All around them the ground was white and snow continued to fall in heavy, thick flakes. Along with it came a harsh icy wind that brought tears to his eyes and caused him to look away.

"Still think this was a good idea?" he asked, not being able to hide the amusement in his voice as he made his way to her side to block the wind.

"No," she answered, holding her arms in an attempt to stay warm but still harboring that same playful look in her eyes, "I vote we go back inside." she finished, pulling him back towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" he retorted, wrapping his arm around her waist and and picking her up.

"Fox!" she laughed, throwing her arms around his neck, "What are you doing?"

He returned the laugh, taking off in a jog through the snow towards the terminal with the vixen clinging to his side. "What's wrong?" he asked, having to raise his voice to be heard, "Are you scared of a little snow?"

"No!" she answered, still laughing, "I'm scared of you slipping and falling and dropping me!"

_I'd never let that happen. I'd never let you get hurt._

He didn't know if she had heard his thoughts or not, but for that one moment he felt her hold around him tighten, her muzzle resting on his shoulder, and could've sworn he felt the vixen kiss him on the cheek. But it was too difficult to tell and the moment was over just as soon as it had begun, leaving the vulpine to wonder as he finally slid to a stop beside the door that led into the terminal.

She met his gaze, a look in her eyes that seemed to make everything around him vanish except the two of them. He wasn't sure if what he felt back there was real or just his imagination wanting to run wild again, but either way he'd never forget it. Slowly he let her down, reaching forward and brushing the snow from her hair before looking away in nervousness.

_That was a stupid move. I don't know what came over me, I just picked her up and took off. I'm lucky she thought it was funny._

"Fox," she murmured, causing him to look up at her and meet her loving gaze, "Thank you."

_So...she did hear that..._

He blushed and looked away, the snow still falling heavily all around them but being the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. Part of him wanted to make a move right then and there, to just try it and get it over with. But he didn't, mainly because he was too scared of her not feeling the same way, but also because at that instant the door beside them flew open, an exhausted looking rabbit holding a clipboard standing in the entrance.

"I'm terribly sorry," he said, allowing them to step inside, "I had no idea this door was locked from the outside."

Fox prepared to tell him the truth, that they hadn't been waiting on someone to let them in, rather than waiting on his heart to figure out what to do next, but the hare took off just as soon as he had arrived and once again they were left alone. He turned back towards her and shrugged, the vixen lightly laughing once more as a lump of snow fell from his shoulder and to the floor.

"Maybe you were right," she said, stepping up beside him and wiping the snow from his coat, "Maybe we should hold off on walking around until the snow lets off."

000

"You two have a Merry Christmas!"

"You too," they both echoed in return to the sparrow as they exited the cab and stepped out into the snow.

In the time it had taken them to hail a taxi and find a nice place to eat the snow had finally began to let off, the flakes now much smaller than before but still falling at a decent pace. She allowed him to take her by the paw as she stepped out behind him, throwing him that smile of hers that still caused him to blush and look away for what she figured was the hundredth time that day..

_He's so nervous around me, and he's trying so hard...maybe it can happen..._

It would be the best Christmas of her life if the two of them finally coupled up. Just the thought of spending Christmas day with him, in his arms, it was enough to make her forget about everything else, even her disheartening memories.

She stepped up alongside him and continued to grasp his paw as they entered the little restaurant, not surprised to find it all but deserted. There were two or three customers at the counter but that was it, and she could instantly tell they were more better suited to brave the elements than either of the foxes were, wearing thick coats and hats, gloves sticking out of their pockets.

"After this how about we check around for some better clothes?" he asked, obviously noticing the same attire on the other patrons before leading her over to one of the small booth tables by the window. "It's way to cold out there to be wearing 'this'" he finished by showcasing his body.

She nodded in response, looking out the large glass window at the still somewhat busy streets of the city. Snow had covered almost everything but the roads themselves, yet the massive city refused to stop for it. Traffic was still rather dense and the streets still had a good number of citizens on them who were willing to put up with the icy wind and cold snowflakes. The vixen could easily imagine the city later that evening, having already noticed strands upon strands of Christmas lights running along the buildings and wrapping around street lights for miles on end.

He followed her gaze out the window and she easily let herself into his mind to see what he was thinking.

_**There's so much I want to do with her. I want to make today perfect, I want to make Christmas perfect for her. I'm glad it snowed but I just wish it would hold off for a while...**_

"Almost looks like Fichina out there," he murmured, dragging her back to reality as she turned back to face him. "So much snow and ice."

"If there was a threat of the planet exploding it would be _just _like Fichina." she answered with a laugh.

He grinned back at her and returned the laugh, "It's a beautiful planet now though," he added, holding her gaze and forcing each of them to do their best to not blush.

"Yeah," she replied, remembering how it looked after they had gotten the weather generator back online. "Thanks to you all those amazing things are able to survive."

He looked away at her compliment before blurting out one of his own, "Well, I mean the planet itself was beautiful."

"I...I think I see what you're saying...

"I love the blue color it has." he said softly, finally getting his point across to the vixen and causing her to blush and look away as well. "Blue is a beautiful color," he finished, looking over at her and trying to decide whether or not he had made a good or bad move.

_Is he saying I'm beautiful? Is that what he means?_

She decided to play along, "So is brown," she murmured, looking up at him through her bangs and seeing a blush accompany his small grin.

"No its not," he answered with amusement, "Brown is a lot of things but it is not beautiful. Blue, however, is."

She couldn't help but allow the smallest of laughs to escape her bowed head, looking up only enough to catch his amused and nervous gaze before laying her right paw out on the table. He studied it for a moment, and she was almost afraid he wouldn't be willing to make the next move, but those fears were almost immediately dashed. She felt his fingers intertwine with her own and finally looked up at him, a loving smile on her face as she met his nervous, but relieved expression.

_Getting closer..._

"I've always loved brown." she said softly, running her fingers across the back of his paw. "Since the first time I saw it."

She looked up and met his speechless gaze and could tell that his mind was racing as he tried to interpret what she meant by that. _It's so simple Fox...I love you. Don't think about it so much, just realize it already! Just realize it and tell me how you feel..._

"I've...always loved blue." he finally managed to murmur, "I just never thought a color like brown could have a chance with it."

"It has more of a chance than you'd ever believe."

_Just do it already...please..._

The static between the two of them was amazing, both finally hitting the right notes and moving to the same key, willing to take a chance and finally go after what they had been searching for all this time. The outside world seemed so far away now, their hearts and minds not caring about any of it at the moment, focusing only on the fox across from them. However it was this deep state that prevented either of them from remembering that they were _still _in the real world, and that it wouldn't wait on them forever.

"You two going to order something or not?" the Siberian husky asked for the 3rd time, finally jerking the two of them back to reality. She didn't care enough to notice what had been going on, and apparently wasn't willing to find out, merely standing back and tapping her order pad with a pen as the two foxes gave each other a final reluctant look before turning away.

_No...we were so close! I know it!_

"Uh yeah," he answered, a nervous cough leaving him as he quickly looked over his menu, "Just give me the special, coke to drink."

"And you?" she asked, not bothering to look up.

"The same," she muttered sadly, knowing they had been so close to finally taking their relationship a step further.

"Okay. Give me five minutes." the husky replied, emotionless as she turned back towards the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone once more.

Timidly she returned her paw to its previous spot on the table, grateful to see the vulpine's do the same. The moment may have been ruined, but it proved an important point to them both. They loved each other.

_Now someone has to find the courage to make a move on it._

000 A/N: Feels rushed but its a oneshot...can't be 20K words. No one would read something that long.

"Still think we should find some warmer clothes?"

Going by how he felt at the moment he knew the answer was no. Despite the cold air and icy wind that lashed at his fur the vulpine knew he had never felt more warm in his life as he and the vixen slowly made their way down the snow covered sidewalk. She had ran her arm through his and was resting her head on his shoulder, matching him step for step as they aimlessly walked around the town.

_This is so perfect. What am I waiting for? I've got all the proof I need, I should just take a chance and do it now._

But something was still holding him back, something was telling him to wait a little longer for the perfect moment to approach them. He loved her for all he was worth and could care less where it was when he told her so, but there was something inside him that wanted it to be special. He wanted it to be memorable, he wanted it to be perfect.

_Because...she does love me...right? _

_**I've always loved brown, since the first time I saw it.**_

He knew that not even his pessimistic train of thought could put up a valid explanation for that one, other than the obvious answer. She loved him. Even after he told her he thought he never had a chance, she told him otherwise. All that was left was saying it.

The snow had let off but the sky remained clouded over, the sun already beginning to set in the 4pm Cornerian sky. Already a few of the strands of Christmas lights were flickering to life but he knew it would be nothing now compared to later that evening, and he hoped by that time their beauty wouldn't be the only thing he could say he loved out loud. They continued to make their way down the somewhat crowded sidewalk, enjoying a mixture of the sights, sounds, and each others company, neither of them saying much, but thinking everything.

They rounded the corner and came out along the edge of Cornerian City's park, its playground and picnic area almost completely deserted in the chilly weather.

"Ever been to the park?" he asked, looking down at her.

The vixen looked up at him, still resting her head on his shoulder as she replied, "No. But it looks like we'll have it to ourselves...

He couldn't help but look away, doing his best to hold himself together a little while longer. "C'mon." he said softly, leading her across the street and through the gates.

The snow was all but done falling now with only the occasional flake landing every few seconds, but the storm had made its mark, leaving close to six inches blanketing the city. He looked down at her once again as they made their way across the park, noticing the shiver that had ran through her body.

"Here," he said, stopping and regretfully pulling his arm from the vixen as he slipped off his coat. "Take my coat." The mixed look of love and regret he got from her made the vulpine grin but he continued to hold out the white jacket.

"Fox I cant..." she started, knowing he was just as cold as she was. But before she could finish he slipped it around her, stepping behind the vixen and then back in front as he pulled it into place.

"Sure you can." he muttered, holding her gaze and smiling softly.

_Okay...good...keep going with it..._

"But what about you?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder once more as they slowly resumed their walk. "Don't act like you aren't cold, I know you are."

"I'm fine," he replied, doing his best to prevent the shivers that his body was trying to release in order to gain heat. "This is nothing compared to Fichina."

_This is worse than Fichina! At least I was in my Arwing then._ _But as long as she's okay, as long as its for her, then I'll go through anything._

"Fox its twenty degrees," she answered, still not happy that she was wearing the vulpine's jacket, "I know this isn't Fichina but its still cold."

"Which is why I gave you my coat." he replied, adding a little bit of determination to his voice in hopes of convincing her he would not take the jacket back. "So you wouldn't get cold."

She stopped walking, causing him to do the same and turn towards her as he did his best to look back at her.

"That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

_Oh great, way to screw it up, just when every-..._

He was instantly jerked from his thoughts as she wrapped her arms around him and fell into his chest, resting her head under his neck as the shock slowly faded from him.

"And the nicest," she added, still resting against him.

His arms gently fell on her shoulders as he returned the embrace, resting his muzzle on her head and breathing in her amazing scent. Yet another risky move had paid off and once again he was in the position he had dreamed of being in since he met her, holding her in his arms, never wanting to let go.

_But you know what's missing! Just tell her already! Tell her you love her!_

He had just opened his mouth, ready to say those three words that had been on the tip of his tongue for nearly a year now, when the all too familiar crunch of shoes on snow caused the vulpine's ears to flick behind him. He slowly leaned away from her, locking onto her gaze and struggling to decide what move to make next.

_Just say it! Who cares if someone else hears!_

But the footsteps crunched closer and this time he couldn't help but regretfully turn away from the vixen, an annoyed look on his face as he expected to be face to face with someone. But surprise overtook them both as, at first, nothing appeared to be there. But his gaze fell towards the ground and the look of annoyance in his eyes almost immediately faded as he looked down at the little bunny rabbit before him, still practically a baby as it waddled towards them under numerous jackets, pants, and gloves its mother had put on it.

"Ohhh," he heard Krystal moan, stepping beside him and kneeling down beside the rabbit.

_Way to kill the moment kid. _

Still he found it hard to feel anything but amusement towards the little guy as he finally made it to the vulpine's leg before taking the snowball he had been carrying and tossing it against his shin.

"Gotchoo." he said, a satisfied tone on his high pitched voice.

Krystal looked up at him and smiled, the vulpine not being able to do anything but blush and shake his head before kneeling down beside the kid as well.

"Where's your mother at little one?" the vixen asked softly.

The little rabbit paused for a moment, as if he was processing the question before finally turning around and pointing back in the direction of the snow covered playground 50 or so yards away. Narrowing his gaze the vulpine could see a family of 4 playing on the swings and building snowmen. Looking even harder he could tell that they were also rabbits, confirming the little guys answer.

"Don't you think she'll be worried about you?" Krystal asked, tilting her head to the side.

The little rabbit seen this and laughed, tilting his head to the side as well in order to mimic the fox. Once again she looked over at the vulpine who merely grinned and shrugged.

"C'mon," he finally said, holding his hands out towards the rabbit, "Let's go back to the playground. That sound fun?"

The little rabbit nodded in agreement, allowing Fox to pick him up and hold him in his arms in such a position to where he could still mimic the sapphire fox's expressions. He looked over at her, trying not to laugh as she stuck her tongue out, the little rabbit immediately doing the same.

_Well it wasn't what I wanted to happen, but I guess it's better that we found him that someone else. Or he found us..._

They had just about reached the playground at this point, the mother looking up at them and noticing the ball in the vulpine's arms. She quickly began taking attendance of her group and her eyes easily displayed her immediate worry as she came up one short. But the vulpine gave her a kind smile as she met them and the look in her eyes faded as he handed the little guy across to her.

"Is this yours?" he asked, letting go of the bunny.

"Oh yes thank you!" she replied, sighing in relief and giving the rabbit a hug. "He's so curious this one! Him and his brothers just refuse to stick together, there is always one who tries to go out on an adventure and be a hero."

"All kids are like that at some point." Krystal replied, nodding at the other ones who were working on the snowman now.

The mother rabbit set down the kid, whispering some stern words in his ear before allowing him to run off towards the others. "That they are," she replied, standing back up, "But I suppose you two know about that as well."

Once more the vulpine felt his face turn red and he began to focus more on the snowman being constructed rather than the fox beside him.

"Oh..." the rabbit replied, a knowing look on her face as she watched the vixen step beside him and take his hand, pulling his attention back. "Well you will."

He felt the paw around his own tighten as she stepped closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder before answering the rabbit, "I hope so."

The bunny could tell all too easily what was going on between the two of them and wasted no time in closing out the conversation. "Well...once again thank you. I really appreciate you bringing back my little Alexander."

He managed to nod in response before clearing his throat, "N-no problem."

The amused look on her face made his blush burn even hotter and he looked away, Krystal and the bunny exchanging a knowing grin and nod before the vixen turned and pulled him with her.

"Have a Merry Christmas!" she called out after they had taken a few steps.

"You too!" they echoed in unison.

_She basically just told you she wants to have kids with you. You cannot possibly need any more proof! There is nothing holding you back, just make a move and tell her you love her. _

000

For a moment they resumed their silent walk, her arm still wrapped around his own as she rested her head on his shoulder, matching him step for step. Eventually they made it to the middle of the park where the pond that was there had frozen over. But neither noticed it as the frozen water now covered in inches of snow, and they continued on, their hearts and minds focused on other more important things at the moment.

_I cant believe I said that back there. What if he doesn't want to go that far? I mean, I know he loves me, or I think he does, but that doesn't mean he wants to have kids. _

For once it was the vixen who was worrying about what she had said and done, a trait normally seen from him. But she tried to ignore it, instead just thinking about what had almost went down before they had been interrupted.

_We had been so close. He was going to say something...I just hope something like that happens again soon._

This time it was the vulpine who couldn't keep his arm from twitching in response to the cold and she knew all to well why.

"Please take your coat back Fox," she asked, stopping and pulling him around to face her. "I promise you I'll be okay with just mine."

She could see the look of annoyance in his eyes, not directed at her, but himself for failing to disguise his coldness, and it only made her that much more determined to get him to wear it.

"I told you," he replied with a grin, "I'm fine."

"Well..." she answered with a shrug, "So am I. In fact," she added, stepping back and slipping it off, "I'm a little hot. Two coats is just too much."

She held the jacket out towards him, a determined, caring look in her eyes as she waited to see his response. _He's freezing, and I don't have to be a telepath to know that. I mean, I know he cares about me but out here chivalry isn't the best custom to practice._

"You'd be helping me if you took this one." she finished.

For a moment he made no move, rather meeting her gaze and trying to decide what would be the best answer he could give. She could tell he didn't want to accept it, that he honestly didn't mind the cold as long as she was warm, but that wasn't the way _she _wanted it. If they were going to show just how much they truly loved each other then the suffering couldn't be one sided, they both had to share each others pain, not take it all upon themselves.

"Krystal...really I'm...

"Fox."

Her stern tone cut him off and she finally thought he would take the jacket back, but the look in his eyes suggested otherwise and before she could stop him the vulpine turned and began walking away.

"Fox just put the coat on!" she yelled, taking off after him at a jog.

But when she reached the vulpine her momentum, coupled with the slick icy surface they were unseeingly walking on, prevented her from stopping and she cried out his name just in time for him to turn around and catch her before both of them fell to the ground. The small rush adrenaline slowly faded away as she met his eyes, filled with surprise and amusement as he looked up at her and caused her to blush.

_Another stupid move on my part! How did this happen? I thought he was supposed to be shy around me, when did I become the same way?_

"You okay?" he finally asked, still holding onto her and looking back into her gaze.

She rested her paws on his chest, not realizing she had dropped the jacket, only focusing on the fox below her and how she loved being in this position.

"I'm fine," she murmured, trying to think straight, "I'm...I'm sorry."

_Can't I just make a move? Does it have to be him? _

He allowed a small grin to cross his face, "Don't be sorry," he replied gently, "If you want me to wear the coat _that _bad then I guess I can...for you."

He held the smile for a moment before finally allowing it to fall from his face, now only a look of indecision evident on either of their expressions as they looked into each others eyes. Her paws resting on his shoulders tightened the grip they had on the vulpine's shirt as she remained on top of him, her sight not wavering from his at all and the only sign of life between them being the clouds of breath that left with every exhale.

"I'm not worried about the coat anymore Fox." she whispered, praying that it was all she needed to say.

The look of doubt slowly faded from him and she closed her eyes in relief as the vulpine's mouth finally closed the small gap between them, issuing a soft, nervous kiss to the vixen.

"Neither am I." he replied, pulling away the smallest of margins and looking into her gaze.

No sooner had the words left his mouth did the vixen close the gap between them once again, wanting to get more than just a taste of the vulpine she was so madly in love with. The snow around them, the ice they were laying on, the 20 degree weather, it all seemed to just disappear at that moment. In fact, the only thing she was aware of anymore was his mouth against hers and his arms around her waist as she laid on top of the vulpine and continued to urge him on.

_Finally...finally it happened._

It may have been 30 seconds, a minute, or even an hour, before they broke apart, but it still felt like it had happened too soon. She brought her right paw up to the side of his face, brushing some snow from his cheek and not being able to keep herself from laughing as more of it caved in from the imprint around his body and hit him in the ear, causing him to flick it away.

He smiled as well, unimaginable relief obvious in his gaze as he looked up at her.

"I...I love you." he said softly, still nervous but finally saying the three words that they had both been waiting for. "I love you Krystal."

For the first time in a very long time the vixen felt tears running down her cheeks that weren't accompanied with bad news or memories. No, this time tears of happiness and relief silently ran down her face as she fell forward and rested her head on his shoulder, ignoring the snow that fell on her.

"I love you Fox. I always have."

As the words left her she felt his grip on her tighten and looked up at him, smiling in happiness at the small outline of tears that had made their way into his eyes as well. She wasn't sure what it truly was about this moment that got to both of them. Sure admitting how they felt towards each other was a huge part of it, but there was something else there, something about finally having another to love, to be with not only at this time of the year but from now on that made the moment that much more heartwarming.

_I may not have any family or friends left from my past but now I have Fox, and that's all I need. _

He leaned down and gently kissed her once again, the vixen pushing back against him for a few seconds before finally pulling away and resting her muzzle under his neck, the effects of mother nature finally becoming noticeable to both of them again.

"You have no idea how many times I've dreamt about this." he muttered, holding her tight and looking up into the gray sky.

"Did any of them happen like this?" she asked, breathing in his scent and running her paw back and forth across his shoulder.

"They never lasted this long."

She smiled and looked up at him, the vulpine looking down and accidentally connecting their mouths yet again, but she went along with it and thankfully so did he. She realized this would never get old, that the thrill and passion that came from kissing him was something that she could do for the rest of her life and never grow tired of it. But she also knew it didn't stop here, that their relationship would go much further in the future and that she would get to show the vulpine just how much she _really _loved him.

He gave up trying to combat her, instead resting his head back in the snow and allowing her to scoot further up his body as she leaned down over him, urging the kiss on and on until they both finally broke away panting for breath. She met his gaze through the clouds of fog that left them with every exhilarated exhale and couldn't help but feel the spark of lust that ignited inside her at the sight of him below her, her legs on each side of his stomach, his eyes filled with love and excitement.

_I don't want to stop here, I know all of that just now happened, but there's just so much more I want to prove to him, to show him how close we really are._

In the distance the sound of childish laughter reached them and seemed to calm the lustful waves that were crashing between the two of them. Sighing she slowly leaned down once more and kissed him again, this time softer but neither of them willing to end it until another cry of laughter reached them, this one much closer than before.

"God I love you." he murmured as she finally released him.

"You have no idea." she replied, resting her head on his chest once more and simply enjoying the amazing feeling that had overcome her.

For the next few moments they just laid there, his arms still holding her tight as she rested on top of him, the sound of the laughter and cries of the children steadily growing closer and closer as they made their way across the park.

"Krystal," he finally muttered, causing her to look up at him. "I'm absolutely freezing in this snow."

The vixen couldn't help but laugh, realizing that while she had been on top of him _he _been lying on the snow this entire time, or at this point the iced over pond which was even colder. She gave him one last quick kiss before rising up, extending both her paws out and pulling him up as well before immediately falling back into his chest, her arms wrapping around his back and feeling the icy fur that had settled in.

"I thought you didn't need a coat," she said teasingly, still resting against him.

"I never said I needed a coat," he replied, resting his muzzle against her cheek, "I just said I was freezing my ass off."

She looked up at him and smiled, meeting the vulpine's grin for a moment before kissing his once more, her arms making their way around his neck as she continued to marvel at how amazing something as simple as this could feel. It was like watching someone else eat the most delicious piece of candy for an entire year before finally getting to have a piece of her own, and now that she had hers she never wanted to stop. And had the repetitive sound of laughter that they had been hearing in the distance not intervene once again she wouldn't have.

"I cant wait to get home," she murmured as she pulled away. "Where we wont be interrupted."

A growl of approval escaped him and she couldn't help but run her hand down his chest as she thought about the next week alone with the fox.

_A day ago I would have been dreaming about this, about how the week would go, about how Christmas 'could' be. But now, even though it has just now happened, I know it will be the best week and the best Christmas I've ever had. As long as I've got Fox to spend it with._

He looked down at her, that same relieved, elated look in his eyes that she had as he imagined not just the next week with the vixen, but the rest of his life. They were finally together and now the only thing that either of them had to worry about was how they could prove it in the best way possible.

_Finally...we're together._

000

Across the galaxy, on planets where Christmas was still known and celebrated, breathing animals of every kind woke to the early custom of children jumping on the foot of their bed in happiness and excitement as they noticed a much larger display of presents under their tree than there had been the night before.

Of course this was not the case on GreatFox, but at the moment Fox McCloud realized he could care less if he found an entire sleigh of coal residing in the lounge with his name on it. Why? Because he already had the only gift he'd ever want. The rest of the Christmases for him would only serve as a memory of 'the day after the best day of his life', and Christmas itself would only serve as the best morning he'd ever woken up to as he looked at the vixen who was on top of him.

Her left arm was wrapped around his neck, her left leg resting on top of his waist, and her muzzle buried beneath his chin. Simply put, it was the most amazing sight he had ever woken up to. He could only grin as he imagined what it would be like if Falco had been there to walk in on the two naked foxes, the expression on his face would be priceless he was sure.

_How so much could have happened in one day...how we went from what we were to this, it all seems so impossible, like a dream. _

They had walked around town only for another hour or so, parting only for a very painful 10 minutes as they each went to separate stores to purchase gifts for the other, that both of them said they didn't want as long as they had each other. Regardless, two presents rested alongside the ones that Slippy and Peppy had left for them and the vulpine knew they would open them later.

_But I'll let her sleep as long as I can because...damn she's so beautiful right now. _

After arriving back on the ship the night before, having just gotten out of his Arwing, did she push him up against the wall of the hanger, passionately kissing the vulpine the entire time they made their way back up to the bridge and down the hall to his room. The lust between them finally became too much for kissing and the vixen slid off his shirt, stifling the vulpine's objection as he tried to tell her he didn't want things to go too fast for her. But she had known all along, he realized embarrassingly, that she was more than ready to take it to this level and so was he.

The next few hours made everything else that had happened that day seem so childish and silly, and he couldn't help but growl in amazement at how many times the two of them had passionately made love before finally collapsing on his bed and falling asleep in a mass of exhaustion and lustful satisfaction.

_Best night of my life. No...best night so far._

He continued to replay everything over and over in his mind until minutes, or possibly an hour later he finally felt the vixen stir. At first she just rested there before finally opening her eyes and staring into the chestnut fur on the vulpine and smiling as she recalled all that had happened between them.

"Merry Christmas." he murmured, pulling her tighter against him now that the fear of waking her was gone.

She looked up at him and smiled, gently kissing him before resting her head on his arm.

"Merry Christmas," she mimicked, running her paw across his chest. "Last night..." she continued, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek, "was amazing."

He growled in approval, turning on his side and wrapping his arm around her before rolling on top of the vixen, "So...you don't think it happened too fast?"

_That's all I'm worried about. Us doing all of that on the first night, what if she regrets it? What if she just felt pressured to have sex with me because I told her I loved her? What if..._

"Fox." the vixen said, her voice determined but caring, "I've been dreaming about doing that for far too long. If anything..." she said, her voice softer and more loving, "It didn't happen fast enough."

He held her gaze for a moment before finally smirking and falling forward into another kiss, loving everything about the moment now. Knowing that she had been ready and willing to do all of that, that she didn't regret it and still loved him, it finally put an end to all of his doubts. There was nothing left for him to worry about now except making her the happiest vixen in the universe.

"So..." he finally stated, pulling away and resting the tip of his muzzle against hers, "Since its Christmas and all, you think we should open our presents?"

The playful look in her eyes gave her away but she sounded all too sincere when she answered, "That depends. Do I have to let go of you?"

He felt her latch her arms and legs around him as he rose from the bed, laughing while at the same time savoring the amazing feeling of her perfect, naked body against his own. Yet even if they were the only ones there he knew they'd have to put _something _on if they ventured out into the ship.

_It's amazing though, how easily we can be around each other after just one night. She's mine and I'm her's, and after everything we did last night its like we've been together for years._

He looked around the room for a moment before finally reaching down and grabbing the bed sheet, laughing along with the vixen as the two of them wrapped it around their intertwined bodies before finally making their way out of the room and down the hall.

"I don't see how you can open your present without using your hands though," he finally said, sitting down on the couch next to the miniature tree that Slippy had insisted on putting up before he left.

He felt her paws leave his back and slowly make their way up his chest until they popped out around his neck, pulling him forward once again and connecting their lips. But she went further than he had expected and the cocoon that the bed sheet had formed around them prevented the vulpine from catching himself as they fell onto the floor, the vixen still kissing him.

"Sorry," she finally gasped, the familiar fire in her eyes, "It's just...its...

"Amazing." he finished, closing the gap once more and enjoying the feeling as he had so many times before.

_Is it always going to be this great? Will every kiss always be this passionate and hot?_

"I hope so." she muttered, slipping away from him and catching his gaze with a smirk. "But we'll never get anything done if that's the case."

"Hell we cant even open Christmas presents," he retorted, smiling at her and issuing another, softer kiss, that both of them somehow managed to pull away from after a few seconds.

He worked his arm up through the covers until he could reach over his head and feel the few presents that had been piled up beneath the little tree. There were only four, Falco having already grabbed his before he left, so it was no trouble for him to find Krystal's, it being the smallest of them all.

"Here." he said, pulling it down and checking it to make sure it was hers. "Merry Christmas."

She laughed and took the present, holding it out above her in order to open it. He watched in satisfaction as the full effect of everything continued to play out in his mind. Here he was, Christmas morning, wrapped in a bed sheet cocoon with the vixen of his dreams, both of them still naked nonetheless, after a night of unbelievable sex. It was still hard to believe and he was still waiting for himself to wake up like so many times before, but it never happened, and he figured that until it did he might as well enjoy this the best he could.

"Oh Fox..." she whispered, finally getting past the wrapping paper and finding the jewel case, "It's so beautiful..."

"Like you." he replied, reaching forward and taking the necklace from the vixen, only to wrap it around her neck.

"I cant believe you spent so much on me," she continued, holding it out and looking over the ruby that hung from it inside a silver encasing. "You're going to make my gift look horrible." she finished by playfully knocking him on the shoulder, causing him to grin and lean forward.

"_You _are my gift." he replied, softly kissing her, "and you don't look horrible. You look amazing."

Tears rested on her eyes but she brushed them away, reaching over him and grabbing his present which was almost three times as big as her own.

"Here," she said handing it to him, "It's not much but..."

He once more leaned forward and pressed his lips against her own, interrupting her attempts to sound pessimistic about her gift. He was sure that whatever it was that she had gotten him would be perfect.

_Not that it matters. Just having her is enough, I could care less about getting presents._

He got the paper off and was surprised to find a regular brown box, giving him no heads up as to what company might have produced the contents inside. Shooting the vixen a look of amusement he popped off the lid and looked inside, only to find yet another box. Once again he cast a grin at her before tossing the larger box and opening the smaller one, only to find, surprise surprise, an even smaller box. At this point he was genuinely curious as to where she was going with this and opened the third box to find, as was tradition at this point, another box.

"Last one?" he asked, holding a box now about the same size as the one her necklace had been in.

"Open it and see." she replied, nodding at it and forcing a small smile to her face.

He grinned and popped the lid off, this time actually seeing something other than a box, something that took him completely by surprise. Something he hadn't seen in a long time but would never ever forget.

"You cant buy this at a store." he murmured, holding the shard between his fingers. "You cant buy this anywhere."

The purplish tint that the crystal gave off reminded the vulpine all too well of the encasement that he had first seen her trapped inside of. That was where it had all started, on Sauria, collecting the Krazoa Spirits in order to save her, to have her freed from that jeweled cell. Somehow she still had a piece of it, a memory from the first time they had met, and she was giving it to him.

"It was stuck in my arm," she murmured, knowing what he was thinking without using her powers. "It was the only piece that we didn't leave behind, I assume the rest fell off."

He continued to look over the shard, remembering the adventure that had taken place on the planet and everything that had went down then up till now. So much had happened, yet this piece still remained to remind him of where it all started. Seeing that sapphire goddess trapped inside this shard when it was whole.

"Krystal I cant take...mhfmm...

She had no intention of letting him refuse the gift and he figured that was the case as her mouth met his own. He closed his hand around the shard and wrapped his arms around her, generously returning the unexpected kiss.

_The gift was amazing, but still nothing compared to you. I got what I really wanted for Christmas, it was you. That's all I ever wanted and that's all I'll ever need._

She pulled away only for a moment, the vulpine dropping the jewel in her paw as she put it back in the case and on the table.

"I forgot to tell you," she said lustfully, "there's two parts to my gift."

Before he could ask what the second part was her mouth had already reconnected with his own and he easily put the pieces of the puzzle together as he felt her paws slowly make their way down his body.

"I hope the second part is as good as the first," he managed to pant after she pulled away for only a brief second.

"No." she answered, her eyes filled with lust as managed to whisper one final thing in his ear, "It's far better."

000 End

Author's Note: Take a guess. No really, guess at the word count. Give up? Try nearly 12K. Originally I had planned on 5K, ended up typing 7K, and after getting a more than helpful review from 800M23 ended up rewriting the whole second half of this story, adding 5K words. So to 800M23, thanks man. I can only hope that this story is decent and not a complete and utter piece of crap. Because typing 12000 words that no one thought was good would really, really suck. But as noted I still don't consider myself to be great writer, only a half decent one, so I'll leave the decision making up to all of you.

Also as noted, it was 12K words. So if you managed to read this far then can ya please review the friggen thing? I mean damn...

On a different note: I know I haven't added another chapter to Broken in a week but since I'm working 48 hours a week (I'm part time and usually only work 28, so the difference is tiring) I have only had time to work on ONE of these 'stories' and since Christmas only comes once a year (unless you celebrate it in July like some people) I figured the rush should be on this one rather than Broken. But after Christmas is over I will get back to work on it.

Ah anyway, there it is, A StarFox Krystmas Oneshot. I did my best, erased half of it for complete crap, retyped it all after a great beta read and gave you all this. I hope it was decent, if it sucked I'm sorry, I'll try harder next time. If it was decent you're prolly high on eggnog or something.

Merry Krystmas everyone. Regards from Cpt.


	2. Giving In

**Giving In**

000

Author's Note:: My entry to the oneshot contest in the 'Open' forums. I prefer having at least **50K** words to write out a love story between these two characters.

Well I've only got **7 **to do it here. Should be fun.

000

He almost did it earlier that day, and looking back at it now he wished he had. Just so he could finally get it over with once and for all, regardless of what the outcome would be. It was getting to the point that he just didn't care anymore. To go every single day for six months like this...it was becoming unbearable, so much so that he no longer just _wanted _to know.

He _needed _to.

If only so he could finally get some sleep at night.

"_Is there something wrong Fox?"_

The way she had asked that question...there hadn't been concern in it. Her voice harbored laughter and amusement and he knew she was playing with him again, just like she'd been doing from day one with the team.

"_I'm...fine."_

That had been a lie, but there was no way he was going to tell her anything else. Not when he was stuck in the position he was.

"_Are you sure? You look pale."_

She didn't try to hide the playful twinkle in her eye and as she stepped closer, placing a paw against his forehead and leaning forward until her muzzle was inches from his own, he found himself once again struggling to think straight.

"_I'm...just a little tired."_

Another lie. Just something he managed to come up with on the spot. Now he was annoyed with himself for having not being able to think of a better response. She'd been doing stuff like this to him for so long...it only seemed logical that he'd get used to after a while right? That rather than turn beet red in the face and lose his ability to talk, he'd be able to counter her little game and make some progress.

"_You feel a little warm."_

She had stepped behind him after saying it, resting a paw on each of his shoulders and gently rubbing and massaging the back of his neck. His reaction at first had been the exact opposite of what it should have been, his body stiffening in surprise and causing the vixen to let out a 'hmm' of amusement as she continued to work her hands along his back. He hadn't known what to make of it, but thankfully instinct soon took over and he found himself relaxing his muscles and leaning his head back in relief.

"_Krystal you-_

"_Your face is so red." _she had murmured with a smirk, _"Maybe you should lie down?"_

Stuff like this seemed to happen all the time when he was alone with her, though he couldn't decide if he loved or hated it. He wanted to believe all the signs were there, that these games all had a secret meaning. That she wasn't doing stuff like this with him because she was his friend, but because she wanted to be something else.

But even if that was the case he still couldn't bring himself to respond to her...not that she ever let that stop her. Her little games just got worse and worse, and she did things that he couldn't believe, like running her hand across his face before saying goodnight, purposely dropping something in front of him so she could bend over and pick it up, teasingly licking a spot of jelly from her finger from across the table in the kitchen.

Or pushing him down on the couch and snuggling up beside him like she'd done earlier that same day, her paws never leaving his backside as she continued to play another one of her little mind games with him. He'd endured it, though the feeling of her fingers delicately working their way across his upper torso had all but driven him crazy. He had just been fortunate she fell asleep before long, her body against his, her paws still around his neck.

But even after she'd stopped, just the feeling of her head against his shoulder, her chest lightly rising and falling beside him, it all proved too much for him to handle. So he'd slipped away, leaving her there despite every rational fiber of his being that screamed at him to stay.

_I just can't risk it. Staying with her like that...I'd do something stupid I'm sure._

He didn't know what she thought all of it was, perhaps some playful banter to lighten the mood around him, or maybe some Cerinian expression of camaraderie. But to him it came off more like torture, and it was almost as if she enjoyed making him suffer every single day because of it.

_It wouldn't be suffering if you could just make a move and end it all._

_**And if she doesn't feel the same way?**  
><em>

He shook his head and disregarded the thoughts, not wanting to think about that headache. Instead he chose to ignore the past morning and focus on where he was in the present, walking side by side with the vixen down to the lowest floor of GreatFox.

"I had no idea this part of the ship even existed."

He managed a smile, having thought the same thing the first time he'd been down here. Here they were, alone again. Just the two of them. It was almost as if she specialized in finding reasons for them both to escape the eyes and ears of the rest of the crew, this time claiming she had a few extra 'things' in her room she wanted to put away.

He'd agreed to help her move a few boxes to the lower part of the ship where the rest of them stored their excess belongings, but that didn't keep his mind from running wild with anticipation. He didn't just expect her to mess with him in some way, rather he counted on it. Especially after he'd walked in on the vixen and Katt talking in the lounge earlier, his own name being audible for the few seconds he managed to eavesdrop on them before they noticed his presence.

_You don't know she's going to do anything. Just think straight. Don't let her get to you. Pay attention and try to act casual for once. _

"You should see the section below this." he answered her, "There's a dining hall, gym, and even a pool."

She met his gaze with an amused look before smirking and stepping up by his side as they continued down the hall, "Well perhaps we can share a meal and go for a swim after we put this stuff up.

He felt his face grow hot and was forced to look back ahead, getting a soft laugh from her as she flicked his side with her tail. His arms tightened their grip around the box he was carrying and he struggled to regain his composure. She was going easy on him now but it was still more than he could stand.

_A date? Is that what she meant? _

_**No you idiot. Like she'd ever go out with you.**_

They rounded another corner and made their way down a small set of stairs before entering the final hallway, the vulpine pushing away his silly thoughts as they reached the air-lock door that sealed off the deepest section of the ship.

_Just focus on what's important._

_**She isn't?**_

"Alright," he muttered, jerking himself free of his thoughts and looking at the keypad, "Let's see if I can remember the code."

"How long since anyone's been down here?" she asked, stepping forward and looking through the small glass window in the door.

"Slippy comes down here every few days for maintenance...I hope." he answered, biting his lip and keying in four numbers, only to get an angry beep in response, "But I haven't been down here in a couple of months."

_I swear I knew this._

"I can tell."

He grinned and looked over at her, admiring her flawless physique for the smallest of moments before she caught his eye. He quickly looked back down at the keypad and tried another combination of numbers, all the while feeling his face grow hot from the vixen's beautiful gaze. Somewhere in the back of his mind he probably knew the code to get through the door, but with her by his side he found it hard to think about _anything _that was unrelated to her.

_See? You do it too. Regardless of whether or not you admit it, you're playing the same game as she is. _

_**Then I'm definitely getting my ass kicked.**_

After a few more tries he heard her lightly laugh in amusement, causing him to roll his eyes and turn towards her. "Would you like to try?" he asked, stepping back and opening a hand towards the keypad.

She held his line of sight for only a second before allowing the smallest of smiles to tug on her lips as she stepped forward. He watched in disbelief as she easily keyed in the four number combination, the door letting out a faint hiss as it slid open before them both. Without saying a word she turned back around and picked up the box she'd been carrying, shooting him another playful smirk as she stepped by and into the new section of the ship.

"You coming?"

_Damn...she's amazing._

_**Yeah but how did she know the code?**_

He stood there a second more, allowing his mind to run wild with thoughts of the vixen before finally jerking his imagination free and bending over and picking up his box. He knew Cerenian's had powers, but that they could go _that _far...he would have never imagined.

Looking up ahead he saw the vaguely familiar layout of the ship's lowest hall, the engine room directly ahead at the back, and a holding cell on each side halfway down. Well...they used to be holding cells. They were more like storage rooms now.

"Is there anything you can't do?" he asked, catching up to her as they neared them.

"Let's see..." she murmured, closing one eye and waving her tail back and forth, "I'm not that great at swimming."

"I thought earlier you said you wanted to go for a swim." he replied, looking over at her. "After our date?"

_Dumbass!_

After the final word left him so did the vulpine freeze in his tracks, instantly biting his tongue and looking down at the box in his arms as he struggled to cover up what he'd just said. "I-I mean our meal! After our meal!"

"_Sure_," she answered with a grin, stopping now that they had reached both the cells and turning to face him, "As for swimming...I just knew you'd be there if something happened." She stepped forward, letting the box rest on her waist before reaching out and placing a paw on the side of his face.

"Right?"

Somehow he managed to nod in response, though it was subconsciously issued he was sure. Her muzzle was just inches from his own now and his mind could only think of one thing at this point. He was so close! Leaning forward just a few inches would be enough to finally do it! To finally end all these games, either for good or for bad. But just to finally know...

_Don't...you can't risk it._

The look in her eyes harbored both playfulness love, leaving him unsure of what to do next. Either he was really bad at reading her, or she was really good at messing with him, but whatever the case he couldn't help but once again allow himself to fall into her eyes. He hated and loved this. These little incidents that plagued everything they did; word slips, deep looks, tail flicking, or simply just being in the same room as her...it was unbearably amazing and it was beginning to drive him crazy on the inside.

Like now, what she had just said was probably nothing more than a simple fact. If GreatFox _did _have a pool, and if they _did _go swimming, and if she _couldn't _swim too well, he'd be there to pull her out of the water. That's all she had meant by it.

_There isn't some secret meaning behind everything she says, so stop looking for it. You're just making yourself look stupid. _

For a second all he could manage to do was hold her gaze, wanting nothing more than to get lost in her beautiful blue eyes for the rest of the evening. Thankfully though his mind jerked him back into reality, the vulpine finally looking down at the box in his arms before changing the topic of conversation elsewhere.

"Well, let's get rid of this stuff." he said, clearing his throat and looking up at her.

She matched his gaze for a second longer and he caught the look of disappointment that flashed in her eyes. That he'd said no again and avoided another opportune moment to do what they both wanted, it almost made him feel angry...at himself.

What he _should _have told her was how much he loved her and how unbelievably hard it was to go every day by her side without her knowing it, especially considering all the situations she put him in. He _should _have pulled her into his arms and kissed her like he'd been dreaming about doing from the day he saw her at Krazoa Palace.

What he _did _do however was sit his box on the floor and turn his back to her, doing his best to think straight as he slid open the door to the holding cell.

_Like there's a chance she feels the same way about me._

The door was made to slide shut on it's own so he stepped to the side and held it open for the vixen, catching her gaze and the faint disappointment that still resided in it as she stepped by. He felt her tail brush along his chest and he couldn't help but take a deep inhale, enjoying her sweet scent for all it was worth.

He reached for his box and stepped inside as well, letting her hold the door open for him and only faintly hearing the door latch shut as he entered. The room was as he remembered it and the vulpine couldn't help but pity any prisoner they'd ever have to put here. It was small to say the least, just big enough for a bed, a sink, and apparently a few totes and boxes full of junk they didn't have room for on the upper deck of the ship. This room wasn't nearly as bad as the one across the hall, but it was on it's way.

_Storage._

"What's in all of these?" she asked, putting down her own box and opening one of the totes in the corner.

Now she sounded casual, as if what had just happened was nothing, but he still couldn't shake the possibility of her putting him on the spot again. It happened so often when they were together that he'd just accepted it as normal, so for them to be down here, alone...he had no idea what little game she might start.

_Would it kill you to play along for once?_

"Who knows." he answered her, struggling to forget about the last minute and instead simply focus on being himself, "My guess would be-

"Clothes?"

He turned around and looked at the vixen who was now holding out a shirt and admiring it. It took him only a few seconds before he recognized the black insignia on the back and recalled where it had came from.

"Wow." he muttered, stepping the few feet over to her and looking it over, "I haven't worn this in years."

He ran his hand along the hem and felt the tight stitching, his mind going back in time nearly ten years as he recalled wearing this same shirt back on Corneria.

"150th annual Cornerian Air Show. I don't guess it fits you anymore." she said, turning towards him and placing it against his chest, allowing her hands to rest on his shoulders, "Too many muscles."

He stiffened instantly, kicking himself for not seeing that one coming. She merely met his gaze and smiled, the look in her eyes almost making his heart pound out of his chest with excitement. Fortunately she let it go, almost as if she knew how tight of a spot she had put him in. She turned back around towards the box, letting her tail run under his chin as she did so and leaving him standing there like a red-faced idiot...as always.

Despite his uneasiness he couldn't help but take in the sight before him, of Krystal bent over, searching through the box...probably not looking for anything other than a reason to tease him even more. And suddenly he found himself digging for restraint...

_Don't do anything stupid. She's just playing with you. It's nothing more than that. _

"I don't think you're going to find anything." he finally managed to say, forcing away the awkwardness and placing his shirt back in the tote. "If there was anything down here worthwhile I probably would have sold it by now for credits."

"Oh really?" she asked, her tone back to normal now as she reached down into a box and pulled out a trophy. "How much for this then?"

_It's like flipping a switch. _

_**Or maybe she's just that good at messing with you.**_

His gaze fell to the plaque on the front and he couldn't help but grin as he read over what it said. "Why in the world would you want Falco's hotdog eating trophy?"

She frowned and turned it over to where she could read it before shaking her head and laughing. "I think I've seen enough." she said, turning back and putting the trophy in the box. "Let's get back to the upper deck."

He nodded in agreement, the two of them taking a quick second to stack the few boxes in the far corner before looking over the room. He could still feel the tension between them, but he figured it didn't bother her nowhere near as bad as it did him. She enjoyed playing with him, and if he knew why then perhaps he would too.

He turned around and placed a paw on the door, giving it a firm tug and sliding it open. Or at least...trying to. He furrowed his brow, shooting the vixen behind him a curious look before placing both paws on the latch and giving it another pull, only to once again accomplish nothing.

_Locked? But that's impossible. The lock is on the outside._

He tightened his grip and placed a boot on the door frame, gritting his teeth in determination as he gave another powerful heave.

Still nothing.

"Very funny Fox." she spoke up, causing him to look over and meet her amused gaze. "I got the last door, do you want me to get this one as well?"

"Be my guest." he answered with a grin.

But as he watched her step forward he knew she'd fail. Cerinian's apparently had the ability to figure out codes and combinations on locks, but that wasn't what the problem here was. No, this door was just a hard latch. One that, when in place, was impossible to force open. So unless he'd greatly underestimated her powers he didn't expect the vixen to make any more progress than he had.

She placed a paw on the metal bar-like handle and gave it a tug, accomplishing no more than he had and shooting him a surprised look.

"See?"

She mimicked his earlier action and placed both paws on the bar and a purple boot on the door frame, her tail straightening out as she gave a forceful tug before finally letting herself fall back against the wall.

"Okay..." she answered, sounding a little out of breath, "Maybe we're stuck."

After she said it he couldn't help but look up and meet her gaze, both of them realizing just exactly what that meant. She stepped the few feet over before standing up against him, that same playful, knowing look in her eyes already making his heart race as he imagined the next hour or so.

"Someone will come by eventually." he managed to say, looking down at her for only a second before looking away.

"Maybe."

000

For the next half hour he did nothing but focus on the door, looking around the sides and corners, inspecting any cracks or holes, and even going so far as to trying to ram it down.

"Yeah that was stupid of me." he muttered, sitting down on one of the totes and rubbing his shoulder. "These doors are meant to hold prisoners, there's no way you can knock them down."

"Well atleast we know the boxes wouldn't have escaped." she answered, looking at him from across the room a mere three feet away.

He grinned in amusement at her words but said nothing, instead letting his mind layout their newest predicament.

_Trapped in here with Krystal...I want to say that's great but then again..._

_**You might do something stupid.**_

"Who you think it will be that finally notices we're missing?" he asked, looking over at her and stealing another mental snapshot of her gorgeous smile.

"I'll bet it's Katt."

"Think so? I was thinking Peppy."

"Well, whoever it is I hope they aren't too long." she said, looking down at her stomach, "Because I skipped lunch."

"Yeah I was looking forward to that meal of ours."

She held his gaze a few seconds more before smiling and standing up, but only long enough to step the short distance between them and sit down by his side. From behind he could feel her tail intertwining with his own, causing his face to grow hot and forcing him to look away. Here they went again. She was doing stuff like this to him, knowing he had no idea what to make of it. No matter what it was he always had atleast two different motives explaining anything and everything she did. What he thought it meant, and what it really meant.

_She's just sitting beside you, that's normal. You do this all the time on the couch with the rest of the team. _

_**Yeah but this isn't the couch...and this is with Krystal.**_

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, looking over at him with a smile.

"Depends on who's cooking." he answered, trying to hide the emotionally distraught Fox McCloud on the inside. "Because if it's me, we're looking at burnt everything."

"Even cereal?"

"You'd be surprised."

They held each others amused gaze for another second before he finally allowed himself to lean back against the wall, his heart skipping a beat as the vixen mimicked him and rested her head on his arm.

"I'm sure if you've made it this far as a mercenary," she replied, a distant look in her eyes as she stared across the room, "You can prepare _something _edible."

"Can you?" he asked, looking down at her and admiring her ears, "Maybe you should be the one doing the cooking for us."

"I'm probably no better than you...if not worse."

"Well there's only one way to find out."

_Good. Casual conversation. Keep it at that. _

She turned her head and looked at him again, that same playful look in her eyes that he had grown so accustomed to over the past half year. It hadn't been there the first time he saw her, but that was before she was on the team, before either of them knew the other. Now it was as if that same look only grew stronger every time they met, and it just made his heart race that much faster. They were teammates yes, but Katt never looked at him that way. There was something different about Krystal, about the way she acted towards him, how she talked and looked at him...

He didn't know what to make of it. Pessimism had dominated his love life ever since Fara Phoenix had left him, and he knew that the only way he'd be able to get anything out of the feelings he had for Krystal would require him to just come right out and tell her how he felt. To risk everything and hope she felt the same way.

And he couldn't bring himself to do that.

So to be where he was now...trapped with the vixen for an unmarked amount of time...just the two of them...it was just another situation she seemed to create. Ever since she had joined the team stuff like this had happened almost daily but he had always looked over it or found another reason to explain it all. In his mind there was no way she felt the same about him as he did her.

Stuff like this...it was just bad luck.

_Don't do anything you'll regret. Just think straight and keep your mouth shut._

"Maybe we should just keep buying cereal and sandwich meat." she finally said, catching his gaze and smiling the softest of smiles.

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I make a mean bologna sandwich."

She laughed, causing him to perk his ears at the beauty of the sound. It seemed there wasn't a thing about her he _didn't_ love. Her ears, her nose, hair, tail, eyes, paws, voice, and her scent...her amazing scent...it all kept him in a constant state of admiration and wanting. A state that, in order to hide from the outside world, required every ounce of self control he had. Never before in his life had he been so dedicated to someone and they not even know about it.

_You've got to keep it that way too._

000

Nearly a minute or so of silence passed between them, and at first he expected it to feel awkward, but the feeling never came. In his mind he was desperately searching for something to say to further their conversation but it seemed like every time he thought of something it always led to him screwing up and saying something he shouldn't.

The task was already looking impossible and he couldn't help but wish that Slippy, Peppy, or anyone else on the team would come free them from the holding cell. It hadn't been an hour and he was already sweating it out...as if his heart saw the opportunity opening up before him and was taking over his rational thinking.

"Do you feel warmer?" she suddenly asked, a playful look in her eyes for the smallest of moments.

Her voice once again pulled him from his thoughts and he watched the vixen as she leaned forward and looked around the room.

"I'm not sure..." he muttered back, sitting up as well and trying to recall how hot it had been when they'd first arrived.

_I didn't notice...then again I can't seem to focus on anything but her anymore._

A few more seconds passed and the two of them sat there looking around the room and at each other, the vulpine not being able to refrain from shooting the vixen a look of sympathetic amusement. It wasn't for another few seconds, after feeling the faintest of jolts from the ship's engine, that he finally figured out what it was that had caused the change. She was right, he could easily tell the temperature difference now and the reason behind it was all too obvious.

He watched the sapphire fox wipe a few beads of sweat from her forehead before exhaling in discomfort and looking over at him. "Seriously Fox," she started, shooting him a stern look after realizing he was still smirking at her, "I'm burning up. You can't tell me you don't-

"It's the gravity diffuser on the ship." he answered, reaching up and wiping sweat from his brow as well, "Someone must have put in new coordinates so it fired up and is redirecting our course. We're just so close to it right now that the heat is coming through the walls."

_Strange though, I didn't give that order._

"How long will it stay on?" she asked, a calm but uncomfortable look on her face.

"Twenty, maybe thirty minutes." he answered, figuring by that time the temperature in the room would be well past one-hundred. "It depends on how long of a burn the ship needs to execute to get us realigned."

"Thirty minutes?" she moaned, bringing a paw to her neck and tugging at the flight suit, "It will be hotter than Macbeth in here by then."

He couldn't help but crack a grin at her despite the situation, causing her to shoot him another dry, yet still playful look. It would get hot, that much he was sure of, but he'd been in this section of the ship before with the core running and it hadn't been anything _too _unbearable. Then again, he hadn't been trapped in here during that occasion, rather outside the door in the main hall.

What didn't seem right though was her complaining about it. She was tough, despite her attitude around him. So for her to mention the heat and to go this direction with it...something about it just struck him as odd. As did the look he managed to catch in her eyes. It was serious yes, but there was something else there...almost amusement or even humor.

_Surely she didn't have something to do with this...did she?_

**_Would you put it past her?_**

"Yeah these holding cells aren't as insulated as the rest of the ship," he answered, placing a hand on the warm steel that was the room's wall. "When this side of the ship isn't in the sun, or the engine isn't running, I'd guess it gets pretty cold in here as well."

"I don't guess we're out of Solar's rays right now are we?" she asked hopefully, meeting his gaze as a drop of sweat fell from one of her bangs.

He shook his head, remembering the ship's port side being parallel to the gas giant as they had walked across the bridge on their way down here. "If this room had a window Solar would be shining right through it." he said dryly, feeling a bead of sweat fall from his muzzle. "At least, until the ship finishes making this burn."

It had only been two or three minutes since they'd noticed the change but in that time he figured the temperature in the room had risen another ten, maybe fifteen degrees. Well past one-hundred.

_Damn it's getting hot._

**_Should we be worried? I mean, I know we're trapped but in time that will be fixed. Surely this won't get serious will it? _**

_It's not like either of us can do anything about it though._

That wasn't true, and it was only after another few minutes in the growing heat that one of them seemed to finally figured that out.

The sound of a zipper coming undone made him look over towards the vixen, his heart instantly skipping a beat at the sight before him. What he was witnessing now seemed like a dream come true. To see her standing before him, bent over and sliding off her boots, only to then stand up, reach behind her back and almost teasingly slide down the zipper of her flight suit...it once again tested his self control to the max.

But he diagnosed it, like always.

_It's hot, and it's just going to get worse. Wearing that flight suit is probably unbearable for her in this situation. This is completely understandable. Besides, it's not like I've never seen a fox with just the essentials..._

_**You've never seen **this **fox though, and she's far more beautiful than anything else. **_

Seconds later she was standing there without the bluish-purple uniform that so gratefully hugged every curve on her body. Now it was just the vixen with the necessities on, a black bra and panties, accompanied with a slight blush and a look of relief as she sat down beside him again.

"Krystal-

"Sorry," she spoke softly, looking over at him and allowing a smile to tug on her lips, "But with that suit on... I just don't think I could make it thirty minutes."

_Yeah but without you wearing it neither will I._

He almost knew all of this had something to do with her now, and had he thought about it long enough he might have been able to figure it all out. But right now, with the image of the vixen before him, he found it hard to think of anything but the gorgeous fox. She had upped the ante to an extreme level now, and suddenly the past six months seemed like nothing more than child's play.

A moment of silence crept between them and for a second he thought about just throwing all of his chips on the table and going for it. Who cared right? Living the rest of his life as her 'friend' or 'teammate' would be just as bad as knowing she didn't love him anyways. At least then he could move on, or at least try to change. But to just keep putting it off and ignoring the signs...it was becoming impossible. Maybe this wasn't just bad luck, maybe she did all of this for another reason, one that he hoped for but didn't indulge.

_If that's the case then I've been an idiot for the past six months. _

"Feel free to join me." she added, the tone of her voice both friendly and inviting as she smiled at him.

He held her line of sight for another second before finally reaching up to his shoulders and sliding off the customary sleeveless jacket he always sported. Though afterward he paused, his mind thinking of how it would look if someone happened to walk in and see the two of them like this, of what it would look like...but his thoughts would only get so far before they were silenced yet again...

Her hand softly rested on the side of his waist and he turned and looked at her, the sight of the vixen no longer donning her flight suit, her hair slightly wet with perspiration and hanging over her eyes as she held onto his white tank-top, seeming to push him closer and closer to the edge.

A few minutes ago they had been all play and talk, just as they had been for the past half year. But now it felt different, almost as if the ship's engine coming to life had also sparked a determined change in them both. This wasn't the first time they'd been like this, in the situation to finally put one and one together and become a whole, but this _was _the first time he was finally willing to take a chance on it.

_Just...go with it._

Slowly he raised his arms, keeping his eyes locked on hers as she brought her other paw to his side and lifted the shirt over his head. He didn't know what it was that let him do this, especially when seconds ago he could hardly even talk to her. Perhaps it was because of what she'd done, that she'd be so willing to undress before him and act like it was nothing.

Or maybe it was because he was finally beginning to realize how many times this same opportunity had presented itself before him in the past.

Six months with her, of non-stop moments filled with awkwardness and that beautiful loving smile of hers, it all seemed to dawn on him then. As her face disappeared behind his shirt for that one second, only to reappear so much closer to his own afterward, it told the vulpine that now was perhaps the best chance he'd ever have to show her how he felt. The signs were all there and in his mind he realized that in time he would _eventually_ try something...so why not now?

Instinct took over and before he could catch himself he had leaned forward the few needed inches until his mouth met hers, the kiss feeling both amazing and dreadful as he quickly realized what he had just done. He caught the look of surprise in her eyes and no more than a second later did he slowly pull away, his gaze meeting her own as another bead of sweat fell between both of them.

_What did you do? Idiot! You ruined everything!_

The fact that she still had that same surprised look on her face seemed to crush his hopes and he quickly stood up and turned away, trying to think of something, _anything _he could say to excuse what he had just done. To salvage anything he could still possibly have with her after doing that.

"Krystal..." he started, bringing a hand to his forehead and rapidly searching his mind for the right words. "I...I shouldn't have done that. I'm sor-

He wouldn't get much further.

He felt a sharp jerk on his arm, turning him around and leaving him waiting for the harsh sting of her hand against the side of his face...only to step back in disbelief as he felt her mouth roughly meet his own, forcing him up against the wall. Now it was his turn to look surprised and he did so flawlessly for the first few seconds...but after realizing she had no intention of backing off he soon found himself answering her, allowing his paws to fall to her waist as he straightened his stance and pushed back.

If all of this hadn't seemed like a dream before, it certainly did now. But he didn't allow himself to think about it, fearing that he'd wake up if he did. Instead he focused on what seemed the most realistic at the moment and that was the taste of the vixen's mouth against his own, the feeling of her fur between his fingers as he held her close, and the smell of her hot scent as it intertwined with his.

The heat was barely noticeable anymore. It was her hands around his neck, her mouth against his own, her body matching his at every curve...it was those things that he payed attention to now. It was six months of feelings, of looks, smiles, laughs, and awkward moments, all being released at once.

Common sense told him it had been only a couple of minutes, but it felt like forever before the two of them pulled away, if only long enough to meet the others gaze and exchange one word.

"Sorry." he finished, getting a smirk from the vixen before she leaned forward and kissed him once more.

"That it took so long?" she asked softly.

He looked down at her and was forced to grit his teeth in restraint at the sight. It wasn't just the fiery look in her eyes that did him in now, it was the hair that wetly hung over them, the ruffled blue fur that ran from her head to her toes, the feeling of her body pressed up against his own as he struggled to simply comprehend what it was he had in his arms.

"Yeah..." he muttered, "That."

She smiled and rested her head against his chest, letting him place a paw on the back of her neck as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

_Just say it. Hell you've done everything else._

"I love you."

He felt her paw tighten at hearing this, clenching a tuft of fur on his back and instantly making him wonder if he'd crossed that line too soon. But once again his fears were dashed, and he could only watch in relief as a smile came over her and she looked up at him. Her eyes were only half visible with her bangs hanging down over them, but it just made her look that much more beautiful, and the love in her gaze easily allowed him to predict what she would say next.

"I know."

He grinned and leaned forward once more, loving the feeling of her lips against his own and never wanting the experience to end. It all came natural now. All the barriers that he'd built up between the two of them over the past half year seemed to have crumbled the second she pushed him up against the wall and kissed him back.

He was no longer the Fox McCloud from six months ago. Not with Krystal as his own. Now he was so much more than he could have ever dreamt of being. With her by his side, knowing she really did love him as he did her...it made everything else seem so insignificant.

"How long have you known?" he muttered with a smile after easing his lips from hers.

"From day one." she answered, bringing a paw up to the side of his face, "I just wish it hadn't taken you six months."

"Had I known I was missing out on this..." he replied, issuing another kiss, "It wouldn't have."

"You know what that means then right?" she said lustfully, easing away from him towards the door.

He shook his head and stepped after her, already longing for the feeling of her body against his own. He watched as she reached the locked exit, allowing a single paw to rest against the side for only a second before the 'click' of the latch sounded off across the room.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do." she finished seductively, sliding the door open and motioning for him to follow her.

"Yes." he answered with an agreeing growl, "We do."

000

Author's Note: Well my limit was 7K and disregarding the Author's Notes I managed to meet it without going over. I had fun and really enjoyed writing this. I don't think it's as good as the Krystmas Oneshot, but I'm not to judge that.

Thanks for reading. I'll be thinking about you guys while I'm on vacation :D

Cheers.


	3. Away In Silence

Author's Note: Been quietly typing on this for the past month or so to get it out of my head. It's long yes, but hopefully worth the read. I'm rather burnt out on writing due to college starting back up, so if this one shot fizzles out I'll probably just take a leave from the site until Christmas, if not a few months after. Oh and thanks to 800M23 for beta reading this. It helped more than you'd believe mate.

000

Tribute to: "Away In Silence" - Creed

000 Summary

There are times when we say or do things with only the best of intentions for others...and sometimes it's taken the wrong way. So when you care so much for something that you're willing to sacrifice what makes you happy, just to ensure that it's okay, that the thing you love the most will be alive to see another day, does that make it worth the misunderstanding?

Is it worth having her hate you?

000 Play...

On most occasions their enemies, in this case a dozen or so Venomian fighters, would flee after realizing who it was they had engaged in battle. Fighting against the legendary StarFox Team was basically signing your own death warrant, even if you _did _have three times as many ships to contest them with. From their leader to the newest member of the group, every one of them possessed an amazing ability to out-think, out-maneuver, and out-perform practically any and every challenger the Lylat system had to offer. No one could best Fox McCloud, or perhaps even Falco Lombardi for that matter, and Slippy Toad was far better than most believed.

Then there was Krystal.

Being the newest member of the team, and having the least amount of experience, it was obvious she lacked the skills that her teammates possessed, if only slightly. She was still leagues ahead of the average pilot, though that wasn't always who they were up against, especially when StarWolf was the target. But that wasn't the case right now. From what he could tell there was nothing about these Venomian pilots that exceeded an average level of skill. This time it wasn't a fight that any of them were worried about.

So...back to the original point; most of them fled after realizing who they were up against.

_So why haven't these guys?_

He raised his gaze towards the top of his cockpit, looking up through the canopy at the distant specs of silver that represented Falco and a couple of Venomian fighters. He was outnumbered, but certainly not in trouble. The vulpine could tell by the carefree shots that he fired that he was only humoring his enemies for the time being. He didn't support this method of fighting but with Falco it was to be expected. He enjoyed playing with his food a little before eating it.

Having taken account of his ace he then looked over to his right, narrowing his gaze and finally managing to pick out Slippy's plane after a burst of orange flashed in the distance.

"Woo! Another one bites the dust!"

He smiled at the amphibians excited tone, while at the same time reaching forward and lowering the volume on his communicator before looking back out. Slippy was doing good as well, though considering who they were up against he wasn't surprised. The two fighters he'd been pursuing broke off in different directions and he watched as the toad cut inside the turn and lined up behind another one, taking only a second to confirm his aim before pulling the trigger and shooting the plane down.

_Nothing to worry about there._

With Falco and Slippy noted as 'okay' he then turned his attention in the other direction, wanting to make sure that the team's newest, and most inexperienced, member was holding her own as well. Eventually he found the vixen, her Arwing appearing from behind a cluster of asteroids while in pursuit of fighter. He watched closely as she navigated through the last few remaining rocks, skillfully sliding by each one and catching up to her prey with every passing second. She might have been the newest addition to the team but to the untrained eye it certainly didn't show.

Of course, that didn't mean there still wasn't a few things for her learn...

"You've got one on your tail blue."

"Yes I know Falco, thank you." she answered determinedly, causing the bird to chuckle.

The vulpine almost smiled but refrained, the seriousness of the situation still all too obvious to him. It didn't matter that she was a good pilot because for all they knew the guy behind her could be a _great _pilot, and that meant until she shook him or shot him down she was risking her life with every passing second. And that was something he wouldn't allow.

No one else had bothered to confront him after he'd taken down four fighters and for the past minute or so he'd done nothing but watch from the side, almost as if he was assessing his team, but break time was now over. If there was one thing he was sure of, more than anything else in the entire galaxy, it was that he'd do anything and everything it took to make sure Krystal was safe. Just the idea of her being in danger made his fur bristle in worry and anger, which was almost a constant feeling considering what line of work they were in.

Of course, he knew why. He'd known four months ago when she decided to join the team, and since then nothing had changed.

He loved her.

That was why he was so hellbent on making her a better pilot. That was why they'd spent countless nights together in the ship's flight simulator, going through every training exercise, every scenario, every textbook maneuver...just so he could make sure she was prepared to face what they were up against on a daily basis. He knew he couldn't force her to stay on the ship, and if he did she'd hate him for it...that...or leave them altogether. And he _really _didn't want that. So making her into a better pilot was perhaps the only answer he could come up with.

That _and _making sure he was there to protect her at all times.

"I've got a lock on him Krystal." he said, having very easily come up from below and fallen in behind the Venomian plane. "Go ahead and swing out of the curve, that should give me a better shot."

"Right." she replied confidently.

Up ahead he watched as the vixen abandoned her track on the fighter in front of her, cutting over to the left and causing the plane before him to do the same. For a split second that put the fighter right in front of the vulpine, and after a few perfectly placed shots the ship went up in a fiery explosion. He rolled out of the line and back out into open space, enjoying the satisfied feeling that came from not only shooting down another fighter, but protecting the one he loved.

"All clear." he spoke proudly, knowing she had performed flawlessly.

"I've got one more over here." the vixen replied, cutting out and taking back off after the one she'd allowed to get away.

"My guy fled," Slippy answered, before adding with a boastful tone, "I guess he didn't want to mess with Terminator Toad!"

"Do you hear yourself sometimes?" Falco muttered, "I swear that's the gayest thing you've said all...well...today anyways."

"You're just jealous because I shot down more than you for once."

"Ah...not really slimy. Give me...one...more...second...and...there!"

The vulpine looked across the field of space to where Falco had been, just barely catching the faint orange explosion in the distance that represented another Venomian ship biting the dust.

"Area clear over here." the bird added smoothly, "Which means we tied Sloppy."

"It's Slippy."

"Who?"

He grinned at their banter but turned his attention back to his left, looking for Krystal to see if she'd chased down the one that slipped away earlier. After a few moments of searching he caught the faint gleam of her ship, and a few miles ahead of it the red spec of a Venomian fighter as well. From what he could tell that was the last remaining one and, if given the chance, he knew the guy would've tucked tail and retreated had the vixen not been right up on him.

By now he was the only one left watching the 'dogfight' while simultaneously doing his best to listen in on Falco and Slippy's chatter. They assumed that the coast was all but clear at this point, and perhaps that was why the two pilots had already started back for GreatFox, leaving the vulpine and Krystal alone to finish things up.

_That was easy enough._

Well...the thing about making assumptions is that, unless you _know _something to be fact...there's always the chance that your wrong. So while Falco and Slippy continued their journey back to GreatFox and while the vulpine also uncaringly floated from where he was and watched Krystal finish things up...it should have come as no surprise that every one of them had their guard down.

Which is why he didn't see the single Venomian fighter that was making a beeline for him. He didn't notice the indication on his ship's radar or the distant gleam of the plane from his right, at least, not until it was too late.

After the first blast connected he quickly realized that something wasn't right. A pilot with any brains at all would have known that it took more than one shot to disable an Arwing fighter, so the vulpine took the short half-second he had to prepare for the upcoming barrage he knew had to be coming...only to feel nothing.

"Got one coming back!" he yelled, looking ahead as the fighter continued straight for his struggling partner and the vixen that was chasing him. "Hear me?"

He waited for a response, giving his team a few seconds to understand what he'd said and hoping for a reply from any of them.

"Krystal, you've got company!" he added, annoyed that no one would answer him. "Another fighter from your six! Do you copy?"

Once more he was left waiting in silence, growing worry and annoyance overtaking him as still no one chose to answer him. He shot a quick glance up to his left where Falco and Slippy had been, neither of the two there now nor making any move to return and stop the returning Venomian, causing him to growl in disbelief.

_Why aren't they responding!?_

Deciding that he'd have to do it alone he reached forward and ignited the ship's main thruster, the force shoving him back in his seat as he started off in the direction of the small fray. It wasn't until he got halfway there however that he noticed something wasn't right. The monitor for the ship's internal computer was flickering and the engine kept misfiring and burning out, putting him further and further behind the blue vixen and her two adversaries.

One final time he tried to message Slippy or Falco for help, or to even warn Krystal, but those efforts were and vain and at this point he figured his communications were offline from the blast he'd suffered.

It had been a half-ass shot on the guy's part. In fact the only reason he'd probably even bothered shooting at the vulpine was because it was on his way towards helping his friend. It was just unfortunate that he'd gotten lucky and hit his mark, and even more unfortunate that it had disabled nearly all the vulpine's controls.

He ignited the thrusters again, getting a sharp kick and rough explosion from them as they fired to life, only to sputter out and die seconds later. As of now he was going pitifully slow as compared to the three ships before him, and he was left with nothing to do other than helplessly watch as the second fighter fell in behind Krystal while she continued to play cat and mouse with the, formerly, final Venomian ship.

It was almost like torture being forced to sit idly by and watch this. To have to see the one thing he loved with his entire being fight for her life while he spectated from the sidelines, the whole time knowing that if something happened to her, if she got hurt or even killed, that it would be his fault.

Right then the past few months with her seemed more important to him than ever before. Those nights they'd spent together alone in the simulators, walking across the ship and talking, grabbing a bite in the kitchen, and even just watching television on the couch...all of it seemed so great right now and he found himself, if only for a second, wishing that she'd known he loved her all that time. So that it could have been so much more than just two friends, two teammates, enjoying each others company. Maybe she loved him as well, he didn't know. But he _did _know he cared for her and as of right now, being forced to watch this scenario play out before him, he realized that perhaps he'd taken for granted all the opportunities he'd had in the past to speak those three words his heart wanted him to.

_I love you._

He clenched his fists in desperation, jerking his head around in the direction Falco and Slippy had went in hopes that they'd be returning, only to see nothing but the darkness of space and stars that settled in the background.

They were alone. His ship was out of commission, if only enough to be useless in a dogfight. Krystal's however was perfectly fine but the numbers were against her, and despite everything he'd taught her, all the hours they'd logged in the flight simulator, he couldn't help but think that she was still unprepared for this situation.

Only a few months ago she had been on Sauria, knowing nothing of flying or piloting a ship. Yes she was an amazingly fast learner, yes she had adjusted to her new lifestyle almost flawlessly, and yes she knew how to handle herself in a tough situation. But that still didn't excuse the fact that she was new to it all. She was better than most pilots Venom had to offer, but who was to say that the guy who had so bravely returned to help his friend was just another 'average' soldier?

With that realization he could only hope that what he'd taught her would pay off now when it meant the most because, to lose her like this...it was something he'd never be able to live with.

He watched as the vixen weaved left and right between the two planes, not so much trying to keep lined up with the one in front of her now as she was simply trying to avoid being locked onto from behind. The gap between her and following fighter was slowly narrowing and he found himself gripping the controls to his Arwing even tighter, reaching up once again and trying to fire the engine but getting hardly nothing in response.

_Why hasn't she called for help!? Just because my communications are shot doesn't mean hers are!_

He didn't think she'd be too proud to ask for help, especially in this situation. It didn't seem like the Krystal he knew, the Krystal he had taught, and he desperately wished that she'd radio to Falco or Slippy for assistance.

At first he thought she'd be okay, that even with two enemies the vixen would be able to hold her own. But the longer he watched the more unsure he was of that assumption. The ship that had once been in front of her had now rolled out of her line of sight after skipping through an asteroid field, which left only the fighter on her six to worry about for now. However it was this pilot, the one who had returned to help his friend, that the vulpine knew she had underestimated. This wasn't your run of the mill Venomian pilot.

This was an ace.

_Surely she realizes that by now? For him to have stayed on her this long without losing ground...she has to know better!_

"Having trouble blue?"

Falco's voice sounded like music to his ears at this point and he found himself overjoyed that the opportunity to ask for assistance had finally arrived. So his communications _weren't _completely shot. He could hear them, at least he still had that ability.

"Not at all Falco." came her response, causing the vulpine to stiffen in disbelief. "Just enjoying the scenery."

_What!? No! Tell him you need help! You know you can't beat this guy Krystal! _

_**And I can't lose you like this.**_

"Stars stars and more stars." the bird muttered, "Oh and rocks."

"And suns." Slippy added.

"Stars _are _suns you idiot."

_I can't believe what I'm hearing!_

"Fall back!" he yelled into his mic, desperately hoping his voice would get through to one of them. "Krystal needs your help Falco!"

"Anyways," Falco spoke lazily, "We're back at the ship Fox, everything's all good here. See you two in a few."

"Roger." the vixen answered.

_She knows better than this!_

He looked back out at her again, clenching the controls to his Arwing even tighter as he watched the vixen zig-zag left and right in order to avoid the blaster fire that came from behind. The desperation was obvious. She was outmatched at every turn. This pilot was on the same level as Slippy, perhaps even Falco, and apparently he had every intention of killing her in order to avenge his fallen comrades.

And he'd achieve that goal within the next few seconds if something didn't change.

"It's not worth it." he growled, reaching up again and attempting to fire the ship's engine, only to fail once more and slam his fists on the controls. "She knows this guy isn't your average pilot. She shouldn't be risking her life!"

It might have been unfair to judge her on such a level, the vulpine subconsciously knowing he'd done far stupider things in his career. But this time it was different. This time it involved someone he couldn't live without. So for her to be doing something that could endanger herself, when common sense told them both that it could be avoided, it made him angry at her for not doing what was right. He loved her so much he was mad at the vixen. Mad that she was stupid enough to risk her life over something as stupid as a small pointless skirmish.

_Call for help! Return to the ship! Do anything! But don't try to fight his guy, he's better than the rest of them!_

Still his thoughts went unheeded and he was left watching in frustration as the vixen struggled to stay alive with the ace pilot on her tail. He knew what he was doing, that much was obvious. He'd weighed up the vixen perfectly, he'd figured out how good a pilot she was and knew that in order to score this kill he'd have to close the distance to within a couple hundred feet at least...and that was exactly what what was happening now.

No matter what move she made, what spin, cut, loop, turn, he matched it and did it better, every time growing a little bit closer to her.

_You know you can't win this one! Call for help damnit!_

He looked around once more, desperate to catch the gleam of Falco or Slippy's Arwing in the distance, only to be sorrowfully disappointed yet again.

_They aren't coming back. _

"Damnit Krystal!"

The fact that he was so angry, so worked up and pissed off, it still wasn't directed at the guy trying to kill the sapphire fox that he loved so dearly. No, it was at _her_. For the past four months he'd worked with her, trained her, instructed her on what to do in certain situations, and what not to do. She was more sensible than this, he _knew _it. She was smart enough to know that she was in trouble right now, that she needed to swallow her pride and call for help because this wasn't something worth dying over. But she didn't.

She hadn't even mentioned the situation to Falco or Slippy, and as for himself, he could only wonder if she knew he was still there watching the whole scene play out.

_Don't be so stupid!_

A small burst of orange caught his eye and he held his breath in fear as he noticed the vixen's left wing had lost a few pieces from being hit.

"Call for help..." he muttered, feeling more helpless and pathetic than ever, "Please."

Another flash of orange sparked from her ship as the Venomian pilot scored another hit, causing the vulpine's fists to shake in fury. Why didn't she retreat? Why didn't she tell the others she needed help, that she was about to be killed? Why was she risking her life over something as meaningless as a border skirmish between Cornerian lines? She knew better than this. She knew not to let it get this far. He'd taught her that countless times.

He'd made sure to tell her, after every single training session they had shared, that nothing in this war was worth losing her over. He'd said it professionally but on the inside it had meant something entirely different...and he thought she'd figured that out. He thought she knew how badly he needed her, and that he wanted her to stay safe no matter what it took. So to be doing this, to be acting so proud and determined when it could get her killed, it just made him angrier and angrier with her...it made him love her so much more.

From the other side of his view the previous Venomian fighter had came into sight, wanting to aid his friend and return the favor from earlier. This only seemed to put an exclamation point on the ending that was about to happen. From both directions they had the vixen trapped, her ship now crippled and barely out of reach of the pilot behind her, and all the while her communications line staying silent.

_Why Krystal? Why are you letting this happen?_

He ignited the thrusters on his ship again, only to have them sputter and die, but then only repeated the process. Over and over he tried to force his Arwing back into commission, demanding that it possess the same dedication and willpower to do whatever it took to protect her that he did. But every time he received the same response, and every time the sick feeling in his stomach grew a little stronger.

_This shouldn't be happening! It was just a stupid skirmish, nothing more! Why doesn't she use her head? Why did she let it go this far?_

The only thing standing between her and certain demise happened to be a small cluster of asteroids, and with every passing second the three ships grew even closer and closer to them. The expert fighter behind her had all but ended the fight, all the while his teammate continued to head straight for them in the opposite direction, entrapping her for the final few moments that would be left in the battle. In his mind he could see it playing out, the explosion that accompanied a plane being shot down, the feeling of sickness and dread that would overcome him with realizing Krystal had been killed...because of him.

That he'd not been able to do anything but sit here and watch, listening to all the she had, or _hadn't, _said when it was most important, it drove him mad. In reality this was her own fault, but he'd never see it that way. It was because of him that things were like this. He shouldn't have let her come on this mission, or even join the team for that matter. At least if that had been the case she'd still be alive come tomorrow, even _if _she wasn't in his life. Just so she'd be okay, that she'd survive and live on. That was his mission.

And right then, as he watched the vixen and her opponents disappear behind the cluster of asteroids...as he saw the fiery explosion light up the darkness of space in that area...he realized he had failed that mission.

_Krystal..._

000

_This guy is pretty good._

She continued to look down at her Arwing's computer, using the view it offered of her backside to aid her attempts of shaking the Venomian. For the past few minutes this had been the case. He was closing the distance between them and she realized that soon there wouldn't be enough room for her to out-maneuver _any _type of shot that he fired. Meaning she had to do something...fast.

Common sense told her she should have called for help, but she refrained. For the past few months she had been desperate to prove herself to them, to Fox...and now was her chance. Two on one...if she could fight her way out of this she knew the vulpine would be proud of her. It would prove that she had matured as a pilot much more than any of them had ever imagined.

This was her test.

_If I tell them I need help it won't change a thing. I've got to do something on my own for once._

But right now, as she bit her lower lip and felt the sweat running down her face, she realized that she might have underestimated her opponent. Still though she couldn't tell them she needed help, not after what she'd said to Falco, and especially not since Fox was still out there somewhere. This second ship had come as a surprise, but the vulpine had taught her well. She could fight her way out of this somehow...if not then it would just prove she wasn't worthy of being on his team, of being with someone as great as Fox McCloud.

For the past minute it had required every single ounce of effort and energy just to stay out of this guy's crosshairs. Unlike his friend, that he'd so annoyingly returned to save, this pilot knew how to fly with the best of them. He was obviously one of Venom's better soldiers, and he was showing it by pushing the vixen to her max.

_I've got to think of something...if not this might get bad._

No sooner had the thought left her did she feel the side of her ship vibrate, causing her to look out at her wing and grit her teeth in annoyance at the blaster mark that had damaged her fighter.

_Maybe I **should **call for help now..._

_**No! You can beat this guy. Use your head, remember everything Fox taught you!**_

She felt another shot connect, causing her to groan in frustration before cutting a hard right and throwing the fighter behind her off guard, if only slightly. It was then that she noticed his friend, her prey from earlier, as he was heading directly for her from a few hundred miles out. Any other time she would have felt trapped being in this situation but thanks to Fox and all that he'd taught her, she felt something else.

Ingenuity.

Halfway between her and the fighter ahead there rested a cluster of asteroids, just far away enough from each other to get a couple of Arwings through. Going by her speed and judgment she figured that both herself, the guy chasing her, and the Venomian heading directly at her, would all meet somewhere in the midst of the floating rocks if she timed it right.

That was her chance.

_It's crazy, but it might work. And if it does...if I survive, I know he'll be proud of me. They all will._

Somehow a smile made it's way across her face as she gave the Arwing's thrusters every bit of power they had, just barely managing to out run the Venomian plane behind her. She looked ahead at the asteroids, searching them out and finally seeing a gap wide enough to fly through. She then slowly eased to the left, watching ahead of her and feeling relief as the Venomian matched her line and aimed for the same gap on the other side of the cluster of rocks.

If nothing else, they'd all meet in the middle.

_I can only hope we don't collide._

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this was far too risky to attempt but considering the situation she was in, and how good the fighter on her six was, she realized that this was perhaps the only option she had left. Besides, if anything it was innovative right? This was something only Fox would have thought of, and she was sure he'd be amazed if she could pull it off.

_And if you don't?_

She ignored the thought, choosing instead to focus every bit of attention on the angle of her ship as she came up on the asteroids. From behind she felt another blast connect with her Arwing but brushed it off, knowing that there was nowhere else to turn to avoid the shots now. At this moment all she really needed to worry about was avoiding the ship directly ahead of her, the green scaled face of the Venomian pilot as clear as day as they came within half a mile of meeting in the middle.

_Steady...steady...and...now!_

She took a deep breath and cut the controls to the right, spinning the Arwing on it's side and doing her best to stay aligned with the opening at the other end of the group of asteroids. At the same time she braced herself for the possible impact, not being able to see the oncoming Venomian ship now but knowing it was right upon her and would either collide with her, miss everyone all together, or hit his friend.

And somehow, it ended up being the latter of the three.

There was only a split second to admire the orange glow of the explosion behind her before the vixen's attention was jerked back to her front, just barely being able to steady her Arwing and make it through the closing gap between two asteroids and back out into open space. Circling around she looked back at the wreckage, taking a minute to praise Fox for all he'd taught her, and lady luck for allowing her dangerous idea to work out in the end.

She let out a shaky breath and bowed her head, sitting there in silence for a few seconds as she allowed the adrenaline in her body to settle before finally letting a smile come over her.

_I can't believe that worked!_

_**Wait until I tell Fox! He'll be amazed.**_

"Okay guys," she finally spoke, "I got him."

"About time." Falco muttered, "I'm already back in the control room, Slippy's coming in now. You and Fox can head back."

"Gotcha."

Now she was glad she hadn't told any of them to return. That she'd been able to get out of that mess on her own, without relying on others to help her like always, it made her feel more than proud. Yes it might have been risky, yes the vulpine would have probably preferred she called for help rather than pull a stunt like that, and yes he might be a little angry at her, but that would all be overshadowed in the end, she was sure of it. This was the brightest moment with the team she had so far and she knew that ultimately there was really only one thing she wished she could change about it all.

_If only Fox could have seen me. _

The vulpine had been rather quiet this whole time but she didn't think much of it, figuring he could've still been off fighting a stray Venomian plane and didn't want to bother any of them. That, or he was still somewhat shy when it came to talking to her. Either way, she knew he was okay and could only smile to herself as she thought about telling them all the story of how she'd survived this one.

000

It took far longer than it should have for him to get back to GreatFox, but time wasn't really what was on his mind during the trip. It was more of a mental/emotional battle that kept him occupied the entire time his crippled Arwing slugged it's way across open space.

What he'd saw earlier...at first he was sure she'd been killed. Of course a moment later those thoughts were proven wrong and he felt the sweetest feeling of relief he'd even known. But for those few seconds that he didn't know any better...those few seconds after the explosion when he could all but swear she'd lost her life because of him...they were the most unbearable of his life. To be sitting there, tears running down his face as he imagined his world without Krystal in it anymore, without her beautiful smile lighting up the ship, her scent lining the halls, her voice perking his ears with every word...imagining such a world as that...it all but destroyed him for that brief moment.

And the guilt he had felt...it had been unbearable. None of the reasons mattered then. The fact that she hadn't called for help was excusable. Why? Because she shouldn't _have _to. He should have been there to start with, if that had been the case then it never would have come to this. He had _known _she was inexperienced, he had _known _she still had things to learn.

It was his own fault.

At least, that's what half of his mind was saying. The other half was feeling something that, while he wanted to ignore, he couldn't.

_Why didn't she call for help? How could she be so...so...stupid!? She knows better than that!_

He was angry at her. So she _was _inexperienced, that was the truth, but that didn't mean she knew nothing of flying. She was smarter than any of them, and learned twice as fast! What he'd taught her should have come into play back there, but instead she went on her own behalf and did things her way...the way that almost got her killed.

It was out of love that he felt such emotions and he knew it, and now, knowing she was already back on the ship and within the safety of GreatFox's walls, he found himself unsure of how he should act when he met her again.

Subconsciously he had entered the hanger, easily piloting his crippled ship into the bay and landing near the corner of the room where most repairs were done. Up ahead he could see Slippy, Falco, and Krystal in the control room, and he was even able to catch the surprise on their faces as they realized his ship was in such bad shape, but none that seemed to registered with him. He had muted his communications, not wanting to hear anything any of them had to say until he could think things through on his own end first.

What had just happened...it wasn't the first time one of them had been in that position. Falco, Slippy, and himself had been in near-death experiences on more than one occasion as well. But it was entirely difference now. This time it wasn't one of his friends that had been on the spot, and if it had been they wouldn't have made the same mistakes...but instead it had been Krystal. It had been the one thing in his life that he go without. The one thing that he was willing to sacrifice everything for, no matter what, just to make sure she was okay.

And because of that realization the vulpine felt the strangest of feelings coming over him. After watching all of that play out, after feeling the things he had for those few seconds, thinking she was...dead...he just had to make sure of one thing, if nothing else.

That she never did it again.

He threw open the canopy and jumped to the ground, standing there for a few seconds and looking down as he continued to battle out the feelings inside of him, before finally turning and narrowing his gaze up at the control room. He could hear the door opening, followed by the sound of three sets of feet as they made their way down the stairs and towards the hanger.

They were coming to him. She would be here.

In his head he was composing a script to follow, to be stern and passionate when he spoke to her, to explain that it was dangerous and while it _did_ pay off, it wouldn't have been worth it had she been hurt...or worse, killed. But as they came into view, Falco and Slippy first, followed by the vixen who wore the most beautiful of smiles, he found himself feeling something completely opposite as to what he'd wanted.

He lowered his gaze back to floor, gritting his teeth and still, even now, struggling to get over the sick feeling that remained within him from what had happened earlier. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, recalling the orange explosion that was now permanently stored in his mind, always knowing that the memory he'd have of it would be one of wrongful assumptions. Of the time he thought he'd lost her.

Forever.

"You aren't going to believe the story blue has to tell you." Falco spoke as they drew closer, "We've got a prodigy here!"

"I just can't believe none of us were there to see it!" Slippy added excitedly, "It sounded amazing."

He raised his gaze towards them at that, resting first on Slippy, then Falco, and finally Krystal, each of them freezing in their tracks as they caught the look of anger and disbelief in his eyes.

"I _did _see it." he muttered coldly, stepping forward until he was face to face with the vixen, the proud look in her eyes quickly fading, "And you know what I think it was?"

Almost immediately Falco deduced the tone he had, having seen it a few times before, and he knew what the vulpine was going to say. Even so, he tried to stop it, knowing that the following words would be out of love, not hate, but that they'd still come across the wrong way.

"Now Fox-

"I think it was the stupidest thing you've ever done." he spoke harshly, cutting off the bird and refusing to turn away from the vixen despite the hurt look that had started to come over her.

"Hey Fox that's not nice. She just thought-

"She _didn't _think Slippy!" he yelled, shooting the toad an equally angry look, "That's the problem!"

He looked back at her now, her ears pinned back as she continued to take the vulpine's lashing. And even though the look in her eyes hurt him just as bad, it wasn't enough to stop his emotions from getting the better of him. He _had _to fuss at her like this, he _had _to make sure she understood how stupid she had been, how dangerous what she had done was.

"You could have been killed!" he said angrily, "All because you acted selfish! Like you forgot we are a _team! _That we _help _each other!"

She bowed her head at this, but it still wasn't enough to cause him to refrain, and he wouldn't...not until he was sure she'd never try something like this again. The memory of how he'd felt for that one moment, thinking she was dead, it kept coming back to him and fueling his determination to make sure she learned her lesson.

"It's not Krystal!" he went on, "It's StarFox. _Team _StarFox! You could have called for help but you didn't! And you know better than that! All that time we spent working in the simulators, all the hours I sacrificed just to make sure you knew what to do if something like this _did _happen...doesn't all that mean anything to you?"

"Hey...

"You could have _died_! Just because you thought you didn't need anyone's help!" he continued, ignoring Falco, "But what if you had been wrong?"

"Fox-

"You are smarter than that!" he spoke roughly, refusing to stop, "You know better than to act _that_ way on _my_ team! We aren't here to best each other or prove anything, we're here to survive and take care of each other!"

"Fox-

"We are professionals! And if you haven't learned that by now," his voice growing somewhat softer but still harboring a firm anger, "then I don't know if you should even be here."

"God damnit Fox leave her alone!"

_Too much..._

_**I don't care. Not if that's what it takes.**_

He felt Falco jerk his shoulder around, forcing him to face the bird and Slippy. And going by the expressions they wore, the look in both their eyes, he knew he'd gone too far. He'd said a few understandable things, but he'd taken it to an extreme level and stepped over a line that shouldn't have been crossed.

But still, despite it all, he continued, looking back over at her and making sure to sound as cold and affirming as he possibly could.

"Understand?"

Her response was a mere nod.

"I am your captain," he went on sternly, "From here on out you _will _obey my orders."

"Yes sir." she spoke softly.

Without looking up at him the vixen turned away, her tail dragging along the floor as she headed for the exit of the hanger.

It had went against everything he had ever wanted to do to her. His intentions, from day one, were to make her happy. To keep her from crying, not cause it. To make her smile, not frown. To give her a reason to enjoy being a part of the team, not hate it. But after what he'd just done he figured he'd be lucky to ever hear her voice again...at least, in the way it used to be. Without the formality behind it.

He'd said those things because he loved her. In his heart and mind the only way he could be sure that she understood his orders and followed them, that she never put her life on the line for something so stupid a second time...was to back it all up with the anger he kindled from those feelings.

His gaze shifted from the exit back over to Falco, the bird shooting the vulpine a look of disgust that almost made him feel guilty for what he'd done. But he tried to ignore the feeling. He'd known all along her reaction would be like this, but it was worth it. If it meant keeping her safe, even if she hated his guts, it was worth it.

"I know why you did it..." the bird spoke hatefully, "but that doesn't make you any less of an asshole."

"You don't understand." he replied, the anger now gone from him with the vixen's absence. "You weren't there."

"No I wasn't." Falco answered, "I was here. And guess what, she's here now too. Which means she _survived, _she learned her lesson from it. What you just did... everything you said to her...it was unnecessary...it-

"It keeps her safe." the vulpine retorted confidently, "And that's all that matters."

"What about keeping her happy?" Slippy asked softly, causing his tail to droop, "Which is more important?"

He stood there a few seconds longer, his gaze shifting from Falco and then to Slippy before finally letting out a sigh and turning towards the hanger exit.

"You both know the answer to that one."

_No matter what Krystal, I'd rather you hate me and be alive, than love me and be dead. _

000

_You want me to act professional? You want me to treat you like a captain and follow your orders? Fine then. I'll be your little subordinate Fox, if that's what you want._

_**But don't expect things to be the same as they once were. Not now. **_

000

"Krystal wait up!"

The vixen stopped in her tracks and glanced behind her to see Falco stepping out of his bedroom, already shooting her a friendly look that she so rarely received from him.

"Good morning Falco." she said gently, forcing a smile before matching his pace as he caught up to her. "I'm surprised you're awake so early."

"Yeah well...there's a few reasons behind that." he answered, leading her across the lounge and into the kitchen, "I'm starving, I think my stomach was growling so loud it woke me up."

She allowed a small laugh to escape her as she took a bowl from the avian, more than grateful for the friendly attitude that he was showing her. It was unexpected, but not out of the norm after what happened a few nights ago. After Fox had said those things to her it seemed that both the bird _and _Slippy were being nicer to her than ever...all the while giving the vulpine the cold shoulder.

And she couldn't help but think he deserved it.

"A built in alarm clock?" she asked with a smirk, reaching up and grabbing a box of cereal from the cabinet above the counter. "That must come in handy."

He only grinned in response before taking the box from her and pouring some into his own bowl. Before he'd yelled at her, before Fox had let his anger out, she'd never really connected with Falco this well. But there must have been something about what Fox had said that night that triggered a sympathetic side in the avian and Slippy, and she certainly hadn't expected it.

But for the past few days it did ease the tension around the ship, if only somewhat.

"The second thing is that I wanted to speak to you about something."

She screwed the top back on the jug of milk and set it in the fridge before turning around, grabbing a spoon, and plopping down at the table across him. She could already guess what he was going to say, and truthfully she didn't want to talk about it. What Fox had done was unfair, hypocritical, and over the line, but at the same time she knew why he did it. He was just worried about her.

Still, it changed something between them.

For the past two days she hadn't been able to bring herself to meet his gaze, rather look down at the ground or anywhere else, if only to make sure that same look of disappointment wasn't still in his eyes. Rather than casually talk with him like they'd done before, she installed a new sense of authority between them, something they both hated. Yes she knew he'd said those things out of fear and worry, but at the same time she also knew he'd went too far and it had angered her. So she had bowed her head that night and walked away, respecting his words and with them donning a new attitude towards the vulpine that she knew would only make things worse.

After all...it was his ship.

His team.

His rules.

So she'd coincide with it all, and in return maybe respect her again.

That being the case, every time he'd spoken to her in the last 48 hours, no matter what he said or asked, she'd replied as formally as possible.

Yes sir.

No sir.

And every time she'd spoken with that militaristic tone, it being as cold and emotionless as she could manage, she knew it had felt like a slap to his face. She knew he was regretting what he'd said to her the other day...yet he didn't stop her. He didn't apologize for what he'd done, and until he did she'd keep this up. She'd be the good little girl he wanted her to be, if only to keep the captain happy.

"What would that be about?" she asked, looking up at Falco with an innocent smirk.

The bird held her gaze for a few seconds before shaking his head and cracking a grin. "You're killing Fox you know that?"

She smiled at this and brought the spoon to her mouth, taking a small bite of cereal and thinking about the words.

"I'm just doing what he told me to."

It _was _the truth. He'd made it clear as day that he was her commanding officer and that she'd treat him as such without question. It didn't matter that he regretted it all now.

"He _hates _being addressed by 'sir' or 'captain' or any of those military labels." the avian answered, "Especially by you."

"Then he shouldn't have said those things."

"He didn't mean them."

"Then he should apologize."

She was still angry more than anything else. She was an adult, she knew how to take care of herself, if not then she wouldn't be here right now would she? But Fox...it was as if he saw her as child now, and treated her as such. And until that changed, until he dropped the act he was putting on, then she would continue to feel this way towards him...even if her heart was completely against it.

"Oh c'mon blue," the avian pleaded, leaning forward now, "You know he's just worried about you."

"I can take care of myself." she responded calmly, taking another bite of cereal.

"Yes I know that, and so does Fox...it's just...he thought you had been killed out there that day and...

_**Wait what?**_

_He did? Why would he think...oh..._

He'd been watching the dogfight from the side in his crippled Arwing, she'd figured that much out already. So for him to have thought she had died...the vixen realized he must have been on the opposite side of that cluster of asteroids, not knowing who's ship had exploded, but just assuming the worst and thinking it was hers.

_So he thought...he thought I had been killed. That's why..._

_**But that's part of the game, he knows that.**_

_Yes but...if he loves me then...that would..._

"...he just wanted to make sure you didn't do something like that again." the bird finished, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I never figured you to be the ship's counselor Falco." she replied with a grin, doing her best to push away the ideas in her head.

At this he stiffened and blushed, looking down at his bowl and scooping up another mouthful of cereal before answering, "It's not like a care or anything...I'm just tired of seeing you two acting all depressed and hating each others guts all the time."

_I don't hate him._

_**And I know he doesn't hate me. **_

"I don't hate Fox." she replied, voicing her thoughts with a smirk, "Like I said, I'm just doing what he told me."

"Which is?"

"Following orders."

From the other side of the lounge they heard the opening and closing of a door, followed by a faint yawn that she easily depicted as belonging to the vulpine. She could feel her heartbeat quicken as she realized he was heading towards the lounge, and eventually towards them, causing the vixen to mentally construct just how she needed to act towards him this morning.

_I hate doing this but I can't stop now. I've got to make my point. He's got to understand..._

"You know..." Falco spoke firmly, glancing across the room before looking back at her, "I've never been one to follow orders and I'm still here."

"Yes." she answered with a small smile, "But I've got a point to get across to my good captain, and I plan on doing so no matter what."

The bird held her gaze a second or so before smirking in amusement and shaking his head. "Fine blue, I know you've got something planned. But..." he added, his eyes darting over to his right as he caught the vulpine entering the lounge, "Just try not to drag this out for too long. I'm afraid Fox is going to fall apart."

_That's not up for me to decide._

She caught his amused look and winked in response before turning her attention back down to her cereal bowl, reassuming her cold and uncaring attitude towards her 'captain' as he entered the kitchen and froze as he realized she was there.

"Up already Falco?" he finally managed to say, the vixen having no idea if he was looking at her, and not daring to do anything but silently bring the spoon to her mouth.

"Just sharing a meal with your subordinate." he answered coolly, causing her to secretly smile to herself as she realized the bird was aiding in her plan before adding, "Captain."

At this she scooted her chair back and stood, catching his gaze for the smallest of moments before looking back down at the table, grabbing her bowl, and walking over to the sink. The look that she'd caught on his face, that regret and sadness in his eyes, it made her feel both satisfied and heartbroken. She didn't want to make him feel this way but if there was ever going to be chance of them becoming something more than just teammates, if he _did _feel the way towards her that she thought he did, then the only way it would work would be if he took back what he'd said the other day.

Because that was something she just couldn't forget.

She turned back towards them now, her line of sight going no further than the vulpine's waist as she stood before him and waited for the words she knew would be coming.

"Good morning Krystal." he finally said softly, as if he was unsure about even talking to the vixen.

_Say it..._

"Sir." she answered coldly, managing a small nod before stepping past the vulpine and heading for the lounge.

For the quickest of moments she'd glanced up and noted his reaction, afterward not knowing whether to smile or frown from the expression he'd been wearing. To say that he was disappointed would be putting it lightly, but she knew why he felt that way. That same hopeful look had been there the morning after he'd said those things, and yesterday as well, as if he was hoping the introduction of a new day would return things back to how they used to be. When she'd actually talk to him.

Before all of this, had it been just another normal day, she would have worked up the best of smiles for the vulpine. She would have cheerfully replied to his words and enjoyed the small red-faced blush that would follow as he looked away, and then the two of them would have eaten breakfast together before heading down to the hanger to begin the daily task of preparing their Arwing's for patrol. Afterward they'd head to the simulators and further enjoy the company of each other until noon or so, only to grab another bite together before resuming where they left off.

Stuff like that...it's what should have been happening now. But instead the vixen found herself letting out a sigh of frustration as she entered the hall and made for her bedroom.

_Eventually he'll do something right?_

_**I hope. **_

000

_I've got to do something. _

_**No. If you take back what you said then she'll just be in danger again.**_

_But I can't take this...feeling...between us. She hates me for saying those things._

_**You were willing to live with that remember?**_

_But for the rest of my life? _

_**If that's what it takes.**_

_I'd rather be dead._

000

"Six down, two more to go!"

"You can count? I'm impressed Slippy!"

"Falco...

It was their first encounter with Venomian forces in four days and, much like before, the fray was nothing to feel much concern for. Or atleast, that should have been the case. Ever since what had almost happened to her, ever since she'd nearly been removed from his life forever, he found himself worrying constantly about the vixen.

In fact, it was that same worry that was causing him to do so poorly right now. Had his head been in the game he would've already shot down the last two remaining ships, but up until then, until Krystal had finished off her own opponents and was finally deemed safe from harm, he'd flown like a rookie. Ninety percent of the time he'd been watching her, only distantly trying to follow the fighter in front of him, while at the same time avoiding the one on his six.

She'd easily shot down three planes, and in spectacular time nonetheless, but that still changed nothing. In fact, for some reason he couldn't quite name, he found himself critiquing the vixen in his mind, finding fault with anything and everything she didn't do perfectly. Why? Because all of it could make the difference between life and death.

Of course had she known he was doing this, and had she been watching the vulpine at the moment, he figured she would have every right to call him the universe's biggest hypocrite.

_She made it. She listened to my orders and did what she was supposed to. _

_**She's alive. **_

Despite it all, that made what he'd said to her worth the cold shoulder he was receiving. As long as she was still breathing at the end of the day.

_Okay now to take down these two clowns. _

He looked back ahead, ready to get back into the zone and take down the fighter before him...only to narrow his gaze in confusion as he realized nothing was there.

"What are you, blind?" Falco yelled, his voice harsh and annoyed as he noticed the vulpine's situation. "You let them both get behind you!"

Looking down into his monitor he realized Falco was right and, after seeing a tracer fly by his wing, proceeded to rolling up and over in an attempt to shake his followers. Doing so he managed to lose one of the planes, but not both, and had to grit his teeth in annoyance as another blast came too close for comfort.

_Venom's training it's pilots better, that or I'm getting rusty._

Using another textbook maneuver that he'd perfected the vulpine pulled up and cut back on the controls, reversing the thrusters and smirking in satisfaction as the Venomian behind him failed to mimic the act and went flying past him. He cut down once more and fell into line behind his newly acquired prey, ready to pull the trigger and have one less problem to worry about, only to cringe in surprise as he felt a blast shake his ship from behind.

Jerking his head around he took a quick second to look over the other Venomian fighter, the one that he'd lost earlier, before rolling down and out of his crosshairs, losing track of both ships now.

_This is embarrassing...I should have ended this minutes ago. _

Using an educated guess, and getting it right, the vulpine caught sight of the ship that had hit him a few hundred miles up, in the perfect position to fall in behind him no matter what course of action he took. Then, knowing he had a friend, he looked below, sneering in annoyance at the sight of his Venomian teammate as he realized they were in the perfect trapping position.

"Are you feeling okay Fox?" came Slippy's voice, making him sigh in annoyance. "You're flying like...

"Slippy." Falco muttered humorously.

"What?"

"You." the avian replied, "He's flying like you."

"No he's not!" the toad cried back, "I fly _way _better than that."

"Hmm...well...I guess you're right about that."

"I know I am!"

"Do you need help...captain?"

The introduction of the vixen's voice into the conversation only made the redness spread further across his face. To have Falco and Slippy talking about him like this, and then for her to ask such a question when in his mind it was _her _that would need _his _his help...it just made all of it that much more ironic.

"No." he answered firmly.

"Is that an order sir?" she asked, her voice both soft but firm.

He only growled in response before reaching forward and igniting the ship's thrusters, blasting ahead of the two Venomian fighters and watching as they followed suit and closed in on him. Seconds later they had fallen back in behind his Arwing, leaving him to yet again resort to tricks and spins in order to out-maneuver and put distance between them. But, as was the case with Krystal, these pilots seemed to be better than average...either that _or_ knowing who they were up against, and that they had an advantage at the moment, brought out the best in them.

Either way, he found himself relying on skills he'd not been forced to use in months, and only then because it had been against StarWolf.

_But this isn't StarWolf! These are just two lucky pilots who are having a good day. I can't believe I'm letting them drag this out..._

As the thought was leaving him so did a stray blast connect with the back of his right wing, the impact leaving obvious impairments on the ship as he felt his speed drop. Now he _knew _he had to end the fight, and fast. That being the case he pulled an old trick that Bill had taught him many years ago, praying that it would work. He reached forward and rested a paw on the thrust, thinking it over for the smallest of seconds before ignoring his conscious and just doing it. Immediately after killing the throttle he reversed it, while at the same time pulling the air flaps that were mainly used for inter-planet fighting.

It slowed him down...greatly. But with the act came one huge risk.

_Here goes nothing!_

Going from 10,000mph to 2,000...in a matter of seconds nonetheless...was a strain on the body. But even worse than that was if you did it with someone following behind you, or in this case, someones. And his team, all three of them which had been making their way to him and watching, had just enough time to voice their worry and surprise before the climax was reached.

"Idiot!"

"Don't do that!"

"Fox..."

Less than half a second after hearing the vixen call out his name did the vulpine see the two Venomian fighters go soaring past him, never expecting him to pull such an act and not even bothering to copy it. Fortunately they didn't do what everyone had expected them to. Instead of ramming into him, instantly killing him, the pilots had managed to pull out at the last moment, the vulpine easily feeling the heat from their ships as they went by.

His grip on the controls loosened as he let out a shaky breath and grinned, watching as the two planes started to circle back around before cutting back out and retreating after they saw the rest of his team had joined him.

_Nice trick Bill. _

A little risky, but just another textbook move that he'd taught himself. It worked, that was all that mattered in the end.

Perhaps it was the sense of satisfaction he had from pulling it off. Maybe it was the pride he felt, or the relief from simply surviving...or some other random thought or emotion. But whatever it was, it ended up being enough to overshadow the painfully obvious fact that was running through all of their minds during the flight back to GreatFox. Well...everyone's but his.

What he'd just done was no better than what Krystal had tried, but he didn't see it that way, and had he thought about it he would have known why. It didn't matter if he died. It only mattered that _she _lived. His life was nothing without her, but she didn't need him around to make it. So the irony of what he'd done never crossed his mind, though the same couldn't be said for everyone else on his team.

Yet even though that was the case no one said anything about it. Falco remained quiet, as did Slippy, and even Krystal. But they were all certain of one thing, if nothing else. Something would go down when they were back on GreatFox, and the vulpine would rightfully deserve it.

000

_What do I say to that? Nothing? _

_**You have to say something!**_

_But will it matter? What difference will it really make?_

_**It could make all the difference in the world. It could fix things between you and him. **_

_Or make it all so much worse._

**_That's a risk you've just got to take._**

000

After witnessing Fox's daredevil act earlier she had felt the urge to do two things to the vulpine. The first thing would have been slapping the hell out of him for being such an idiot _and _hypocrite. How dare he fuss at her for _anything _when he himself pulled the same stunts! Surely he realized how ironic the whole thing was right?

The second thing she would have done involved her arms flying around his neck and her mouth meeting his own, her heart knowing that the only way she could express her gratitude towards him being alive was this way. In all the time she'd known him the vulpine had never been so close to death as he'd been earlier. He was always smarter than that, he had a grasp on the situation and was one step ahead of whoever it was he was fighting. But today that hadn't been the case.

Today he'd let his guard down and risked his life to gain the upper hand. Something that he'd fussed at her for doing only days ago.

Which led back to the original thought.

_What do I say to that?_

She stood side by side with Falco and Slippy up in the control room, following tradition and allowing Fox to dock with the ship last. The fact that none of them had said anything to the vulpine after what he'd done only seemed to stress the importance of what needed to be done once they confronted him. It was because they knew this was her chance. This was her opportunity to get back at the vulpine for hurting her those few days ago.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy." Falco finally muttered, watching with the rest of them as the hanger doors closed behind the vulpine's Arwing.

"Tell me about it." Slippy added grudgingly.

"Well blue..." the bird spoke calmly, looking over at her, "if there was ever a time to say something to him, it's now."

She nodded in response but remained standing in place, narrowing her gaze at the vulpine as he threw open the canopy to his ship and jumped out, a satisfied look on his face as he stretched his muscles and cast a glance up towards them. It felt weird to have such an emotion directed at Fox. She _was _angry with him, she _did _want to fuss at him and cause him to feel the same pain she had felt that night he'd yelled at her. And she had the right to, especially after what had just went down.

But at the same time she didn't want any of that. It was never her intention to let him down or hurt him, and she figured the same could have been said for him about her.

_It's all out of love isn't it? That's why we feel this way towards each other._

_**Right?**  
><em>

"Here he comes," Slippy said, an almost eager tone edging on his voice, "I can't wait to hear this."

Falco merely let out a 'feh' of agreement as the two of them turned towards the door that led from the hanger. The faint sound of their captain's boots on the stairs grew louder with every step, much like the pounding her heart seemed to echo through her chest, only adding to the importance of what was about to be said or done between them.

_This is what you wanted, this is your time to set things straight with him. _

_**But is this how I want it?**_

The sound of the door sliding open finally pulled her body around towards the door, her gaze first resting on the vulpine's boots before slowly working their way up his body and resting on his chest. He'd only taken a few steps before pausing and looking over the trio, obviously catching the static in the room that accompanied the fierce looks that Falco and Slippy gave him.

But where she should have matched their gazes, where she should have thrown the vulpine an expression of anger or disbelief, she instead held onto the look of unsureness as she finally met his gaze. The look that reflected both love and sadness, that told him what the deal _really _was between them, and why things were like this.

"What's up?" he finally asked, cocking his head slightly and looking over at Slippy, then Falco.

The amphibian only bowed his head in disbelief, whereas Falco couldn't refrain from smirking in amusement before muttering, "That was some stunt you pulled out there."

The vulpine timidly returned the smirk, allowing a look of satisfaction to sneak into his eyes as he realized they all had witnessed his act.

"Neat trick wasn't it?" he asked with a grin, "Bill Grey taught me that a few years back. I guess they don't know about that one on Venom yet."

"Was it worth losing your life over?" the bird asked coldly, cutting straight to the chase.

For a few seconds there was confusion on his face as he took in the ace pilot's words. But as the seconds passed and as he took in all the signs before him so did there arrive a new scowled look on his face as he finally understood.

"I thought you knew better than that." Slippy added coldly.

He merely froze then, the expression in his eyes quickly fading only to be replaced with guilt and regret. She could see the change slowly slide over him as he realized just what it was he'd done back there, and how hypocritical it made him out to be considering all he'd said to her. She heard the words in his head then, voicing the crushed look on his face as he held her gaze for the smallest of moments before looking away.

_There. That's what I wanted to see._

"Or as you put it..." Falco added, "We're professionals. And if you haven't learned that by now, then I don't know if you should even be here."

The sick look that came over the vulpine at hearing his own words repeated caused the vixen to reach over and place a paw in front of Falco, ordering the bird to stop at that. At seeing her do this the look on Fox's face only seemed to worsen as he realized she was preparing to talk, something that minutes ago she had wanted to see, but as of now could no longer stand.

_We do this my way now._

Rather than doing what they'd expected of her...rather than dishing out her own tongue lashing upon the vulpine like he'd done to her, she instead closed the few feet between them. She held his gaze and tried not to flinch at the look of defeat in his eyes as she slowly stepped up into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight and resting her chin on his shoulder.

He'd learned his lesson, of that she was positive.

The look in his eyes, the expression on his face, it told her what she needed to hear from the vulpine even though he'd yet to say anything. But the difference between the two of them, the one thing that she had to change about it all, was how she went about letting him know it. She couldn't bring herself to fuss at him like he had her. Yes she was angry at him for pulling something like that, just as he'd been towards her, but in her heart she knew this was the better way to express that anger.

_As long as he's alive._

The tenseness in his body lasted only a few more seconds before he finally gave in to the embrace and she could easily imagine the look in his eyes softening as he bowed his head and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not mad." she gently spoke, leaning her head against his. "As long as you're okay, that's all that matters."

At this he squeezed her tighter, the vixen knowing her words were only making him feel worse about the way he'd acted towards her those few days ago, but also counting on those same feelings to fix things for them both.

"I...I'm sorry," he finally managed to say, still looking away. "What I said to you...it was stupid of me. I was just worried-

"I know Fox."

He paused then, as if taking her calm and loving tone into account before finally smiling, bowing his head over her own shoulder, and letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

"I would _never_ force you to leave the team."

"I know you wouldn't."

"I can't imagine this place without you." he added with the faintest of chuckles.

After that she couldn't help but smile, letting her heart get the better of her then and turning her head. Gently she pressed her muzzle against his cheek, feeling the vulpine stiffen at the kiss and causing her to pull away with a smirk before slowly stepping back and looking up at him.

"Thank you...captain." she replied, reaching up and brushing a lock of hair from her eyes before turning until she could meet Falco's surprised gaze. She shot the bird a wink, causing the avian to look from the vixen to Fox before thinking it over for a few seconds and letting out an unsatisfied sigh. He then turned and headed for the door, reaching out and grabbing Slippy by the arm as he did so.

"C'mon Sloppy."

"Wait what happened?" he asked, clearly confused, "I thought she was going to yell at him? I wanted to see that."

"Yeah well, you _don't _want to see what's about to happen...trust me."

"Why not? After what-

The sound of the door snapping shut pulled her gaze back around to face the vulpine, his expression hosting both nervousness and remaining guilt for the past few days. But she looked past it. This wasn't about then, rather now. The past didn't matter, not if they'd both survived it and learned something in the process.

She stepped forward until they were within an arms length of each other, holding his red-faced gaze and returning it with a smile of her own.

Yes they both understood how stupid they had been on the battlefield. They both had come to terms with the fact that things could have been done differently, which would have ultimately prevented the drama that had consumed the past few days between them. They both had known better but refused to heed their common sense, and because of it they had almost lost each other.

Her smile softened, causing him to allow a small grin to tug on his lips, though it lasted only a second before making the transition to surprise as her paws made their way to each side of his face.

Despite the tactical viewpoint on it all, the underlying truth still remained. What had been said and done between them, it was all for one reason and one reason only. The love he felt for her, the love she felt for him, and the realization that the one thing neither of them could live without could have been killed...it told them both what they'd known all along. And knowing that...just being aware that the next time they went out in battle the other might not return...it was enough to cause what happened next.

She stepped up on her toes and eased her mouth against his, ignoring the doubt in her mind and instead choosing to stroke the vulpine's fur on his cheek until he loosened up and pressed back against her.

_Finally..._

She knew he'd kiss her back, there hadn't been a doubt in her mind about that. She was a telepath after all, it had been mere child's play picking through his mind and listening in on his thoughts about her for the past few months. And up until a few days ago she had been willing to wait it out, to allow him to make the first move when he finally found the courage. She had found it cute and humorous on most occasions.

But what she'd done, what he'd said to her, and him pulling that stunt earlier...none of that had seemed worthy of waiting any longer, and as she eased away from the vulpine and looked over the disbelief on his face she knew he'd been thinking the same thing.

"Wow."

She smiled at his surprise, holding his gaze and allowing herself to find a level of security in his eyes she'd never felt before. He _really _did care about her, she knew that. He had said those things because he loved her so much he was just afraid of losing her, and she was understanding of it. It just proved how strong the bond between them had become these past few months. To be willing to have her hate him, even though she never would, just to make sure she was safe and out of danger...it was a level of sacrifice she'd never thought possible.

_I owe him so much for that._

"Thank you." she murmured, knowing it was out of place but just having to say it. Afterward she leaned forward and rested her head against his chest, grateful for the rise and fall that came with every beat of his heart.

"Thank me?" he finally asked softly, bringing a paw up and placing it around her, "For what?"

"For everything."

He let out a 'feh' of disbelief before allowing his head to fall forward, his muzzle resting by her ear as he paused and seemingly composed his next words.

She knew what was coming, or at least she hoped she did. It was those three words that had been on his mind almost constantly in some form or fashion from day one.. So many times she'd heard the vulpine think them, and so many times she wanted to say them back, but thoughts didn't work that way. There were some occasions where you just had to speak with the tongue, not the mind, and this was one of them.

"What if..." he started, looking down at her and meeting her gaze before swallowing his fear and continuing, "What if I said...I loved you. What would that do?"

She was surprised at the look of worry in his eyes. That he was _this _unsure of such a question...it was something she hadn't expected from the vulpine. He was _honestly_ in the dark about how she felt towards him. Right now he was taking the biggest chance of his life, basically diving headfirst into what could be a fiery pit or a relaxing pool, praying that he'd end up with the latter.

_Does he really not know any better? _

She couldn't help but allow a smile to come over her at his innocence, sparking the briefest of looks of hope in his eyes before it faded and returned to desperation. What she said next could crush the vulpine's entire world, or take it to an all-time high. That he had no idea the same would happen to her just came as an added bonus.

"If you said that," she spoke softly, placing a paw on his chest, "Then it would probably cause some discomfort amongst the men."

"I don't care." he answered determinedly, bringing his own hand up and resting above hers, that same desperate look on his face.

"But how would it look if a Captain was in love with one of his subordinates?"

"Then I'll promote you."

The playfulness seemed to ease the tension somewhat, but as the space between them closed it quickly returned, the vulpine _still _waiting for an answer to his question.

"Captain Krystal and Captain Fox," she murmured, allowing her nose to brush against his. "I like that."

Still the vulpine remained frozen, refusing to give in as she allowed her muzzle to snake around his own as she postponed her overall answer.

_Stop tormenting him and just say it._

"M-meaning..." he managed to say.

"If you were to say you loved me," she replied, resting her nose against his, "Then I'd have to say I loved you back."

At this the hesitation snapped and she couldn't help but allow a small laugh to escape her as he pressed up against her, his arms falling to her sides as he turned them both around and eased her up against the wall. That had been all he'd needed to hear. The past few months, it had just been those words, or something like them. Just knowing that she _did _love him as he did her, it was all that had been holding him back. And now, as she answered the vulpine and allowed her arms to fall around his neck, she could feel the effects of emotions as strong as those being bottled up for so long.

_Finally..._

Before long he finally pulled away from her, though neither of them wanted it. He met her gaze, the look of love and protection, of care and wanting, seeming to put an exclamation point on all of this. To say that they were perfect for each other would be an understatement. There had been something else at play that fateful day at Krazoa palace, and perhaps the same could be said for when she'd almost died a few days ago. But regardless of what it was, it proved one thing. They were meant for each other and no one else.

And nothing would ever change that.

"Now what?" he asked softly, resting his forehead against hers and holding her close.

"Now..." she answered, running her paw along his chest, "I'd like get to know my fellow officer a little better."

She looked up at him and allowed a blush to slide across her face at the words, realizing the flirtatiousness they reflected but taking the risk anyway. The vulpine merely grinned and mimicked the look before gently kissing her forehead and stepping back, taking her paw in his own as he did so.

"Anything you say captain."

000

Author's Note: F$%! that was long. I pray, no...I BEG anyone and everyone to read and review this because if this was all for nothing I'm probably just going to stop writing fanfiction altogether for a while. (no joke)

So there you go. A lot of effort and work, all the while classes are back in session at WKU so I've got my hands full. PLEASE, if you have read this far then review the damn thing. I'm done...take care and follow your heart.

Cheers.


	4. To Love Her

Author's Note: Want to see what I can do in four hours? Read on and find out. I couldn't think of a summary that would work, but let's just say that I think this is one of my better quick writes and I'm damn proud of it.

000

_Get up._

The faint sound of footsteps, gradually fading as they left his presence...

_Get up!_

His lungs screaming in desperation for air...

_She needs you! _

He convulsed, coughing up a mouthful of blood, only to have it land on his chin and run down along his muzzle.

_Krystal needs you!_

He vaguely saw his own arm come into view, stretching out into the air, reaching for something that would give him the strength to overcome the wounds that he was suffering. It was covered in blood as well, coming from a large gash on the inside of his wrist, running down his limb and past his shoulder before finally pooling beside his face. Once again he convulsed, spitting up more of his own crimson life only to have it creep out around the edges of his mouth as he struggled not to choke on it.

_God damnit get up! You can't let them take her!_

The vulpine's entire body shook with shock as his mind forced it to respond, ignoring the stab wound that had been inflicted upon his stomach. Somehow he managed to roll over onto his front, his maw open and breathing heavily and his face sweating profusely, his heart wanting to do nothing more right now than shut his body down in order to preserve what little chance of survival he still had. But he fought past the pain, gasping in agony as he brought his paws beneath him and forced himself up until he was on his knees.

_Keep going! You're running out of time!_

He flung his head back, his gaze distantly staring into Sauria's beautiful blue sky as he struggled to compose himself for the next move. His body continued to shake with pain and, although he didn't bother looking, he knew the blood spilling from his stomach was almost as unsightly as the death it would soon bring. Yet once again he ignored it, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth before unsteadily rising up from one knee and taking a sharp, pain-filled breath, demanding his body to put itself into a standing position.

No sooner had he reached this stance, however, did his eyes begin to roll back into his head, the black fog of unconsciousness entering his view and forcing the vulpine to fall backwards against a nearby tree. He let out a sigh of agony, not able to voice his affliction as he dropped his head and looked at the trail of blood beneath him.

_I shouldn't have let her come. I should have known better..._

Another wave of pain ran through his body and he convulsed yet again, spitting up blood and nearly falling forward with the act. His gaze rested on the crimson liquid and he found his mind doing most of the work as he remained standing there, trying to catch his breath, to find and stockpile all the energy his body could provide him with before it gave out.

_This is all my fault. I was supposed to protect her._

In the distance he could hear voices, their tones deep and maniacal, speaking a language he'd never heard before. The way they spoke, what they were saying, he knew it was of their success. Of killing the brown fox that had been scouting out their territory, and then catching his blue teammate and taking her captive.

_No...I can't let them have her!_

The vulpine fell forward, leaving the tree that had been supporting him behind and staggering across the small clearing, struggling to hear the voices in the distance above the intense ringing in his ears. His gaze fell to the ground around him as he stumbled on, catching the numerous pools and specks of blood that coated the grass around him, forcing his mind to recall the past half hour and all he'd been put through.

He was walking alongside the vixen, nowhere near as alert as he should have been, simply grateful for the opportunity to go on a mission with her and her alone. She had been smiling that beautiful smile of hers and speaking with her angelic tone, both of which he was so in love with that it drove him crazy. He recalled their conversations, everything they'd talked about that day so far, all that they'd done and how he'd loved every second of it.

Then he remembered the ambush, watching the vixen's leg go out from under her as the trap pulled her into the air. She cried out in surprise and pain, the immediate rustling of bushes following afterward as eight beastly sharpclaw warriors surrounded them, the one-sided fight quickly ensuing. He saw two of them tie the vixen's hands together, the vulpine unable to help her as the six others charged him. He recalled the look of fear, of desperation and pain, and perhaps even love that she had shot him as she was forced to watch him fight for his life.

He remembered killing three of them with his blaster before a spear had sliced his wrist open, causing him to drop his only weapon. And he still felt the pain from it _and _the gash that came from the knife that had entered his stomach immediately afterward, which had caused the vulpine to fall to his knees in shock. Following both of those strikes he remembered three of the remaining five stepping around him, the other two being forced to stay with Krystal as the vixen desperately struggled to get free.

He remembered bowing his head and calming himself, nowhere close to beaten but giving the impression of it. The surprised look the warrior before him had been sporting returned to his mind as he recalled dodging the first of the jabs from a spear, grabbing it with his hand and pulling the beast that had issued the lung forward before connecting his fist with it's muzzle, easily breaking it in numerous places. Using the spear as his newest weapon he'd managed to kill that same warrior and another, his agility allowing him to roll out of the way of the same warrior that had stabbed him earlier with the knife before thrusting his own friend's spear into his neck.

Then he remembered his luck running out, the final of the three sharpclaw not missing with his attack and impaling the vulpine's leg completely through, using such strength that the head of the spear went into the hard ground beneath them, pinning the him to the planet itself. He remembered the look of absolute anger and hate the creature had been wearing as he reached back and used his superior size and strength to beat the vulpine who was unable to defend himself. He remembered the minutes slipping by and the unconsciousness drawing closer as that same monster continued to kill him, all the while the cries and begging of the vixen he loved so dearly filling the air around him.

There was no such sound now. As he limped, half dead and conscious, across the clearing towards the voices of the creatures that had, just minutes ago, all but ended his life, he no longer heard her beautiful voice. Which ultimately only made him stronger, it gave him more willpower, more reason to postpone the inevitable so he could get to her, so he could save her.

_If they hurt her..._

He stumbled forward as his leg, still running blood down his thigh and calf from it's wound, buckled beneath his own weight. It caused him to fall to one knee, his mind screaming at him to get back up almost immediately. Once again he convulsed and lost more of his life's liquid to Sauria's soil, and yet again his resolve was strengthened with the realization that his time was running out.

_...I'll kill them all. _

His gaze turned back ahead as he staggered to his feet, swaying as he tried to continue on. His whole body ached and for some reason he found himself longing for hotter weather, his mind convinced that he was about to freeze to death as his body shook in coldness. He glanced upward yet again, narrowing his eyes at the bright yellow ball in the sky that was Solar, only to immediately regret the act as he lost his balance and fell to the ground. His eyes widened in agony from the pain and he opened his mouth in despair, but making no sound other than that which came from spitting up more of his own blood.

_Get up you bastard! Get the fuck up right now!_

He found his arm and put it under his body, using his elbow to prop him up on his side as he struggled to regain what little composure he still had. His head rolled around, his vision blurring and his balance leaving him every few seconds as he blankly looked around. The voices of the three sharpclaw warriors were close, more than likely just on the other side of the clearing. He was close to them, and death...but one of those things he had no longing for. One of those things wouldn't save her.

Gritting his teeth and fighting through the blackness that filled his mind he rose to a knee once more, gasping with every breath and watching as both blood and sweat dripped from his muzzle and landed on the ground beneath him. Steadily he rose his gaze up, looking across the lush green grass that the forested area played home to as he followed the sound of the sharpclaw's foreign tongue. It was then, as he lunged himself forward and to his feet, that he noticed his blaster laying the grass a few feet beside him.

Once again, as he stepped towards it, holding his bleeding waist with one hand, he remembered the strike that had caused him to drop it. His arm had been coming back up, having just fired a volley of shots into the third warrior he'd killed, when the blade had connected with his wrist, slicing it open and causing the vulpine's hand to release it's hold on the weapon. The pain had been so intense that he'd chosen to focus on it rather than where his gun had went, but looking back at it now he could vaguely recall it flying over in this direction.

Timidly he bent over, just getting his left hand around it before his eyes widened in pain and he vomited more of his blood, the thick liquid coating his paw and the blaster it clutched. Tears rimmed his eyes from the pain and he stood in place for a few seconds more, struggling to fight past the pain until the moment passed. It wasn't just the aspect of death or the pain that his body was riddled with that caused him to cry. No, it was the idea of failing. The realization of what would become of her if he was unable to protect her like he'd promised.

To be enslaved by these monsters...that beautiful fox...

_I can't let that happen. Go. Go before it's too late!_

Shakily he rose up, ignoring the blood that ran down from his muzzle and around his mouth. Blood was just a part of him, inside or out. He'd ignore it. He had to.

_I promised..._

He forced himself onward, painfully limping with each step, clutching the large gap in the front of his stomach and ignoring the crippling injury that went in one side of his leg and out the other. It was his heart that forced him to continue, even though it's own nature told it to stop, to shut down everything and focus on keeping the body alive, to use it's last reserves of energy to find help.

He wasn't important now. His life meant nothing without her in it.

_I promised I'd protect her. _

He continued to clutch the blaster, the trigger feeling out of place in his left hand, but ready to ignite at the slightest indication of movement. Despite everything they'd dealt him, despite the blood that coated his entire lower half and his face and neck, he was still alive, and that was enough to keep him going. It was what put him in this place, struggling against death as it pulled him down with every step, knowing all he'd have to do was close his eyes and the pain would stop and neverending peace would be his reward.

His grip on the blaster tightened as he reached the edge of the clearing, the voices in the distance now laughing with excitement. Yet he still heard nothing of the blue vixen he lived for, which only caused him to quicken his pace, gasping against the pain and continuing to hold his side despite the blood that relentlessly oozed out around his arm.

_Please be okay..._

The foreign language of their kind carelessly echoed through the woods, their tones still just as eager and pompous as before. The vulpine stepped onward, turning his head slightly and spitting out more of his blood but never stopping. Even though death was on his heels it was as if the closer he got to them, to her, the stronger his resolve was to survive...if only long enough to kill them and make sure she was okay.

Second by second, step by step, he slowly staggered through the forest, only once glancing behind him to see if he was being followed, and seeing nothing other than a crimson trail of his own blood in return. It soon got to the point where he was falling against the closest tree, resting there for a second and searching out another one before forcing his body across to it, only to repeat the act over and over. By this time the shock had reached a level that not even morphine could hide and the vulpine could only endure the shakes and shivers that ran through his body as he fought to retain the feeling in his arms and legs.

_Don't you fucking give up! Don't stop for anything, not even death! Remember what you told her! Remember your promise!_

A growl of determination made its way from his throat, showcasing what little strength he still had, only to cause the vulpine to fall against another tree and cough up another mouthful of blood. Once more his eyes widened, wanting to roll back up into his skull and allow his body to collapse in agony, but his heart and mind preventing it. Instead he was forced to merely stand there, blankly staring ahead as he fought for the strength to continue on, the whole time listening in on the voices of the sharpclaw warriors ahead of him.

It was then, as he rested against that tree and contested the unconsciousness that pulled at his mind, that he finally heard her. The vixen's scream. Her voice crying out in pain and protest, echoing through the trees and reaching his ears, proving to him that she _was _alive and that they _were _hurting her.

Immediately he threw himself forward, clutching the blaster even tighter now as he ignored his previous method of falling from tree to tree and instead choosing to trudge forward on his own power. The impalement of his leg, the large hole that tore apart his stomach, the concussion, and the blood that blanketed his entire form...it meant nothing to him now. It was her body that he was concerned with. It was her life, her safety, her happiness. That was all that mattered.

The forested area that had separated them finally came to an end, the vulpine now able to look ahead through the trees and see the small campsite that the, formerly, eight sharpclaw had been staying in. His gaze first rested on the lake off to the side, then on the fireplace along the water's edge, and ultimately ending up on the first moving creature he saw.

Her blue coat was like a diamond among coal as the creatures stood around her, each sporting a humorous and cocky expression as they toyed with their catch. His sight was blurry and his focus was impaired to say the least, but as he continued onward, not caring about stealth anymore, he finally came close enough to decipher his love's expression. The tears in her eyes, of heartache and sadness, all reflecting her extreme depression towards what she'd watched them do to the vulpine minutes ago. Her posture, the vixen just sitting there on her knees, looking at the ground below her and distantly thinking of something else, ignoring the monsters that had killed the one thing she loved.

She'd given up. She no longer bothered fighting them. Thinking he was dead, that she'd no longer have him in her life, and that she'd have to live with the realization that she'd done nothing to save him...it wasn't worth living with. But to make matters even worse, as the vulpine stood at the edge of the clearing and took in the scene, he realized killing her wasn't what they had in mind. He watched as one of them brought out a knife, immediately causing him to stiffen in worry and stretch his left arm out, aiming the blaster ahead, only to realize he'd never make the shot.

His whole body was shaking, his view blurry and lined with blood and tears, and with raising his arm came an intense pain from his ribcage, causing the vulpine to cringe and nearly double over in pain. His head shot up though, needing to know what was happening, ready to take the risky shot if the knife had a purpose that accompanied death.

Fortunately, in some sick sense, he was lucky. Just barely could he make out the vixen's form being thrown to the ground, the sapphire fox making no act against them other than continuing to vaguely stare at some foreign object as the knife tore aware the backside of her flight suit. Realizing what they had in mind for her only added fuel the to the fire of hate that burned within him, forcing the vulpine back up and forward as he staggered closer.

_I'll kill them for doing this to her. _

He managed to take ten or so more steps before another wave of pain washed over him, dropping the vulpine to his knees and causing his eyes to widen in agony as he clutched his sides and vomited up more of his blood. It's dark red form landed between his knees, matching the color of fur on his right leg which was still endlessly oozing out the liquid from the through-and-through spear wound he'd taken. The pain was becoming unbearable and he knew that such an impalement, in addition to the gash sliced across his stomach, should have stopped him long ago.

And before she had entered into his life, before he had her to live for and protect, it would have.

The distance between them was twenty feet at the most now, but as the vulpine raised his head once again, looking up at the vixen and taking in her bowed, unresponsive form, he realized he wouldn't have to worry about going any further. The scent of his own blood was soon accompanied by that of the beasts he'd been fighting against, the fox's gaze slowly looking up even further and realizing he was now kneeling before one of the monsters. His pain had given away his chances of sneaking up on them. They had heard the vulpine hit the ground, his retches of pain as he coughed up his own blood, and he'd drawn their attention immediately.

But the state he was in, the sight of the pitiful creature before them, had only dictated one of the beasts to approach him, a surprised, yet humorous look on his face as he looked over the fox he'd so easily kill. The vulpine's gaze shakily met the sharpclaw's, his left hand still clutching the blaster that was hidden around his waist, coated in red from his own blood. Quickly his eyes flashed towards the other two, one of them watching, wanting to see his friend kill the fox, the other focusing his attention on Krystal's body, not expecting any trouble from the vulpine.

The creature before him chuckled, saying something to his friends and getting a laugh in return. He then turned to his side, speaking on and issuing an order to the one that was completely dedicated to disrobing the blue vixen before them. Afterward that same warrior reached down, grabbing a handful of her hair and forcing the Cerinian to look over in his direction. And at first he didn't think she saw him. Her eyes reflected a dullness that almost mimicked a look of death, the only true sign of her being alive coming from the rise and fall of her bare chest.

But then the beast gave her body a rough shake, forcing the vixen to cry out softly in pain before the sharpclaw knelt down beside her and pointed out towards the vulpine. It was then that her eyes focused, her gaze resting on the sight of the brown fox before her, on his knees, covered in blood, and resting before the mammoth warrior that would soon kill him. He watched as tears swelled up in her eyes and her arm stretched out for him, the vixen struggling to get free of the powerful hold the sharpclaw had on her, desperate to be at the vulpine's side to protect him.

He held her gaze, hoping his eyes were screaming the words that his heart had been wanting to say to her all this time. Praying that she knew he loved her and that he was sorry he'd let this happen.

The image of the other they had right then...of her tear-filled eyes, her beaten body, her naked form...of his blood cloaked torso and agony filled expression...it soon became too much for either of them to handle and he found himself looking away. Neither were willing to believe what they were seeing was true, that they'd allowed things to go this far, that the one they loved might not survive this time.

Before him he heard the sharpclaw chuckle, calling out to his friend and issuing another order. Slowly his gaze turned back ahead, his body preparing itself for his last struggle against these beasts. He watched as the warrior walked a few feet away, picking up a spear they'd stuck into the soft ground before walking back and tossing it to his friend. It was then that he finally acted. It was then that she screamed out his name in love. And it was then that he knew his time was up and that he'd have to kill or be killed, if only to protect her.

The sharpclaw's body turned back around to face the vulpine, the spear cocked and ready to kill the fox once and for all. But where he expected to see the submissive form of the half dead animal he instead found himself looking down into not only an expression filled with love and hate, but the barrel of a blaster that had been perfectly camouflaged in his own blood. The beast's eyes widened in shock, his mouth opening only slightly as he cried out in surprise, only to immediately swallow the red blast. He watched with a sense of satisfaction as the blood flew out of the back of the sharpclaw's neck, killing him instantly. The creature's massive form, towering near eight feet, fell backwards, landing with a heavy lifeless thud.

Not wasting a second the vulpine turned the blaster towards his two friends, shock preventing either of them from moving and making his next shot easy to line up. Despite his shakiness and blurred vision, and the pain that came with raising his arm, he was able to pull the next shot off with ease. The twenty feet between them was a shot he probably could have made from his hip, but the risk was too great. In the end though it paid off. The second of the three hit his knees, his eyes full of pain and shock as he locked gazes with the vulpine, only to fall forward after a second and then third shot rang true against his chest.

And then there remained one, still holding the vixen by the shoulders, his eyes also full of surprise but quickly reflecting fear and worry as he struggled to think of a way to survive. The vulpine lined the blaster up on the beast's head, the creature immediately noticing it and falling to his knees, grabbing the blue fox by the shoulders and pulling her small form in front of him, causing him to hold back his next shot.

His gaze rested on the vixen, her eyes, much like everyone else's, reflecting surprise. But now her expression showed something else, something that had been missing earlier. A sense of purpose. A reason to fight back and survive. She held his gaze, the look in her eyes reflecting countless words and emotions, all of which she wanted to scream at him now that she knew he was alive.

He continued to hold the blaster out at an arms length, wanting to pull the trigger, wanting to kill the last of these monsters so he could finally give in to his body's requests, but refraining. The only thing he _could _do at this point was wait, to hold her beautiful gaze and voice all the words in his heart and mind that he'd been putting off for so long.

Finally, as if the seconds of silence between them had been a sign of peace, the sharpclaw raised his head up from behind the vixen. She felt the movement and her line of sight never left the vulpine's as she issued a nod to him, bringing the briefest, and smallest, of smirks to his blood covered mouth as he pulled the trigger. No less than a second later the sharpclaw warrior's body lifelessly fell backwards, releasing his hold on the vixen. The vulpine watched for a few seconds longer, grateful that even in this shape his aim had been flawless, before locking eyes with Krystal one last time and falling over onto his side. From his sideways view he watched her look at the creature that had been holding her, slowly turning her gaze back towards him before finally jumping to her feet and running across the clearing to his side.

"Fox!"

Just hearing her say his name again, no matter what the circumstances, was a blessing. To have that angelic voice reach his ears before the darkness overtook him, it made the suffering worth every second. She fell to her knees, her eyes filled with tears as she put a paw beneath his head and rested it in her lap, placing her other hand over the wound on his stomach.

"Hey." he muttered, forcing a small grin, even now trying to keep his gaze on her face and not the vixen's half-nakedness.

_What a sight to die to. _

She bowed her head over his own, resting her muzzle against his and allowing her tears to fall along his cheek, holding the vulpine tight. "I'm so sorry Fox!" she cried, holding him tight, "I should have been paying more attention. This is all my fault!"

Shakily he brought a paw up, ignoring the blood that coated it and instead placing on the side of her face, still forcing a smile to his face as he looked up at her. Even now, even as she cried, she was crazy beautiful. It seemed that no matter what she was doing she looked that way to him. Anything and everything she did was amazing, it didn't matter how big or small. Krystal...was absolutely perfect.

"You look amazing." he murmured, ignoring the abruptness of it and choosing instead to admire the look of surprise she now wore.

"Fox...

"I'm sorry..." he continued, swallowing his own blood and struggling for air, "I'm sorry I never told you that."

At this she could only close her eyes, releasing another line of tears as she leaned forward, kissing him without hesitation. He softly brushed the fur on her cheek with his hand, answering her back, hoping that if he was going to die that it happened while he was doing this. He knew it had to taste awful for her, that her mouth was only touching his own blood, but apparently that didn't discourage the vixen. Instead she continued on, desperate to prove to the vulpine how much she loved him.

The pain seemed to fade then, his whole body growing numb and his mind choosing to forget about anything that didn't have to do with her. He still managed to feel her mouth against his own and her tears as they dripped onto his muzzle, but at the same time he watched his arm, which had been resting on her cheek, lifelessly fall to the ground.

_That_ he didn't feel.

Slowly she pulled away, clutching his head and looking down at the vulpine with a look of love and desperation.

"Don't worry." she said, her voice shaking, "I sent out a distress call to Peppy right after I was caught. They'll be here any second. You'll be okay."

He only faintly heard the words, accidentally coughing up another handful of his own blood as she spoke, worsening her expression as she continued to silently cry and cling to him.

"You'll be okay Fox." she said behind the tears, bowing her head against his own and clutching his hand.

His breathing only grew softer as he silently stared up at the vixen's beautiful face, somehow forcing a smile. Despite the situation...his imminent death, the icy coldness that caused his entire body to continuously shiver, the blood that blanketed his form...he couldn't help but feel happy.

_She's alive. _

He tried to squeeze her paw in return, wanting to feel her soft touch once more, but his mind failing to send the request.

"You...

No sooner had he forced the first word out did he have to summon all the strength he had left to turn his head away, his body shaking in pain as he coughed up more of his blood. From beside him she whimpered in fear and worry, once again placing a paw over the wound in his chest while resting the other on his forehead.

"Don't say anything Fox." she begged, still unable to hold back the tears, "Please. You'll be okay. Just don't talk."

Somehow he managed to turn his head back around, now looking back up into the vixen's eyes as he struggled to compose the words once again. It didn't matter if he died, he was fine with that. If there was ever a situation he had to be in when greeting death, if it came after saving her life and knowing she was safe, he would gladly welcome it.

But he wanted to say this...

"You know..." he spoke softly, her eyes widening in disdain, begging him to stop, "You know...that I love you."

Her expression only worsened from hearing this, knowing the vulpine would only say such things if he thought he wasn't going to survive. Her diamonds continued to drip off her chin, the salty tears landing on his own face and causing him to long for the ability to wipe them away.

"You knew..." he went on, gasping lightly but still forcing a small smile, "all along didn't you?"

Behind her tear filled gaze the vixen allowed a smile to come over her, firmly nodding and easing her mouth against his own. Once again he found himself unaware of the rest of his body, only his mouth receiving any sense of life as the creature he so dearly loved pressed her lips against his own and accepted his words.

_Now you can let go. _

The battle against the darkness clouding his vision was becoming far too much for his heart, mind, or body to handle. The blood he'd lost, the pain he'd suffered, and the ultimate realization that he could finally quit fighting it, all seemed to take effect the second her mouth left his own.

He barely heard her panicked cry, and only vaguely made out his own name being called, but he didn't heed the request. He loved her. He was willing to kill and be killed for her, no matter what it took. More than anything else he wanted to spend his life with the vixen. To fall asleep and wake up, to fight, to live, to raise a family, all by her side. That was what he had wanted.

But sometimes life had other things in mind.

His head rolled over slightly, now gazing out into Sauria's clear blue sky. In the distance he could see three black specs drawing closer and, had his mind been even half working, he would have figured out it was the rest of his team, heeding the distress call they'd sent out. But his brain seemed to shut down as well, his whole body riddled in far too much pain for it to handle under a conscious state.

His gaze was pulled back around by the vixen's paw, her face now against his as she cried, begging him to hang on, promising him he'd be okay, that he just had to hold on for a little while longer. But soon even her words left him, every sense his body had faded except for sight as he blankly stared up at her.

_She's okay. She's alive. _

"Please Fox..." she sobbed, her hand on his forehead, trying to keep him conscious, "please stay with me."

Once again he surprised her, having not really heard the words but somehow managing a small smile. A smile that she knew had nothing to do with anything but her. A smile that didn't come from thinking he was going to survive, but rather knowing she was okay. A smile that she felt more sadness from than relief.

"Please..." she begged, holding him close, "Fox...I love you. I need you!"

The vulpine slowly blinked, his eyes managing to force themselves open one more time despite the magnitude of strength it required of him. Thankfully he still saw her. At this point he wasn't aware of anything but what he could see, and even then it was hard to comprehend. But for it to be her...for Krystal to be that one thing that he could still look at in this shape...even now it still got through to him.

_I promised I'd protect you._

Beside them came a sudden rush of wind, blowing the vixen's hair and causing the vulpine's gaze to slowly make it's way up her head. He realized then that he loved that about her as well. The way it hung over her eyes, the way she kept it cut short from behind, the color of it, flawlessly matching her perfect body and the color it represented.

Footsteps and exclamations of worry rang out around them but he didn't notice, still focusing the last few seconds of consciousness he could muster towards admiring the one thing he lived for. The one thing he died for. Everything about her that he would suffer for to protect, that he would give anything to keep happy.

_Krystal..._

She pulled away from him then, looking down at the vulpine with tear filled eyes and a begging look of defeat as she continued to hold his paw. At the same time he felt one, two, and finally three sharp pains in his chest, which was surprising to say the least for he'd not felt anything _anywhere _in what seemed like forever.

But he ignored the pain. In fact he ignored everything. The one thing that had been keeping him alive had been her beautiful form just above his own, but now she'd stood and stepped back, the distance between them no more than a few feet but much further than he'd prefer.

He didn't like that.

His eyes closed, this time bringing with the act a crystal clear mental image of the blue vixen he loved so dearly. Then they somehow eased open again, but while he could still make out her form by his side he realized it was blurry and the picture of her in his mind had been much prettier.

So he closed his eyes again, this time not bothering to fight the darkness that pulled at him, welcoming whatever came with the opportunity to dream about being with her for the rest of his life. As long as he was with her, regardless of whether it was fantasy or real life, he was content.

_As long as she's okay..._

That was what it meant to him. To be with her. To protect her, to live for her...to die for her.

To love her.

000

Author's Note: Two big things stick out about this entry. One: It's not 13,000 friggen words like the previous three. Two: It's not all sunshine and rainbows in the end. That being said please let me state that **I never wrote it that he died OR lived. **So use your imaginations.

As typed in the note at the start, this was done rather quickly. I got out of US History to 1865 at 10:30 this morning and didn't have another class till 3pm that afternoon. So, rather than type on the next chapter to "Fate" I chose to open up a blank word document and type out the first thing that came to mind. Because of this realization I'm sure that this oneshot probably sucked and pissed a bunch of you off, and I'm sorry if it did.

But I wanted to see what I could do off the top of my head within a set amount of time. So if you didn't like it I'm terribly sorry, but would still appreciate an angry review I guess. All of that mentioned I shall end this note with one final proclamation:

The Christmas oneshot is done! (In October nonetheless!) It's 14K words and currently being looked over by 2 beta readers. It's also a lime, or possibly a lemon, depending on how far I go. But it's definitely something I love and, while you guys may not like it, I hope you'll read it. So there ya go, a 6300 word, emotional roller coaster involving Fox, Krystal, and some sharpclaw warriors.

Read, review, and take it easy.


	5. Another StarFox Krystmas

Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! Happy Holidays as well! Whichever you prefer, I'm offended by neither. Anyways, the holiday is right up on us so I figured it was about time for me to upload the traditional one-shot. I know it's long, 13,000 words, and I'm sure that uploading it on Christmas Eve will result in very few reviews and hits, but that's fine. Despite how difficult it was to write, I enjoyed it. Putting Fox and Krystal in countless little awkward moments is always something fun to do, especially if it all pays off for them in the end...

That being said, please feel free to read it over if you can. I know Christmas Eve and the following day are hectic and crazy and, if your family is anything like mine, you'll be trying not to kill someone before it's all over, but maybe a little romance between our two favorite foxes will ease the tension for ya. This is long yes, but I just had a few ideas in mind that I wanted to try...and you all know me, I can't just breeze through a dramatic moment with a few sentences. I have to bore you to death with details!

:D

Ranting aside, here it is. I'll see you again at the bottom of the page.

000

_What am I supposed to do with this stuff?_

The blue female fox sat on her couch, knees pressed together and hands under her chin as she eyed the pile of boxes and bags in the corner of the room. They'd been sitting there for three days now, untouched, as if she was afraid to go near them. She honestly didn't know what was inside most of them, though she had a faint idea.

"**Everything you'll need." **the vulpine had said happily after placing the final box inside the door, **"A tree, ornaments, lights, decorations...all right here."**

She hadn't had the heart to tell him the truth. That Cerinians didn't celebrate Christmas, that she had no clue how to put it all together or what it should look like in the end. He'd been so eager and happy that she'd merely smiled back at him in response, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around the vulpine and voicing her thanks in his ear, enjoying the tenseness that overtook him as she felt his face grow hot. Regardless of how little he knew about her beliefs, she knew it was only with the best of intentions that he'd done it, and that had been more than enough reason for her to kiss him on the cheek just before he'd left.

She also didn't have the heart to tell him what she _really _wanted for Christmas when he'd asked, but looking back at it now she wished she'd dropped a few more hints. Not that the past few months of smirks, tail-flicks, side-brushes, and playful kisses on the cheek hadn't been obvious enough. She thought she was making it pretty clear, but maybe she underestimated the vulpine's ability to read the signs laid out before him. Maybe he honestly wasn't catching on to her flirting...

_Or maybe he just doesn't feel the same way._

She stiffened at the thought, pinning her ears back in sadness as her mood seemed to worsen. She didn't want to feel sorry for herself but it was hard not to, especially when her brain was seemingly hellbent on naming off every single problem she had to deal with right now.

Not only had Cerinia been destroyed at this time last year, but just being around all these Cornerians, each of them having families and friends to go home to...it flooded her with heartache and envy. Then, to make matters worse, Fox had done them all a _favor_. His gift to the team had been a generous one, but she found herself less thankful for it with every passing day. Great Fox was being repaired, refurnished, restocked, and repainted. Everything would look so much better once they got the ship back, and she couldn't wait to see it, but with that surprise came another one.

She sighed and rose from the couch, walking over to the window by the door and leaning beside it, pulling the curtains apart and looking out into the city before her. The house was decent sized...far too large for its sole occupant however, and ultimately it only made her feel more depressed. Despite any and all changes being made to GreatFox right now, she wished she'd been allowed to stay on the ship for the entirety of their 'vacation' on the planet, rather than being stuck in this house by herself.

_I should have just asked him to stay with me last night. There's plenty of room! There wouldn't have been anything wrong with it!_

It was wishful thinking...but that was _all_ it was.

Once more she sighed and bowed her head, looking down and narrowing her gaze at the boxes, some small, some medium, and one rather large one, holding inside of it what she guessed was a Christmas tree. Tomorrow was the holiday itself yet she'd made no move towards putting any of this up. She didn't really see any point in it, and as long as Fox didn't know she figured it wouldn't matter. For the past few days she'd been meeting him before he made it inside, sensing his mind and slipping on her winter attire before joining him.

That was really the only time of the day she really felt happy anymore. Being by his side, brushing up against him, sliding her arm inside his own and smirking at the tenseness he replied with..._that _was enough to fix her day, even if he didn't seem to understand why she did it.

Even if he didn't know she loved him.

The vixen closed her eyes, imagining the feeling of the vulpine's body against her own, his loving arms holding her tight and his chin resting on her head as he held her close. That was all she wanted for Christmas, even if she didn't celebrate it. Just to have him in her life as something more than a mere teammate. She could almost taste his scent in her mouth as she recalled his musk, loving it's rich, dominant aroma and wishing it was all around her every second of the day. She knew she was lovesick, and she also knew she was flirting with him a little more openly than usual as of late, but she couldn't help herself.

There was just something about this time of the year that fueled her determination, that wanted her to try harder than ever to show Fox how she felt. So the closeness had increased the past few days. She'd stayed up against him almost constantly, easing her paw into his everywhere they walked, smiling at him every time their gazes met, making sure that the signs were as clear as possible.

Yet every night after they'd returned to her temporary home, standing in her doorway as they parted ways, she'd backed off. Not because she didn't know what needed to be done, but because she knew she couldn't be the one who did it. No matter how much she loved Fox, the vixen knew it wasn't a one-sided coin. He had to feel the same. He had to make his own decisions, his own moves...and she'd given him that opportunity every time he'd looked down at her those nights, her eyes begging him to just kiss her, or speak the words she'd been dying to hear.

And every time he'd blushed, voiced an awkward goodbye, and then left, leaving her even more disappointed and depressed.

_Maybe...maybe he doesn't love me. _

Her eyes snapped open then, the imaginary embrace with the vulpine suddenly ending as she looked down at the carpeted floor beneath her. She didn't want to think like that. She didn't want to acknowledge that he might not love her back, even though it was an all too obvious possibility. So instead she shook her head and took off in an urgent walk for the bathroom, stopping by her room and grabbing her night clothes before heading towards the shower.

He hadn't bothered to come by today and that had only made things harder on her, but she tried to shrug it off.

They'd spent the last three days together, enjoying the city's sights, visiting with their teammates at their homes, and, hopefully, growing closer to each other. So she had no reason to feel sorry for herself. She didn't own Fox, and he certainly had others to worry about, especially on Christmas eve. She'd just have to get over it and go to bed in the best mood possible, thinking more about what tomorrow would bring rather than what today didn't.

Still...her heart and mind thought about nothing but him. The way he acted around her, thought about her, looked at her...it all screamed something better...something that she wanted more than ever. Something that she was still waiting for the vulpine to figure out.

"Cornerians say this is the happiest time of the year." she spoke to herself, turning the water on and allowing it to run over her paw.

_But what if you're alone?_

_**000 Half Hour Later**_

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

The vulpine looked down at the ground below him, fighting the sick nervous feeling in his stomach as he tried to pull himself together. Earlier at Peppy's, Lucy had done a great job building up his confidence but now, as he stood outside Krystal's house, knowing she was in there with all her beauty, he couldn't seem to find any of it. His paws were sweaty, his throat was tight, his face felt hot, and his brain seemed to be running in countless directions.

Of course, this was normal when he was around her.

_It's already past 6pm! There's no way she'll want to bother with doing this!_

He'd expected the pessimistic thoughts to make themselves known, just as they always did when his mind was trying to focus on Krystal, so he tried his best to ignore them. Instead he chose to focus every ounce of effort he could manage towards recalling the past few days with the vixen, all the looks she'd given him, the hand holding, the pecks on the cheek. He couldn't ignore that, not anymore!

_I've got to try. _

Timidly he reached forward, placing a paw on the door and allowing it to rest there for a few seconds before finally nodding to himself and rasping on it three times. Afterward he stepped back, shoving his hands into his coat pocket as he tried to compose himself.

_The last few days have been amazing. Everything we did together, how she acted towards me, it's got to mean what I think it does. I just know it. _

He was well aware that the vixen had no one to spend Christmas with, especially when the team broke apart to go see their families. He'd been in that predicament countless times. The only difference now was that he had someone to spend it with and, despite how nervous and shy he was around her, he'd done just that with her for the past few days. They'd done nothing more than walk around the massive city, admiring the beautiful Christmas lights, talking, grabbing a bite to eat, visiting Peppy or Slippy, and sometimes hanging out at his place for an hour or two, but he'd loved every second of it...and he liked to think she did too.

_But tonight I want to try something more. I've...I've 'got' to try something more. _

Nearly fifteen seconds had passed since he'd knocked and the vulpine had just started to raise his paw back up when he heard the deadbolt slide open, the blue fox of his dreams coming into view seconds later. As always he was left speechless at the sight, regardless of what she was wearing. On this occasion it happened to be red jogging pants, reaching down past her feet and touching the ground, and a tight solid black sleeveless top. Her hair hung sloppily over her eyes and he could tell that it was still slightly wet, leaving him to guess she'd just gotten out of the shower.

"Fox!" she quickly exclaimed, a smile flashing over her face as she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her muzzle up under his chin.

As always it took him by surprise, causing his face to glow red with nervousness, before he finally managed to kick his brain into gear. His other paw slipped from his pocket as he returned the embrace, allowing his arms to fall around her as he answered the vixen's move.

"You're rather late don't you think?" she asked, easing back and glancing up at him with a cocked eyebrow and a grin. "I'd already given up on you."

"Yeah," he answered, fighting against his nerves and allowing his paw to enclose around hers as he led them inside, swallowing the knot in his throat and trying to think straight. "Sorry about that."

He felt her paw tighten around his own almost immediately, causing him to look back at the vixen with wide eyes, his gaze matching her own. She flicked the door shut with her other hand, her line of sight never leaving his as she gave his paw a squeeze and stepped up beside him. Once again he found himself in a position where he didn't know what to do; the vixen holding his hand, her body up against his, her eyes flashing playfulness and that beautiful smile...and once again he felt himself freeze up.

"It's okay." she replied, gently smirking up at him, "I'm just glad you came by."

As she spoke the words so did the vixen lean into him, resting her head on his shoulder and, yet again, throwing him completely off guard. Sure, the last few months with Krystal had contained countless little incidents like this, and he'd loved them to no end despite how flustered it left him. But the past few days were something else. It was as if the vixen had doubled her efforts towards doing all those little things that drove him crazy, disregarding how awkward it might make things, just like now.

He looked down at her, the warmth of the her body spreading to his own and driving away the cold of the outside world as he took in the absolutely breathtaking sight. He watched in suspense as she nuzzled his arm, continuing to remain frozen in place, allowing her to make all the moves...like always.

_No! You've got to do something now. You can't keep ignoring her!_

_**But what if-**_

_Don't think about it, just do it!_

As the thought left him so did the vulpine's hands reach up and grasp the vixen's shoulders, easing her back and allowing him to look down into her beautiful blue eyes. Once more he had to bite his lip at the spectacle before him, his mind struggling to think straight with every passing second his gaze remained locked onto her own. She looked so amazing right then, just as she always did, reminding him that this lithe blue fox was his entire world and that if things went the way he intended, he'd be risking that world before the night was over.

"About that..." he finally managed to say, allowing his hands to slide off her shoulders, only to shove them in his pockets. "Krystal...I...I wanted to ask you...

He hadn't gotten half the words out yet the vixen's eyes had already flashed in happiness, causing him to pause and clear his throat, turning his head and studying the carpet with an extreme intensity as he struggled to finish. This was his first big step. This was where it would all start for them.

But it all depended on her answer.

"Yes...Fox?"

Her voice was right upon him then and he jerked his head back around in surprise, immediately finding her up against him once more, staring up into his eyes with one of the most beautiful looks of curiosity he'd ever seen.

"...i-if you'd...like to come with me."

"And where..." she spoke softly, reaching up and placing a paw on his chest, playfully picking at the vulpine's white jacket. "would we be going?"

_Stupid! You left out the most important part!_

Once again he found himself in la-la land, his entire being seemingly wrapped around this female's finger as it coyly traced over his chest, leaving him speechless for the next few seconds. But she merely let out a breath of amusement, continuing to rest up against him, running her paw over his torso before finally looking up at the vulpine and cocking her head in confusion.

_Spit it out! Tell her!_

"I...I was thinking..." he stuttered nervously, still looking to his right and at the ground, "M-maybe we could...you know...go to this nice restaurant...j-just us...

He felt his hand clench tight in his pocket, his whole body tense with fear, dreading her response to his question. He knew that the two of them grabbing a bite together wasn't anything out of the norm for the past few days, but this time it was different. This time they were alone, not casually walking along the street. This time it was _he_ who instigated the act, not her.

This time he was making his own effort.

"Fox." she spoke gently, her body still leaning up against his while one of her paws found its way to the side of his face, forcing him to turn and look at her.

"I know it's Christmas eve and all," he replied quickly, worry forcing itself free of his mind, "and I know its late...and I understand if you-

Before he could voice his doubts any further he felt her hand slide over from the side of his face, two of her fingers pressing against his muzzle and cutting him off. He met her gaze, but only for a few seconds. The next thing he knew her arms were around his neck once again, the vixen's muzzle brushing against the side of his own as she happily held him close.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Her words were murmured beside his ear, her soft breath tickling his fur as she spoke them, and ultimately causing him stiffen even further in surprise. If his body hadn't felt hot before, it certainly did now. His heart felt as if it were racing faster than ever and his stomach churned in sickness, fighting against the butterflies that had taken it over. He felt the vixen's hands slide down from his neck, wrapping around his waist before meeting behind him and latching on to one another, pinning him against her as he struggled to come up with a response.

_It's now or never. Just say yes. You can't wait any longer. _

Timidly he pulled his own paws free of his jacket's pockets, easing them around her and answering the embrace.

"Is...is that a yes?" he whispered back, turning his head and resting his muzzle beside her ear.

For another few seconds she made no response, only remaining up against the vulpine, her arms around him and his around her as the two of them tried to deduce the moment. Finally though he felt her hands brush against his waist, falling back to the vixen's side as she stepped out of the embrace and looked up at him. And at first, because she'd pulled away, he feared he'd said the wrong thing, that she was going to decline his request and choose to stay at home for the rest of the night.

But no sooner had that fear arrived was it erased, the vixen smiling back at him before stepping forward and pressing her mouth against his cheek, issuing a soft kiss to the side of the vulpine's face and then easing back down, her eyes never wavering from his own.

"I'll change clothes."

As the final word left her so did she step back, flashing him another smirk before turning around and flicking him with her tail, leaving him standing alone in the living room, red faced and relieved. He watched her turn down the hall, hearing her bedroom door open and close a few seconds later, before finally letting out the breath he'd been holding in.

_She's coming. She actually wants to do it! _

The vulpine looked around the room, quickly remembering where he was and stepping over to the couch before plopping down and sighing happily. His whole body shivered in relief as his heart rate slowly steadied itself, the tenseness that had caked every inch of him now gone as he replayed the scene over and over again in his head.

"_**Are you asking me out on a date?"**_

That she'd looked at it that way, and then that she'd said _yes, _it brought the stupidest of grins to his face.

_Yes. This is a date. Me and Krystal...on a date...on Christmas eve no less..._

000

It was nearly seven o'clock before they stepped out of the house, the vixen now donning a dark pair of jeans and a nice long-sleeve shirt underneath a thick, fur-lined jacket. It wasn't the most romantic of attires, and it certainly wasn't what she preferred to wear on a 'date' with Fox, if that's what this was...but she could only make due with what she had.

Eyeing the vulpine over, however, she realized he hadn't dressed much better either, and it caused her to wonder if this was planned out, or perhaps a spur of the moment thing on his part. Either way, she was more than glad they were doing it. _Finally _Fox was starting to push back! It wasn't just her trying to get the point across, to show him how she felt...not anymore.

_He asked me out. _

As the thought left her so did a smile cross the vixen's face, causing her to step closer to the vulpine and brush her hand against his own before loosely running her fingers through his. As always the act caused him to stiffen for the first few seconds, but eventually she felt his body relax and answer the motion, closing his paw around hers and shooting her a small smile as they walked onward.

They'd been on the sidewalk for a good five minutes now, bearing the cold and choosing to travel on foot rather than hail a cab or rent a car...not that one could be found this late on Christmas eve anyways. The past few days had been like this as well, each of them content with enduring the cold, preferring to walk alongside the one they loved, if only to draw out the amount of time they got to spend with each other. The weather didn't matter, regardless of how harsh it was. It was just another Cornerian winter, temperatures reaching highs in the thirties, and lows in the single digits, with both foxes willing to march through it.

"Thank you." the vulpine finally spoke, breaking the silence between them.

She grasped his paw tighter, issuing a squeeze and forcing him to look down at her. "For what?" she replied, shooting him a smile and resting her head against him.

"Coming with me." he answered nervously, leading them onward down the sidewalk, "especially so late in the evening. I was afraid you'd want to just stay home."

"Cooped up in that place all by myself?" she asked, straightening up and looking over at him with a tipped head, "Fox..." she went on, giving his hand another squeeze and smirking up at him, "I would have come with you even if it had been past midnight."

After speaking her words of truth the vixen stepped closer to him, raising his arm up in the air and bringing it down around her waist, once again surprising the vulpine as she forced him to hold on to her. His body felt hot and comfortable against her own, almost as if the two forms were meant to be against each other at all times, and the vixen willing to oblige to the idea. She knew she was still pushing her luck by doing stuff like this, but she couldn't help it. The closer their break came to being over the less chance she'd have of finally convincing Fox to speak his heart to her.

_Because...he does love me...right?_

She was almost sure of it, but the fear of being wrong almost immediately caused the vixen to frown, pushing her body up against his own even further as they walked onward. She could tell he was, once again, unsure of how to react to this, leaving her feeling both amused and worried.

_What if he never does any of this stuff...what if you have to instigate it all...just because he doesn't feel the same way about you?_

_**No, that's not it. Fox is just shy, he-**_

_That would explain why he always gets so nervous. He doesn't want to insult you or hurt your feelings by making you stop, but he never makes any moves of his own because he doesn't love you back. _

_**No. I've seen the way he looks at me, I've heard his thoughts.**_

_But have you read his heart?_

"You don't like it there?"

His voice yanked her free from her arguing thoughts, the vixen forcing them away and trying to focus on what was happening here and now. She tried to shake the worry from her gut but knew it was pointless, the pessimistic side of her mind having done an excellent job at planting another seed of doubt within her.

"It's a beautiful place." she answered, trying to sound positive and looking up at him with a sincere expression, "But lonely. I'd rather have someone to share it with."

Yet again he stiffened in nervousness, and yet again she smiled at it, while frowning a little as well. Now she wasn't so sure if him being shy and tense around her was a good thing, or a bad one. Was it because he had feelings for her that he reacted this way, or was it simply because he didn't want her to be doing stuff like this but couldn't bring himself to stop her? She'd been positive that Fox was enjoying all of it, despite his red-faced reactions...but was that _really _the case?

He opened his mouth to respond but hesitated, as if second guessing what he'd planned on saying before looking away from her.

"It's bigger than your old room on GreatFox." he finally spoke back, forcing a grin and continuing to look ahead. "I'll give you that."

She laughed lightly in response, inwardly hiding her disappointment as she realized the vulpine had ignored her attempt at inviting him to stay the night, ultimately adding to the doubt building up within her.

Her mind struggled for a response that would work. Something that would open up another opportunity to bring them closer, or at least give her a chance to read his reaction. But as they walked onward, crossing street after street and crosswalk after crosswalk, neither of them said anything more, leaving the vixen to simply lean up against him and think things out.

_No matter what, I'm going to keep trying until he gives me an answer. _

"Oh man..."

After another minute or so of silent walking his voice roused her from her thoughts once again, the vixen glancing up and following his gaze across the street towards the nice restaurant he'd picked out for them. Almost immediately she could see what the problem was and, after giving his paw another squeeze and looking up at him with a smile, she made sure to let him know it was okay.

"I didn't think they'd be closed." he finished, the two of them now standing on the sidewalk in the chilly air, the vulpine closing his eyes and looking down in disappointment. "But I should have known. No one wants to work on Christmas eve."

"But everyone wants to eat." she replied with a grin, causing him to look up at her and nod, a timid look of humor flashing in his eyes before quickly fading and being replaced with guilt.

"I'm sorry Krystal, I didn't mean to drag you-

Before she could stop herself the vixen had stood up on her tip-toes, easing her lips against the vulpine's cheek and cutting off his silly apology before he had the chance to finish. Afterward she slowly pulled away, smirking at him before easing back down and leaning her head against his chest, her paws clutching his jacket as she rested up against him to hide from the cold.

"I don't care Fox." she answered, looking up and brushing the underside of his neck with her nose. "You know that."

"Krystal...

He'd hardly murmured her name but the way he'd said it, the surprise and love in his tone, it caused her to smile, the vixen snuggling up against him even further to prove her point.

"I'm just happy to be with you." she went on, her voice soft but firm, her muzzle up against his neck as she breathed in his scent.

_I know it's abrupt, but if that's what it takes then so be it!_

Only a second or so passed before she finally felt his head fall forward, his own muzzle resting on top of her head while his arms found their way around her shoulders, holding her tight and answering her. She felt her body breath out in relief at this, her mind finding more comfort than ever from the fact that he'd pushed back, that he'd responded rather than stood there and let her do it all. If nothing else, it was proof that he was okay with it.

"Yeah..." he muttered, his voice beside her ear, "Happy to be out here with me in the freezing cold with no food in your belly, right?"

She smirked at this, opening her mouth to respond but refraining as she felt something cold fall on her paw, soon followed by another, then another. She looked down to the ground below her, first seeing a cloud of her own breath, but then noticing the black specs of rain that had started to collide and soak into the sidewalk. It took only another few seconds for the sprinkles to increase even more, the ice cold sleet sounding off around them and their jackets.

Slowly she eased back, her hands still holding on to the vulpine's coat as she looked up at him with a warm smile.

"Happy to be out here with you in the freezing cold _rain_ with no food in my belly." she replied, blinking as a few drops collided with her muzzle.

She watched him return the smile, a humorous, yet disheartened expression in his eyes as he looked back at her, the sleet coming down even harder with every second. She could tell he was disappointed, that he'd tried to plan the perfect night for them together, only to have it fall apart at square one. But she was determined to prove to him that she didn't need a fancy meal, or atmosphere, or anything else that came with being on the traditional 'date'...not as long as she got spend time with him in some way.

"I'm sorry." he muttered sadly before shooting her a hopeful look. "I'll try to find us another place as soon-

"Or..." she replied, tugging at the vulpine and causing him to step beside her, her hand easily slipping around his own once again. "We can forget about it and just head back to my place. I'm sure I've got _something _there to eat."

"But what kind of..." his voice trailed off before he issued the all-too important word, the vulpine immediately turning his head into the sleeting rain to avoid looking at the her.

She knew, however, what he'd almost said and it only made her giggle that he'd grown so red faced from it. She brushed up against him even closer, tugging at his paw and forcing him to look back over at her, only for him to realize her face was much closer than before, worsening his blush.

"What were you saying Fox?" she asked, a smirk on her face as the vulpine eyes widened and looked down. "I didn't catch that."

"I...just...it doesn't seem like a...a...date." he finally blurted out, face red and head turned as he took a leap forward with his subconscious. "You know...without dinner."

She laughed once again at his awkwardness, still up against him and holding his paw as they trudged back along the sidewalk, the sleet coming down harder now. She hardly noticed the weather though, her whole body warm with happiness as she replayed the vulpine's words over and over again in her head.

_So this IS a date to him! Which means he loves me...right?_

_**Right.**_

"I don't mind." she replied gently, casting him a warm look and smiling softly, "To be honest..." she continued, resting her head on his shoulder, "I'm fine with the way things are going."

Just as he'd done every other minute or so for their entire walk, the vulpine stiffened at her actions...only this time he seemed to give into it quicker, timidly and nervously easing his arm around her shoulder before letting out a breath of relief after realizing she was okay with it. She merely snuggled up closer to him in response, the two foxes continuing to make their way down the deserted sidewalk in the thickening sleet, enjoying their 'date' for all it was worth despite the harsh environment.

_He's coming around. He's finally willing to try something on his own, I just know it. _

For another minute or so they remained silent however, the vulpine still holding onto her as they made it back to within a few blocks of her temporary home, the sleet now pelting each of them rather fiercely and causing the vixen to wish it would just drop a few more degrees and turn into snow. It stung the back of her ears and she instinctively pinned them down in annoyance, not noticing that Fox had seen the act or that he planned to do something about it. Instead she merely clung to his arm, her head still on his side as they walked along in the cold hard rain.

It was a few seconds later that she felt his body stretch a little, the vixen just barely being able to get her head up to look at him before she felt a warmth encase her neck and ears. It felt _amazing_ at first, blanketing her from the bitter cold and stinging rain, but she knew it had to come from somewhere...and after only a second of thinking it over she was able to guess. Timidly she rose her gaze up towards him, her eyes full of disbelief as she met his smirk, his expression showing nothing but contentment at what he'd done.

Slowly she looked down at his side, seeing just another sight that made her love him that much more. He'd slipped his jacket off his right arm, the vixen having been holding on to his left, and then pulled around his backside before managing to drape it over her head, exposing nearly all of his upper torso to the harsh elements, but shielding her that much more in the process.

"Fox what are-

"You're cold." he interrupted her, looking back ahead and trying to act unfazed from the wind and rain that sliced at him. "I'm not. So I gave you my jacket."

(sound familiar?)

She continued to look up at him in disbelief, admiring the vulpine's act of selflessness but wanting to scold him for being so silly. Okay yes, it was romantic, she acknowledged that. And yes it only seemed to prove the point that he had feelings for her and was willing to show them any way he could...but it was sleeting! The temperature wasn't even above freezing and here they were walking around in it! Sure it wasn't terrible, especially when they had each other to press up against...but without a jacket on he'd die out here!

_Or at least catch a serious cold!_

_**And we can't have that. We can't let him get sick, especially because of us. Not now. Not during Christmas.**_

"You're not?" she asked with a smirk, looking up at him while continuing to hold on to his arm. "Fox you're joking."

"Nope." he answered, still looking ahead, clearly determined to convince her it was the truth. "I'm fine."

"You're fine now." she replied sternly, bowing her head and causing the jacket to slip off. "But what about when you're stuck in bed with a cold?"

In one swift motion she watched the vulpine's paw catch his coat, skillfully tossing it back over head before lowering his hand down to her side and gripping her a bit tighter, preventing her from moving her one free arm and doing it again. Afterward he glanced down at her, determination mixed with humor in his own gaze now as he looked her over.

"I'll be okay." came the reassuring response, his face reflecting nothing but care. "I promise."

She tugged against him stubbornly, still not ready to give in and allow his act of chivalry to succeed in making him sick. But the vulpine's grip on her only tightened, the vixen being forced to remain up against him now as she continued to push against his side, wanting to free herself from him, if only to force him to take his jacket back.

"Fox." she muttered, clearly annoyed and looking up at him with a narrowed gaze, only to receive a smirk in response. "You jerk. Let me go. I don't want you to get sick because of me."

The vulpine merely chuckled at her words, shaking his head and trying to walk onward but being forced to stop a second later as the vixen stood her ground. She watched as he stopped with her, turning around with a slightly surprised look on his face as he stood before her.

"Krystal-

"Please Fox." she spoke, shrugging against the jacket over her head and trying to fling it off while he continued to keep his arm wrapped around her. "I know you're cold. Just look at what we're walking in!"

As she spoke the words so did the two of them slowly look towards the sky, sheets of sleet, ice, and rain coming down around them in a growing manner, the temperature continuing to drop with every minute. Now she knew why they were only ones out here on the street, as anyone else had enough sense to get inside.

"All the more reason to get you home." he retorted, giving her a tug and pulling him with her as he took another step down the sidewalk.

"I'm not taking another step until you put your coat on McCloud."

The way she'd issued the promise, speaking his last name so firmly while standing her ground and refusing to budge, caused the vulpine to freeze in his tracks. At this point his hand rested only on her shoulder, the vixen looking out at him as he stood facing away from her, his head bowed and ears pinned down against the cold sleet as he took in her words. She knew she'd sounded tough, and perhaps a little too strict, but if that was what it took to make sure he wasn't sick this time tomorrow then so be it.

She loved Fox enough to treat him like it.

"Fine." he eventually spoke back, allowing the vixen to breath out a sigh of relief as his paw left her shoulder.

She reached up and slid his jacket off her head, the warmth immediately vanishing, only to be replaced with stinging rain and bitter coldness. She gripped it by the collar with both paws and held it out before the vulpine as he turned back towards her, his gaze still resting on the ground as he stepped closer.

"Then I guess that means..." he continued, reaching up and timidly grasping his jacket. "You'll just have to let me carry you."

No sooner had the words left him did the vulpine's hands fly around her head, replacing the coat over her ears before the rest of his body stepped forward. She cried out his name in surprise as one of his arms slid under her legs, knocking her feet out from under her, only to have his other arm catch her behind her head, allowing him to stand back up, now holding her bridal style and looking down at her with a smirk of success.

"Fox!"

She looked up at him, both loving and hating what had just happened. On the upside she was warm and, both figuratively and literally, swept off of her feet at what he'd done. On the downside, he was now doing even _more _work for her. Now he didn't have his coat on _at all! _Not to mention he was carrying her, which probably wasn't too strenuous a task for someone as in shape as he was...but still! She'd wanted to make things easier on him, not harder! She loved him for doing stuff like this, but that didn't mean he had to prove it to her every time the opportunity arose!

"Fox McCloud, put me down!" she ordered, smacking his chest and looking up at him in loving anger.

"No."

"Fox!"

He glanced down her then, a smirk still on his face, a look of absolute love and protection in his eyes. Their gazes met once more, only this time she found _herself_ freezing up and blushing because of it, rather than him. The way he looked at her then, it was different than before...it was still a look of friendliness and love, but there was something else. Something that seemed to promise the vixen she'd never have to worry about anything again as long as he was there with her. Something that she knew she'd always be able to find as long as she had him.

After the look he glanced back up, clutching her firmly in his arms and continuing on down the sidewalk, leaving her to look up at him with surprise coating her face.

_He does. He does love me. I know it. _

For another few seconds she continued to look up at the creature she knew would die to protect her, and right then she promised herself she'd hold nothing back once they got back home. She _knew _he loved her, and she _knew _she loved _him_. That was all the reason she'd need to up the ante to the max once the opportunity arose. Before the night was over, before Christmas day was officially here, they'd be together...of that she was sure.

Slowly she eased her head against him, conceding to his demands and letting the vulpine's strong arms carry her home, focusing only on how warm his chest felt against her face and how much she loved his scent. One of her paws rested in her lap, while the other slipped down to his side, clutching against him and thanking the vulpine for shielding her from the stinging sleet that mercilessly rained down on them.

_No more waiting Fox. Not after this. _

000

"There."

He stepped back after speaking the word, watching the vixen stretch herself into position as he finally allowed her to fall from his arms. All around him the heat of her home seeped into his frosty fur, breathing warmth into the vulpine that he'd long since forgotten about during the five minute, coat-less trek that he'd made back through the city with Krystal in his arms.

_Worth it._

"Idiot." she muttered immediately, stepping up against him and wrapping her arms around his back, her paws warm and amazingly soothing as she rubbed his backside. "I can't believe you did that. You feel like a popsicle."

He, traditionally, stiffened as the vixen's body pressed up against his own, before slowly smirking at her words and leaning back into the embrace, wrapping his arms around her as well. "Not anymore." he answered, breathing the words into her ear and causing her to pause for a brief moment before hearing her breathe out in amusement.

"Well..." she answered softly, stepping back slightly and looking up at him before easing a kiss against his cheek. "Thank you."

Afterward she turned away, her tail playfully flicking against his gut as she left him standing there, a red face and slightly open mouth as he felt the beauty of her kiss on the side of his face. His eyes lowered their track, watching the vixen's backside playfully swish to each side as she stepped away from him and down the hallway towards her room.

"I'm going to change clothes." she called over her shoulder, clearly planning something out right under his nose. "Don't you dare go anywhere."

"I won't." he answered numbly, bringing a paw to his cheek before grinning like an idiot and turning around.

His gaze flashed across the vixen's living room, a small pang of pity making itself known as he looked it over. He understood why she felt so alone here, even if it was just for a few days. There were no pictures hanging on the walls, no family items, dressers, doormats, or any of the traditional stuff that usually filled a house. It was temporary yes, but still, it had to be lonely.

_Maybe I should ask her if she wants me to spend the night?_

_**What are you crazy? So you have one good day with her, big deal! That doesn't make you a married couple or anything!**_

He sighed at the thought, shaking it free of his mind and gratefully finding something else to focus on as his gaze made its way back over towards the front door, his eyes resting on the numerous large boxes of Christmas tree accessories he'd bought for the vixen a few days ago. He quickly frowned at the sight, stepping over towards them and kneeling down beside the largest one, looking over the image of a seven foot Christmas tree on the front.

_She never bothered to put it up._

A part of him felt hurt because of that, but the feeling almost immediately vanished as he thought it over. It only made sense and he knew it. He'd known Cerinians didn't celebrate Christmas, but he wasn't sure how Krystal felt about the holiday, so he'd went ahead and done whatever he could to make it as festive as possible, just in case. Of course now, looking around the room and finding a clean spot to set it up, he guessed that she probably had no idea how to go about even decorating the thing correctly.

Stepping over to the corner of the room he looked over the mantle, the fireplace more for appearances than anything else, but showcasing a perfect place for the tree to sit alongside of. He picked up the small coffee table that was sitting there, carrying it back across the room before reaching down and opening the box with the tree inside of it. Pieces fell out after one another, not too many, but more than he'd expected...yet he wasted no time in quickly stretching everything out and attaching the pieces needed to make it stand.

He'd just gotten the naked tree up beside the lit fireplace when he heard the vixen's bedroom door open and close, the vulpine quickly turning back towards the other boxes and trying to act busy as he opened another one. He could hear her paws padding softly against the carpet, telling him she'd ditched her shoes and socks, and allowing his mind to wander as he imagined what she was wearing now.

_I bet she looks just as beautiful as ever. _

Smiling to himself, he opened another box, sliding out a few strands of lights before turning around to see the vixen standing before him, a set of clothes draped over her arm as she looked him over with an embarrassed frown. He quickly confirmed his thoughts about her looking beautiful, his eyes running over the vixen's tight black t-shirt and matching jogging pants, loving how she rolled them up to her knees.

"Sorry." she spoke, stepping forward and resting her shoulder against his own as she looked over the boxes. "It's just...I wasn't sure-

"It's alright." he replied, turning towards her and smirking, his paw still clutching a strand of lights. "I understand."

She then turned towards him, looking up at the vulpine with a beautiful smile as she nodded and rested her head against his chest, thrusting the handful of clothes into his one free paw as she did so. "Thanks." she answered softly, nuzzling his neck before stepping back and shoving him towards the hallway, grabbing the strand of lights from him as she did so. "Now go change out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

He stepped back a few feet from her shove, looking down at the red jogging pants and white t-shirt she'd given him, faintly recognizing them to be his own from long ago and remembering the time he'd loaned them to the vixen her first week on the team. Slowly he looked back up at the vixen, her gaze already locked onto his own, a hopeful, pleading look in her eyes as she waited for his response.

He could have just said it was time for him to leave, that it was late enough already and that he should be heading home. He could have left her standing there once again, just like he'd done the past few nights, only to go home and commence to mentally kicking himself for being so stupid.

But he didn't.

Instead he grinned back at her, blushing slightly as well, before nodding and turning towards the hallway.

_This is her idea...just go with it. _

He entered the bathroom and quickly slid off his boots, followed by everything else other than his boxers, before slipping into the jogging pants and t-shirt, taking a moment to breath in the vixen's heavenly scent that rested on it. Afterward he looked himself over in the mirror, shaking his head at the sight before him, his mind trying to figure out how that creature before him could ever have a chance in hell with someone as beautiful as Krystal. Letting out a sigh he bowed his head and, after kicking his clothes into the corner, exited the room, quickly making back for the living room.

What he saw upon coming within sight of the Christmas tree caused him to chuckle in amusement, the vixen immediately turning and shooting him an innocent look of frustration.

"What?" she asked, stepping back and placing her paws on her hips. "Is this not how it's supposed to look?"

He stepped forward until he was beside her once again, still grinning at the sight of the tree before him, clear Christmas lights running straight up and down from the top to the bottom of the tree, rather than around it like normal.

"Not exactly." he replied, shooting her a humorous look, "It's close, but it looks a little odd."

"Oh..." she sighed, stepping forward and reaching out with a paw, grabbing the strand of lights and starting to pull at it...only to have the vulpine's hand quickly close around her wrist and stop her.

"But I like it." he added, still holding her wrist and meeting her gaze as she turned back towards him. "Just a few ornaments and a star on top..." he went on, still managing a loving look despite his blush, "and I'm sure it'll be the best Christmas tree in Lylat."

The vixen matched his line of sight, holding it for a few seconds before smiling her thanks and resting her head against his chin, staying that way for a few seconds and causing him to take a deep breath, relishing her amazing scent for all it was worth. "Thanks..." came her soft response, looking up at him and brushing his chin with her muzzle, "for doing this with me."

He couldn't help but gulp in anxiousness, feeling his body grow hot and tense up as the vixen's mouth rested just below his own, his mind well aware that if he only looked down he'd connect their lips in what could only be the most amazing, or horrible, moment of his entire life. He could kiss her. He could do it once and for all, and get the response he'd been dreaming about ever since she'd joined the team. Or...he could do it...and she'd freak out. She'd be surprised and lose all respect for him for it, ruining any and all chances he'd ever have at even being mere friends with her.

_No...she won't react that way. _

Still, despite his common sense telling him it would be okay, that she actually _wanted _him to do it, he refrained. Instead he remained in place just long enough for the vixen to look up at him the rest of the way, ending his golden opportunity and smiling softly at him as she turned back around, giving his paw a reassuring squeeze before kneeling down and opening another one of the boxes.

Slowly he knelt down beside her, grabbing a box as well and forcing it open, slowly looking over at her and meeting her beautiful gaze, instantly realizing how stupid he'd been by letting the moment slip through his fingers.

"N-no problem." he finally managed to reply, rousing a faint 'feh' of amusement from her as she flicked him with her tail.

The two foxes held each others line of sight only a second longer before he reluctantly looked back down at the box in his hands, pulling out a strand of red, green, and silver ornaments and focusing on them intently. Slowly he stood back up and looked over the tree, the vixen doing the same beside him.

"So what about these?" she asked, picking up a single hooked ornament and eyeing it suspiciously. "Anywhere?"

He nodded in response, reaching forward and hanging a few of his own towards the top before making his way down, watching her do the same out of the corner of his eye and smiling as she continued to look them over in curiosity. As the minutes passed they continued to work towards finishing up the tree, hanging ornaments of all kinds and eventually lapping it over with golden strands of garland, all the while the vixen making sure to brush and 'accidentally' grab his paw countless times.

Finally they stepped back, tossing the empty boxes in the corner across the room and admiring the lit up Christmas tree. It certainly wasn't extraordinary or anything like that, but it was good...and considering who he put it up with he couldn't help but think it was the most spectacular one he'd ever seen.

"Wow." she murmured, leaning against him and intertwining her fingers with his own, "Now I know why so many planets celebrate this holiday. It looks so amazing. "

"Yeah." he replied vaguely, looking down at her as she spoke, admiring the sparkle in her eyes. "It's beautiful."

As soon as he'd spoken the words so did the vixen turn her attention towards him, her ears having easily diagnosed where he'd been looking when he'd given the compliment. But the vulpine was took quick for her, his face burning red hot as he realized he'd slipped up again, his head quickly looking up towards the tree, trying to convince her he'd been thinking about something else.

_Who are you fooling?_

From his side he could hear the vixen giggle in amusement, her body easing against his own as she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek before pulling away and leading him towards the kitchen.

"Now...about that meal."

000

It wasn't the most romantic of dinners...but then again she didn't have a lot to choose from. The kitchen had been fairly stocked before she'd moved in...a welcoming gift of sorts from the city considering who she was...but apparently whoever had been in charge of picking the foods either had terrible taste, or was just picking stuff at random.

Of all the various things shoved into the pantry and fridge, it ended up being a couple of cans of beef stew that they decided on. Of course, it didn't help that the entire time the vulpine was cursing himself for it not being a steak or lobster like he'd intended, but that only made her smile and press up against him even more, shutting him up while telling him this was perfect for her. And it was.

In reality, anything, even nothing, would have sufficed for her that evening. As long as Fox was there with her she'd gladly pass up a few good meals, especially if it meant getting closer to him in the process. Of course, she had every intention of doing that regardless of if they were eating _anything _or _nothing. _Which probably explained why things were going the way they were right now.

"So?" she asked, watching the vulpine swallow the last spoonful from his bowl before taking another from her own.

"So what?" he asked, cocking his head and grinning at her.

"Not bad considering I don't know much about cooking right?" she responded, swallowing the stew and glancing over at him with proud smirk.

He only continued to grin back at her, shaking his head and looking down at his empty bowl, a faint disappointed look in his eyes as he continued to realize what he _could have _given her to eat that night had he been thinking ahead. "No." he finally replied, "Considering you just threw it in the microwave and hit the three minute button...it wasn't bad."

She laughed softly in response, dropping her spoon down into the bowl and rising from her seat. "Well you're not still hungry are you?"

She watched him rise up as well, meeting her at the end of the table as they stepped over to the sink, the vixen curling her tail around his own. "No..." he answered, blushing slightly as he felt the act unfold, "I'm fine. You?"

Letting a 'hum' of satisfaction, she leaned against him, brushing her cheek against his shoulder before looking up at him with a smile. "Perfect." came her response, intertwining her tail even tighter around his own and trying not to giggle at how red-faced the vulpine had become at this point. His gaze was focused intently on the sink before them, as if the warm water running out of the faucet was perhaps the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. She could feel how stiff his body was as he timidly washed his bowl with one of the dishrags, the vixen's body still up against his own, an amused twinkle in her eye.

_He's still so nervous..._

_**Yeah, but you're getting more aggressive as well. **_

_But is it enough? What if he decides to leave before he says it? What if he just keeps putting it off?_

_**You can't let that happen.**_

_Maybe if I can get us snuggled up together on the couch in front of the fire he'll do something._

_**Good. Get to it!** _

"Actually..." she spoke up a few seconds later, placing their clean bowls and utensils in the drying rack before turning towards him with a thoughtful expression. "There's something missing."

Without giving him a chance to respond the vixen stepped behind him, running her paw along his backside and once more feeling his form tighten up from her touch, causing her to smirk. She stepped over to the fridge and pulled out two things, the first being a gallon of milk, the second a bottle of chocolate syrup, before placing them on the counter and fetching two glasses.

"Chocolate milk?" he asked, forcing away his blush and shooting her a grin. "That's awfully random."

Once more she shot him a playful smirk before turning around and making her way to the pantry, digging through it for a few seconds until she found what she was looking for. Thanking lady luck, fate, or whatever it was that had decided to favor her idea, the vixen turned back around, a package of mini-marshmallows in her paw as she stepped back to his side.

"Hot chocolate you dummy." she spoke lightheartedly, gently shoving her shoulder into his side as she placed the package down on the counter and found two coffee mugs. "Isn't that a Christmas tradition? Or did I get that wrong too?"

"It's more of a cold weather thing." he replied, stepping up alongside her and opening the gallon of milk.

"So it's okay then." she stated, flicking his side with her tail and shooting him a smirk. "Oh...wait...according to you it's not cold outside."

"I never said that." came his answer, matching her playful look and trying his best not to look away. "I just said I was fine."

"Mhmm...that's not what I remember." she retorted coyly, flipping open the lid to the full bottle chocolate syrup and squeezing out a few spoonfuls into one of the mugs.

"So...what?" he asked, his voice faking seriousness as he looked down at her, "No hot chocolate for me?"

She giggled lightly at his hurt tone, holding her paw out and jiggling the bottle of chocolate before him, only to pull it away as soon as he reached out for it. "You get cold milk." she answered playfully, nodding down at the glass that still lacked syrup. "Since you're _such _a hot-natured guy."

He sneered in response, shooting the glass a look of disgust before looking back over at her. "I don't like regular milk."

"That's too bad." she spoke back, the playful fire that danced in their eyes only making the vixen smirk, her hand still firm on the bottle of chocolate syrup as she teased the vulpine by dangling it out before him.

However, in one swift motion she watched the vulpine's paw swipe it from her, her eyes wide in surprise afterward as she met his smug gaze. Now it was he who teasingly shook the bottle in the air before her, and she couldn't help but narrow her gaze in fake annoyance towards him, getting a chuckle in response.

"Or you're just too slow." he retorted with a grin, winking and catching her off guard with his boldness.

Afterward he flipped the lid open with his thumb, only to immediately close his eyes in surprise as a glob of thick syrup shot out and landed atop his muzzle, slowly oozing down the side of his cheek towards his chin, and causing the vixen to snort in laughter before she managed to cover her mouth with a paw. For the first second he crossed his eyes, wrinkling his nose and looking down at his muzzle at the chocolate that coated it, before finally shaking his head and casting a smirk over in her direction.

The vixen merely giggled in response to the sight, the vulpine finally allowing a chuckle to escape him as he admitted his shame.

"Nice catch." she teased, stepping up to him and handing him the towel they'd used to dry the dishes. "But the syrup goes in the milk, not on your face."

"You don't say?" he replied sarcastically, dabbing at the top of his muzzle.

She merely watched him wipe away the chocolate, a playful look still on her face, but the expression slowly fading as her eyes kept returning to the same place over and over again. It was during those few seconds that he was cleaning his fur that she kept noticing the tip of his nose, out of sight to the vulpine, but playing home to a spec of the chocolate that he continued to miss with the towel. Almost immediately her heart came up with an idea, and almost immediately her mind agreed to it.

A few seconds later he lowered the towel, wrinkling his nose and crossing his eyes once more as he tried to look himself over.

"Better?" he asked her, turning his head and grinning.

_Now's your chance. Go for it._

"Not quite." she replied softly, her tone almost nervous as she took the towel from him.

Timidly she reached up with it, stepping closer and looking up at him, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Her paw got closer and closer to his face until the distance was less than an inch, causing her to pause, her gaze locking on to the vulpine's as she issued one last small smile towards him before stepping up on her toes. The distance between their muzzles was soon unnoticeable as she gently allowed her tongue to touch over his nose, his eyes immediately widening in shock from the act but not stopping her.

Once, twice, then a third time she rasped her soft pink tongue across the front of his face, licking away the spec of chocolate with ease before issuing a few more extra licks just to be safe. Her whole body was tense with angst, not knowing how he'd react to something such as this, only hoping that it was enough to erase whatever doubt he was still hanging onto at this point. Slowly she eased her tongue back into her mouth, brushing her nose against his own and keeping it there, looking up at the vulpine with a small loving smile, admiring the look of disbelief on his face.

"Better." she murmured, stepping back only slightly and nuzzling the underside of his chin.

Afterward she couldn't help but ease her arms around his waist, keeping her head buried into his neck as she held onto him, her whole body, her heart and mind, pleading for him to just let go of whatever it was he was holding on to. She knew he loved her. There wasn't a doubt in her mind about that. It was with _him _that the doubt existed. It was because he didn't think she felt the same way about him as he did her...she'd figured that out by now. But after everything they'd done, not just these past few days, but ever since she'd joined the team...surely he'd figured it out by now. Surely he'd gotten enough signs, had collected enough proof, to put it all together.

_Please Fox...please...don't make me wait any longer. _

"Krystal." she heard him speak softly, the vixen nuzzling his chest once more before slowly raising her gaze back up to meet his own.

"Yes...F-

No sooner had her mouth gotten level with his own did the vulpine ease his lips against hers, his arms tightening their hold around her body as he finally found the courage to do what both of them had been wanting for _so _long now. Her eyes couldn't help but widen in shock, having hoped for this but not expected it, and being overtaken by surprise as she felt his mouth pressing against her own. Then, almost as soon as it had started, he ended it, easing back only enough to part their lips while looking down at her with a expression of amazement and slight fear.

At that, neither of them made any motion at all. Instead the two of them merely stood there, holding onto each other, taking in what had just happened and trying to figure out what the other thought of it. Both foxes were stunned, which didn't seem right considering the kiss had been on both their minds for so long now. Maybe it was just trying to comprehend that it had _finally _happened...that for once neither of them were imagining the act or dreaming it...that it had _really _taken place. Or perhaps it was the look in each others eyes that kept them in place, the love and amazement in each others gaze all too evident and leaving both of them speechless.

Whatever it was...it didn't hold out much longer.

As if on cue both foxes closed the gap between them once again, this time with urgency and wanting, eager to get a second taste of what they'd just had no matter what. She felt her feet stepping backwards across the room, the vulpine eventually succeeding in pushing her up against the fridge as she hung on to his neck and worked her mouth back against his own. Her grip on him only grew tighter as she felt his body ease up against her, the vixen allowing her legs to raise up and wrap around his waist, her whole form clinging to him as if her life depended on it...and her mouth never coming close to pulling away.

_Finally..._

Feeling his hands around her waist and her back against the fridge, she allowed her arms to fall from around his neck. Lovingly she worked against his mouth, panting in satisfaction and running a hand through his hair while her other paw stroked one of his ears, the vixen determined to somehow release the pent up emotions she'd been holding inside of her since day one. The passion between them, the intensity they felt as their mouths and bodies worked against each other...it was astounding...far more amazing than anything either of them could have ever come close to imagining.

This was the real thing. This was Fox kissing her. It was her hands that worked over his hair and neck, pulling on him and demanding that he never back off, that he never end this new thrill that she'd waited so long for. This was her legs wrapped around his body, his form pushing her up against the refrigerator, and his mouth answering her own. It was his arms that powerfully and lovingly caressed her body, promising to never let go, to always protect her and keep her safe.

This was it.

Minutes passed between them but nothing changed other than the location. She absolutely refused to pull away, and apparently he had the same view on things. So it had been at a slow pace that he'd carried her back into the living room, easily holding up her form in his arms as she continued to look down at him from above, her hair hanging down over her eyes and her muzzle locked against his own while her paws continued to run through his hair and around his face. Eventually she noticed a change in her direction, faintly recognizing that they were on the couch now, the vulpine having sat down on the edge while trying to fight back against her kiss.

Not skipping a beat she leaned forward, forcing him to lay down on the couch before unwrapping her legs from around his waist and stretching out over top of him, only then being forced to ease their lips apart.

As soon as she did both of them were left panting, their chests quickly rising and falling as they tried to recover from the amazing thing they'd just done with each other, if only so they could do it again. She looked down at him from above, only then noticing the string of saliva that ran from her mouth to his own, causing her to sigh in passion before pressing her mouth back against his once more, this time the kiss brief, but no less amazing to either of them.

Ten or so seconds later she eased up off of him once more, her nose resting against his own as she looked down at him with love filled eyes. His expression was similar, but housing far more surprise and disbelief than her own, causing her to smirk as she allowed one of her paws to run over the side of his face before leaning down and resting her head beside his own, issuing a lick to his ear.

"Say it." she murmured, stroking the side of his face and causing him to look over at her.

His eyes briefly flashed confusion before the look left him, the vulpine quickly figuring out what she meant and allowing a small grin to tug on his lips. Softly he leaned forward, easing his mouth against her own and delivering another beautiful kiss upon her lips before pulling back and meeting her gaze.

"I love you."

Her eyes closed as the words reached her, a smile sliding across her face as she finally got to hear those three things she'd been waiting so incredibly long for. She'd known them to be the truth, she'd figured that out a while back. But to have finally gotten to hear him say it out loud, right in front of her, and under these circumstances nonetheless...it gave her all the reason she'd need to once more ease her lips against his own and get lost in his wonderful kiss.

She could feel his body loosening up in relief at the act, taking her reaction to his words as a good sign. Once more she brought a paw to his face, stroking his cheek as she urged her side of the kiss on while her other paw ran through his hair, playing with him as best as she could. From below she slipped her legs around his own, locking them into place down there as well and proving to him just how badly she wanted this to go on forever. For the two of them to just stay together like this for the rest of their lives...forgetting about Christmas or being mercenaries, about the war or Andross...and just devoting every second of every day towards each other.

And for a little while that looked like it might happen, the minutes dragging by once more as the two foxes lay together on the couch before the lit fireplace and shining Christmas tree, never letting go of the other, never backing down from their newest thrill, and always giving everything they had. Nothing had to be said now, at least not verbally. Everything either of them needed to hear was being shouted loud and clear every time his hands pulled against her waist, or her own claws ran through his hair. They both knew what the other was saying...they both knew they wanted more than this.

"Krystal..." he finally muttered, looking up at her with a look of absolute love and passion, his arms still wrapped around her as she looked down over him.

"And I love you." she replied softly, brushing her muzzle against his own while trying to catch her breath. "You know that."

She smiled as his eyes softened, a small nod escaping him as he acknowledged her words. Still trying to catch her breath she merely rested her head on his shoulder once again, the vulpine turning his head and looking into her eyes, the orange flicker of the fireplace outlining his entire body and only perfecting the moment. Here they were together, just like she'd always imagined...but knowing it was so much better in real life than it had been in her mind. In her thoughts it hadn't been Christmas eve, they hadn't been together in a warm cozy house, curled up before a fireplace and holding each other close while outside it came a blizzard.

She couldn't have ever imagined it playing out this way.

_But I don't care. As long as it's finally happened...as long as he loves me. _

"Best Christmas of my life." he muttered with a grin, causing her to giggle and ease her lips against his own.

"So far." she answered after pulling away, the flames from the fireplace reflecting off her beautiful blue eyes as she looked back at him.

He could only smirk and nod at her words, the vixen sighing in happiness as she felt his nose press against her own, her paw still playfully grabbing and releasing tufts of his fur.

"I love you." he spoke softly, bringing a paw of his own up to the side of her face and brushing away a lock of hair. "Every single thing about you."

She merely closed her eyes at this, tears forming in them as she smiled and leaned her head forward, burying it under his neck and wrapping her arms around him once again, determined to hold on to the vulpine that thought of nothing but keeping her happy. His only response came as his paws fell around her shoulders, both of them now looking towards the fireplace as she remained on top of him, watching the flames flicker against the walls of the living room, while also shining off the ornaments they'd so lovingly hung together.

"Even my beef stew?" she finally spoke back, nuzzling his shoulder and receiving an immediate 'feh' of amusement from him.

"Definitely your beef stew." he answered, softly and slowly running a hand up and down her back while they continued to watch the fire and allow the entire day to sink in.

There was so much she still wanted to say and do, if only to show how much she _really _loved him and how grateful she was for everything that he'd done for her. But no matter how hard she tried to come up with the right words, to think of a way to go about voicing or acting such urges, she found herself left silent. Instead her mind chose to focus only on the vulpine's heartbeat alongside her own, of the warmth of the house and his body beneath her and of how much better it felt like laying on him than it did a mattress.

Her paws continued to clench his shoulders, holding on to him as her chest found rhythm with his own and her breathing began to slow. Sleep was the _last _thing she wanted to do but at the moment, with his arms around her and the knowledge that she'd get to wake up just like this on Christmas morning...it seemed to be more than her conscious mind could handle.

"Fox..."

"Yeah?"

Slowly she nudged herself up his body a few more inches until her face was level with his own, their temples touching and her muzzle resting against his cheek as she wrapped an arm around his neck and closed her eyes.

"Merry Christmas."

Softly she spoke the words, issuing a kiss to his lips one final time before feeling his hold on her tighten, the vixen smiling to herself as she allowed the entirety of it all to settle in on her. There was no point it rushing anything, she realized that now. Not when they had the rest of their lives to spend together. At this moment there was only one thing her heart was telling her to do, and as she felt his paw lovingly run along her backside, his chest lulling her to sleep with every breath he took, she knew she was more than willing to listen to it.

"Merry Christmas."

000

Author's Note: Truth time. This wasn't the original Christmas one-shot I'd written. _That _story is sitting on my desktop, all 15,000 words of it, just waiting for me to upload it around New Years. I decided that a Fox/Katt fic where they both get drunk on Christmas eve and do something they shouldn't...didn't seem like something most of you would be happy with. Which is why I wrote this instead, and is also why I'm rather worn out.

Anyways, there it is. Big thanks to **Sharptail **for beta-reading this for me on such short notice. He pointed out some things I'm extremely thankful he caught because they were pretty silly mistakes on my part. But we got it cleared up. So, thanks mate. I Hope you all enjoyed this little piece of holiday romance between our two favorite foxes, if not I apologize. Hectic time of the year = hectic writing schedule. Plus, keep an eye out within the next week for the other one-shot I'll be uploading. I've never written Fox/Katt, but to be honest I really enjoyed it.

Aaaand that's about all I have to say. Please drop a review if you can, have a Merry Christmas, and see you all in 2013. Who knows, if this does well I might go ahead and finish "Fate" and upload the sequel to "Broken"


	6. What You Want

_**What You Want**_

**Summary**: What if Fox couldn't find a way to win her over? What if every time he tried she just turned him down or found some way to keep him waiting? How do you deal with that, during Christmas nonetheless? How do you escape the pain of not having the one thing you love more than life itself during the 'most wonderful time of the year?'

Here's the kicker. What if you weren't alone? What if someone else was going through the same exact thing? And what if you both, for just one night, wanted to escape the pain so badly that you did something you never expected. It _is _Christmas, after all.

000

Author's Note: Reading over it one last time I feel like I should have just made this a lemon. I did everything except what was needed to up the rating to 'mature' and I fear it's more of a tease than anything else because of that. That said I think I should mention to you all that this entry is quite different from the others in a few ways. One big one being the two characters involved, and the other being my style of writing. The idea this time was get as intricate and detailed as I possibly could with a 'romantic' scene between two characters, focusing not only on what they were 'doing' but what they were 'thinking' as well.

My deal to anyone who bothers to review this is: If enough people want me to slip in the 'mature' scene, I will. Or if it's fine the way it is, I'll leave it. As noted, this is rather different from my usual stuff so I'm not expecting much positive feedback.

**Oh and heed my advice here**: there is a link on my profile depicting Katt Monroe that I suggest you check out. I love how she looks in that image, as compared to how they showed her in the games. It's a lot better in my opinion, and will make reading this oneshot much more enjoyable.

**000 **

**_"Thank you Fox...I appreciate the offer..._**

_No. Not again...please..._

**_"...but I'd rather just be alone for a while._**

_It's me isn't it? It's not about Cerinia...it's me._

**_"I hope you understand."_**

_This just her way of saying it._

**_"Oh...yeah...n-no problem Krystal."_**

_That she doesn't love me._

**_"I'll be back after a while."_**

_I should have known. After the past week..._

**_"Okay...just...try to feel better okay?"_**

_Will she always treat me this way?_

**_"...see you later Fox."_**

_What am I doing wrong?_

**_000 _**

The sound of a door sliding open, followed by soft footsteps that quickly went from hard tile to carpet, filled the abandoned halls of Great Fox. From where he sat on the couch Fox McCloud flicked his ears behind him, closing his eyes and taking a quick inhale before finally confirming the identity of the ship's returning team member. He could tell from how she walked that it wasn't who he wanted, but for some reason that didn't bother him anymore.

His gaze rose from the television and turned towards the entrance of the lounge, resting on the upper half of Katt Monroe's pink form and catching the annoyed expression she wore. He could tell by the look in her eyes that, much like himself, she had failed...again.

_Figures..._

Jerking his head back he motioned for her to join him on the couch, the pink mercenary allowing a flash of thankfulness to overcome her for the briefest of moments before stepping forward and making her way to him. It wasn't until then that he noticed what she'd been carrying.

"Beer?" he asked, watching as she stepped around the couch, placed the two cartons on the small table before them, and plopped down by his side. "finally resorting to that huh?"

"Mhmm," she replied, determinedly reaching forward and prying one of the bottles from it's cardboard home, "and how did things with you and Krystal go?"

At this he stiffened and looked away, hating that she put him on the spot so easily. With her question came a flood of heartache and uneasiness that he was all too accustomed to by this point. Before she'd arrived he had been doing his absolute best to ignore it by watching television, though it had been a losing battle.

After getting no answer from him the feline reached forward once again and pulled another beer free, holding it out before the vulpine and tempting him to take part in the act of drinking his holiday heartache away.

"C'mon." she ordered, forcing him to take it, "I saw her leaving earlier, and Falco won't be back until god-knows-when, so you might as well join me while we've got the place to ourselves. If nothing else we can feel like shit together. That's what we've been doing lately anyways."

That Katt was enduring just as much heartache because of Falco seemed to ease the stinging feeling of isolation and loneliness within him, if only somewhat. He'd been aware of her attempts at hooking up with the bird, and he knew she was noticing his failures at winning over Krystal as well. But it wasn't until last week that sheer chance happened upon the both of them, bringing those things into the open.

It wasn't until they'd both been unable to sleep that one night, accidentally running into each other in the hangar sometime past midnight, that they'd realized how similar their lives currently were.

It wasn't a common thing to bond with but on this occasion it worked perfectly, and the following days and nights the two of them had 'accidentally' bumped into each other in the hangar again before the talks moved to the lounge and kitchen, each of them eager to spend time with someone who could feel empathy for their current situation.

They found out that they both had something in common. Something that, especially at this time of the year, they both longed for.

Both of them loved someone else yet neither could find a way to show it, and because of this realization they'd become closer friends than either had ever expected. And now, considering how many times they'd both returned to each other brokenhearted from their attempts, he figured she preferred his company as much as Falco's, if not more. And he could say the same for Katt in place of Krystal.

He still loved the vixen with all of his being but that didn't change anything if she didn't feel the same way about him. Going by how she was acting lately, how she was talking, or lack thereof, and the kind of mood she was in all the time...it wasn't the Krystal he was used to.

"So..." he spoke up after taking a deep sip, "what went wrong _this_ time?"

"You first."

**000**

"It's not you." he said reassuringly, shooting her a sincere glance, "We've covered this remember?"

The pink feline caught his eye, allowing a doubtful look to meet his gaze, only to have the line of sight broken as he raised his bottle and took another sip. The beer was still ice cold and seemed to mimic the temperature of the outside world even from within GreatFox's hull. He felt it splash against the back of his throat and run down into his stomach, adding to the numerous bottles he'd already shared with her.

_Drinking our problems away like a couple of kids._

"Okay so say it's not me..." Katt replied, reaching forward and taking another full bottle off the table, "Now what do I do?"

She twisted on the metal cap of the beer, trying once, then twice, and failing both times to open it before shooting it a surprised look and glancing up at him. He merely grinned and reached forward, taking it from her and bringing it to his muzzle. Firmly he rested his teeth on the edge and pulled upward, exerting as much force as needed until the expected 'pop' that came from opening it echoed through the lounge.

"Try not to buy beer that's been sitting outside in December." he answered, handing it back to her before bringing his own to his mouth.

"I mean about Falco." she replied, looking down into the bottle and eyeing it momentarily before bringing the lip to her muzzle.

"Hell, I don't know." he spoke calmly, noticing his vision blur for a moment before clearing out, "What do _I_ do about Krystal?"

Katt scoffed and leaned back, now shooting the vulpine a look of disbelief as she took another drink. At this he couldn't help but stretch forward and allow a small grin to tug on his lips, not knowing why he found her reaction funny, but not caring either. That was what they'd both been going for after all. To just get to a state where neither of them cared anymore.

Where he didn't have to feel so sad and hopeless about Krystal not loving him, and where Katt didn't have to worry about Falco not accepting her feelings for him...all of it just before Christmas. So much had led up to this, so many things had happened within the past week between the four of them, and most of it just seemed to make things worse and worse.

How he ended up here though, sitting on the couch with Katt Monroe on Christmas Eve, drinking beers and talking out their relationship problems with each other...he would never truly know. All he was sure of was that she was in the same predicament that he was right now and, considering how alone they both felt, sharing each others company seemed to be the only haven either of them could find. She didn't seem to care about her reputation as a tom-boyish, unemotional mercenary around him anymore. At least, not after they'd both broken down and admitted what they were going through to each other.

"You're lucky." she answered him, lowering her now empty bottle and placing it on the table, "Krystal is nothing like Falco. At least she'll talk to you."

"Lucky?" he asked, reaching over and handing the feline another one, "Talk to me? C'mon Katt...have you seen her lately? She's so depressed and homesick that she'll hardly leave her room."

"Well at least you can find her. I've got no idea where Falco is half the time."

"Okay," he replied, taking another drink and shooting her a playful look, "So what if he was here right now? What if he was sitting right where I'm at? What would you do?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" she asked, taking another sip from her bottle before straightening her stance and getting eye level with him.

"What do you-

"That's like me saying, 'what if Krystal was sitting right here where _I'm_ at? What would _you_ do?'"

"Oh so now we're pretending?" he questioned, shooting her a rather serious, yet unsure look.

Katt held his gaze a few seconds more before finally forcing a nod and standing up. She made her way to the hallway that led to their rooms, swaying slightly from her impairment but managing to catch herself as she turned back around and faced him. All the while his mind was still trying to make sense out of all this. How did the two of them end up here? Why did everything seem to fall apart right when Christmas came around? This was supposed to be the happiest time of the year yet everyone seemed hellbent on feeling the exact opposite.

"Krystal and Falco are out." the feline spoke, reaching up and fluffing her hair down over her eyes, "And since we both know each others secret I want to try something."

The vulpine merely watched, choosing to just go with the motions and ignore the confusion that still pulled at his mind. What he really should have been doing right now was focusing on Krystal and how he could straighten things out between them, and the same could have been said for Katt and Falco. But that was just it. The past week that was _all_ that he and the pink feline had tried to do! Day after day they'd done their best to show their feelings to the one they loved and each day they'd both failed miserably.

It was almost as if both Falco and Krystal _wanted _to be left alone.

"I want you to pretend you're Falco." she spoke with a slightly drunken grin, "That shouldn't be too hard right?"

The vulpine looked down at the beer in his hand, taking another quick sip and finishing it off before returning his gaze to Katt and shaking his head in disbelief, nearly falling off the couch by doing so.

"Sure." he managed to reply, afterward catching himself, "I mean uhh, 'yeah whatever,'"

"I'm serious." she spoke, shooting him a hopeful look, "This might help."

"You can hardly walk."

"That's why we can do it." she answered, allowing a soft, intoxicated burp to escape her before blushing and looking away. "We're drunk, we're alone, it's Christmas. Who cares right?"

"It's Christmas?"

"Fox...

"Okay fine." he spoke back, turning and stretching out on the couch like Falco routinely did. "Let's have a go at it."

He heard the feline let out a sigh of contentment as she stepped back to the hallway entrance and prepared herself. He still wasn't entirely sure why he was going along with this, or why she'd bothered suggesting it, but he chose not to care. Rarely did he ever allow himself to get drunk, especially while aboard the ship. The only normal thing about all of this was that it was coming about during Christmastime. It wasn't anything new for his tongue to taste liquor at this time of the year, if only to cloak his depressing memories. But on this occasion the beer had another purpose.

A blue furred, emerald eyed, absolutely beautiful purpose...

_That doesn't care about me._

From behind him he could hear Katt's footsteps drawing closer until they finally reached the couch. Shooing away his slurred heartbroken thoughts he tried to focus his attention on the task at hand, wanting to indulge Katt's idea for the hell of it. Diving into memories of his lifelong friend the vulpine adapted Falco's personality as best he could, a part of his still sober mind continuing to wonder how he'd found himself in this situation, but once more choosing to ignore it.

He was just doing anything to get her off his mind.

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked, her tone normal and smooth.

He merely laid there a few seconds more, allowing an annoyed exhale to leave him at the words before finally sighing and sitting up, shooting the feline an angry look as she smirked softly and sat down beside him.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking over at her and trying to appear as Falco-y as possible. And at first, meeting her gaze right before saying the words, he'd struggled to keep from losing his composure, as she did herself. But no sooner had he spoken those cold words, their tone sounding impressively like that of Falco's, did the feline pin her ears down in sadness and look away.

_Wow...it...it really bothered her._

"I just thought we could talk." she managed to say back, choosing not to look at him. "That's all."

"Why?" he managed to spit.

_Oh great, I really_ do _sound like that asshole._

"Because..." she started, glancing up at him, her expression far more serious than he'd expected, "I want to."

The vulpine held her gaze, once again expecting the smile to tug at his lips that came from pretending in such a childish way. But this time the humor was gone for some reason. The look in Katt's eyes was far too sincere. Either his acting, the beer, or the reality of what they were doing, had installed an all too unfeigned sense of drama between them.

"That's stupid." he answered her, feeling a tinge of pain at the hurt look that flashed into her eyes before he looked away.

He wasn't sure how she'd respond to that. It was probably the most realistic response that he could have given had Falco been in his place, and judging by how badly it had hurt the feline he could only wonder how much of it she took to heart. The drunken playfulness they'd shared only minutes ago had seemingly vanished somehow, only making the twist on things that much harder to comprehend. And still that same question voiced itself in the back of his mind, as it had done every other night he'd found himself talking with Katt Monroe.

_How did I end up here? With Katt...talking like this...doing these things?_

"Why is it stupid?" she asked, her tone more forceful as she reached up and jerked his shoulder around until he was facing her.

Once again he was taken by surprise at the intensity with which she put forth. His answers, his gestures, what he did and said, that coupled with the alcohol seemed to literally put the image of Falco before the pink feline, rather than that of Fox McCloud. But he had no intentions of quitting now. Regardless of how either of them felt he knew he had to keep going. So far Katt had gotten more into it than he'd expected, and while that could have just been the beer, part of him figured it was her heart that was finally holding jurisdiction over her mouth and saying the things she'd always wanted to.

"It just is!" he shot back, jerking his shoulder away and scooting to the arm of the couch, "What's your problem Katt?"

What he said, he realized, had been absolutely spot on, and it was because of those words that Katt seemed to lose her resolve almost immediately.

The truth to her was heartbreaking. This was just an intoxicated little idea she had wanted to try with him in hopes that it would lift their spirits, but she hadn't counted on Fox being so good at mimicking Falco Lombardi. She hadn't expected to receive the same hurtful answers and looks that she was used to getting from him. This was supposed to give her hope. Hope that there was another side to Falco that Fox knew about and would bring forth during their little game.

But things definitely hadn't gone that way.

He heard the shuffle of clothes and turned his head to see the pink feline's backside as she stood up and walked back towards the hallway. Still not sure if they were role-playing or not he merely watched, ready to force an angry look to his face if she turned back towards him and wanted to continue. But the distance between them only grew further until she was once again back in the doorway, looking down at the floor and allowing a faint sniffle to escape her.

_Did I...did I make her cry?_

He had only started to rise from the couch before the feline stiffened in anger, turning back towards him with tears in her eyes as she let her emotions out.

"My problem is you!" she angrily retorted, stepping towards him, "You're the problem!"

The raw emotion that came from Katt was nothing short of heartfelt and the vulpine was immediately sure that she thought that it _really_ was Falco she was yelling at. That, or she was just using this as an opportunity to say things that she'd been keeping bottled up within her for so long. Either way he didn't stop her.

"You never open up. You never let _anyone_ inside." she continued, closing the distance between them, "You never want to talk or spend time with anyone, including me. You think you have to stay isolated in order to be strong but you're only lying to yourself."

"Katt...

"I understand why you act this way." she went on, now standing before the vulpine and looking into his chest, her tone softer, "I know what you've been through...but you can't hide behind your scars all the time."

At this she looked up at him, a desperate, tear-filled gaze meeting his own and leaving the vulpine unsure of how to respond. Part of him knew that this was just drunken role-play between them both, and he'd followed along with it flawlessly so far, doing anything and everything figured Falco would do. But Katt had gotten much more into it than he'd ever expected, most likely due to the liquor that blanketed her self-restraint, and had now put them both in a situation that he wasn't sure how to handle.

"Katt-

"I'm not going to wait forever Falco."

After hearing her say this, her voice just a whisper but harboring a truth to it that scared the vulpine even in his fake persona, it caused him to react in the most natural way he knew how. His hands had found their way to Katt's waist though he didn't remember placing them there, all the while his gaze locked onto hers as he struggled against the beer in his system and thought of a response that wouldn't cross any lines.

"He'd..." he spoke, holding the feline's line of sight and struggling to think straight, "I'm sure...he'd kiss you here."

The pink mercenary matched his gaze for a moment longer, allowing the words to sink in before finally snapping back to reality and issuing a small smile. Her paws, which had been resting on his shoulders, fell to her side, allowing him to breath out a sigh of both relief and disappointment. Though before he knew what was happening he felt the feline's mouth meet his own, leaving a quick, thankful kiss on the vulpine's lips before pulling away and grinning at him.

The two stood there for a few seconds more before he managed to clear his throat in awkwardness, stepping back and plopping down on the couch in an attempt to get past the moment. His train of thought was still blurred from the alcohol but not enough to where he couldn't recall what they two of them had just done. To say that it had been off-the-wall was an understatement.

Things like that didn't happen with him. His life was usually more boring and less dramatic, though Krystal had changed that up. So for him and Katt to have allowed themselves to get drunk, it was rare and unexpected to say the least, but then for them to have childishly played pretend like that... and for her to have kissed him...

"Thanks." she finally spoke, reaching forward and popping open another two beers and handing one to him.

He eyed it with unsureness,what sobriety he had left telling the vulpine that he'd crossed enough lines as it was for the night. But, for some unknown reason, the image of Krystal flashed into his mind all of the sudden. The memories of the past week flooded over him and he recalled the vixen's coldness and how that seemed to outshine everything else. It didn't occur to him that she was like that because of the holiday, because Cerinia had been destroyed almost a year ago and the vixen was merely dwelling on heartbroken memories.

To his mind, she just didn't love him back.

So he took the beer from Katt and indulged in her offer to further their intoxication. What they'd just done, he could only wonder if it would actually help things between her and Falco the next time they met. It had just been a simulation, and a poor one at that, but in the end Katt had ended up winning. Of course that was with Fox, not the blue avian. But he hadn't been off character too bad and now, as he took another sip from the bottle, he could only wonder how much like Krystal the pink feline could be.

"That was...fun." he managed to reply, shooting her a small smile.

"Sorry if I got a little crazy there." she answered softly, taking another drink before looking down into her bottle, "You just sounded so much like Falco...I guess I let my imagination get the better of me."

"Yeah," he spoke back, looking down into his as well, "That or the beer."

At this he got a small laugh from her, the feline raising the bottle straight up into the air and emptying it of it's contents before looking at the table once more. He followed her searching gaze after a few seconds before finally realizing what the problem was. Giving his bottle a shake and grabbing her attention he extended it out to her, receiving a thankful look as she took it from him and downed a sip before handing it back.

"Seriously." she reiterated holding his gaze for a moment before glancing at the floor, "You were doing such a good job I half expected you to start insulting me."

"Why would I do that?" the vulpine asked, his eyes flashing disbelief as his sat up and took another drink. "Does Falco?"

Her response was a mere nod, her gaze narrowing at the realization of what she'd just admitted before she let out a sigh and turned to face him. "It's usually only when he's been drinking...a lot." she added, doing her best to put on an uncaring face and forcing a shrug, "And he doesn't know I'm listening to him when he's saying it. But it's hard not to when his room is right beside mine."

"Yeah...but you?" he had to ask again, honestly surprised that his best friend, the bird he knew loved Katt Monroe, would allow himself to say such things about the pink feline, "What kind of stuff does he say?"

At this he handed the bottle back across to her, the cat eyeing it with an expression of vagueness before leaning forward and placing her mouth on the rim, allowing the vulpine to pour it for her as she finished off their last remaining pain reliever.

"Stupid things." she finally spoke back, "Stuff like he could never be with me. That I'm too weird for him and not enough like a regular girl. Just bullshit like that."

"No way." he answered her, his anger overpowering his drunkenness somewhat as he took in her words and tried to come up with a reassuring response. "He wouldn't say that about you Katt."

She merely smiled, still looking down at the couch below them before sighing and falling against it. "Yeah I thought the same thing."

He kept his gaze on her, unsure of how to respond. He could understand Falco getting drunk and blubbering like an idiot, hell even the vulpine himself did that. But when _he_ did it the only thing he talked shit about was himself, about how he didn't have a chance in hell with Krystal. But the way Katt went about it, Falco did the opposite. He blamed it all on her.

And that pissed him off.

"Well he's wrong." he spoke, scooting over beside her and resting against the back of the couch as well. "Dead wrong."

Once again Katt only smiled to herself in response, still sadly glancing down between her legs at the pink tail of hers that rested above her leg. "You think so?" she finally replied, glancing over at the vulpine's side but avoiding his gaze.

"I know so." he answered firmly, causing her to look up his body the rest of the way until her eyes met his own. "You're not weird Katt," he continued, hoping he sounded as confident as he felt, "and you're not regular either. But that's why you're so amazing."

After he'd said it, allowing a friendly smile of his own to meet hers, he realized how deep it had sounded. Those were words that he'd had complete confidence in saying, not doubting a single aspect of the sentence in any way. To him Katt _was_ amazing. She was a remarkable feline that any guy, especially a loser like Falco, should be more than grateful for simply getting to spend time with, himself included. So that she thought otherwise because of that asshole...it was something he had to correct her on no matter what.

But saying it the way he had and then putting such emotion behind it, it caused an expression to slip into her eyes that he'd seen far too many times in his own mirror. An expression that immediately caused him to recall the taste of her kiss against his lips only minutes ago, now wanting to experience it again even though he knew it was wrong. Suddenly he found his paws gripping the cushion below him in restraint, fighting the urge to _prove_ to Katt that she was amazing, that she _was_ beautiful, and that she _didn't_ need to listen to Falco when he said anything of the opposite.

The look in her eyes remained, though he was finally able to feel relief as she smiled and allowed a 'feh' of disbelief to escape her before looking back down.

"What's so amazing about me?" she asked pessimistically, "According to Falco-

"Fuck him!" the vulpine exclaimed, his voice harsher than he'd intended but ignoring the surprise it sparked in her expression. Instead he placed a paw on each of her shoulders and, allowing his drunken state of mind to work it's magic, continued on. "You can't listen to anything that asshole says, you know that."

"Yeah...it's just-

"What's so amazing about you?" he asked, repeating her question and holding her gaze before allowing his voice to soften. "Honestly Katt? It would be easier to name off what _isn't_ amazing about you."

"I bet."

"You're strong." he continued, "You're smart. You can do things with an Arwing that I couldn't dream of. You're kind, funny, and you always know what to say to make us laugh. You know how to fight _and_ cook an amazing pot of chili...

At this she couldn't help but blush and lightly laugh, feeling overwhelmed at the vulpine's words and being forced to bow her head. But no sooner had she done it did he reach forward with his right hand, gently placing it under her chin and pulling her gaze up to his own before speaking on.

"and you're beautiful." he added, determined to hold her sight to prove the truth behind the words, "More beautiful than Falco deserves. You're everything any guy could ever want. Falco knows that. I know that. Hell even Slippy knows that."

His hand still remained under her chin, though he didn't have to hold it there anymore. The intensity of the moment did that for him. Her expression made him want to lunge forward and pull her into his arms, if only so he could feel the happiness inside of him that he knew she was feeling right now. From his words...his drunken, silly, heartfelt words, he'd brought tears to her eyes once again. But this time it wasn't out of heartache, and that's what he'd been going for.

"So don't ever think..." he spoke, gently running his knuckles up the side of her face before wiping away one of the tears, "that you aren't amazing."

After the words left him he stood from his seat, looking down at the feline as her gaze rose to meet his own. The look of shock on her face, coupled with the tears of happiness that rimmed her eyes, caused him to smile in contentment. He'd done such a good job, he realized, that she was left speechless...something that rarely happened to Katt Monroe.

"I've got another six pack in the fridge." he spoke, glancing into the kitchen, knowing he was already numbed but hoping that the introduction of even more alcohol would lengthen the time they had. "You up to helping me put them away?"

He looked back down at her, once more grinning at her expression as the feline finally managed to smile back at him and firmly nod. He could tell she wanted to say something to him about the words he'd just delivered, but held back. Part of her wanted to say 'thank you' but, truthfully, she knew it wouldn't have been the right form of payment.

So instead she watched from the couch as he made way for the kitchen, all the while feeling desperate for the taste of alcohol that he'd be bringing back with him, knowing that if anything could quench her sudden, guilt provoking thoughts about the vulpine, the beer could do it.

000

"So..." she spoke, sitting an empty bottle on the table and watching as the vulpine finished off his last drink, "You want a turn now?"

Bringing the bottle back down from his muzzle he looked across at her, a somewhat confused look on his face as he tried to figure out what she was saying. It had been ten or so minutes since he'd stumbled into the kitchen and returned with the liquid that would further blur their train of thought, and every second since then they had both been getting over what had happened earlier. Not forgetting it, but rather simply accepting it.

At first it had been a little awkward, but only because Katt couldn't keep that look out of her eyes. That look of happiness, of thankfulness and respect for him, for saying what he had. She figured he had no idea how great that had made her feel, especially after their role-playing had went in the opposite direction that she'd intended. And after gulping down her share of the vulpine's six pack from the fridge, she'd managed to act a little more like her old self.

"A turn?" he asked with an amused grin.

"Yeah." she answered, looking sincere and determined, "You played Falco for me so now I'll play Krystal for you."

Once again he allowed a smirk of disbelief to flash across his face as he imagined Katt Monroe sporting blue fur and having the same characteristics as the vixen. He knew she was beautiful yet compared to Krystal it was still in the vixen's favor. But he could look past that if they were just going to pretend. The problem here was just...well...he didn't see it working as well for him as it had for Katt. She'd gotten into it and honestly talked to him as if he were Falco, but could he do the same in her case?

"I don't know..." he spoke back, looking up at the ceiling and blinking at the blurriness his sight reflected, "You and her don't have much in common. It would be hard to pretend-

"Oh like you and Falco look like twins." she interrupted, causing him to glance back down at her and grin.

"True." he managed to reply, "But with Krystal...I don't know if I could-

"It's easier than you think." she spoke in once more, a reassuring look on her face, "C'mon Fox...you did it for me. Now it's my turn."

He held her gaze once again, his intoxicated mind thinking it over the best it could, only to get sidetracked a few seconds later as he noticed her tail playfully swishing back and forth beside the couch. It all still seemed like a silly childish dream to him, and he placed the blame on the alcohol there. The mature side of him knew he shouldn't have allowed himself _or_ Katt to partake in drinking _anything_ that evening. But apparently a couple week's worth of heartache and disappointment had been more than enough reckoning for them both.

Ultimately he found himself remembering the look on Katt's face a few minutes ago. She'd looked so happy and content with the way things had gone, even if he'd done things he probably shouldn't have. She'd gotten to say things that she'd wanted to say all along, even though it wasn't before the right guy, and in the end she'd felt so much better for it. And now, he realized, he wanted to try his hand at it as well.

Like she'd said earlier; who cares right?

"You..." he started, leaning forward and placing a paw on each of her shoulders, "Are sooo drunk right now."

At this they both broke into laughter, the vulpine forcing himself to his feet and heading for the hallway much like Katt had done before.

_And so am I. I've never gotten this wasted before. I can hardly think straight...or walk for that matter._

"Is that a yes?" she asked, turning to look at him as he stopped in the doorway.

"Sure." he replied, leaning against the wall and fighting the cloudiness in his vision, "But if you're going to act like Krystal you'd better be prepared to read my mind."

The feline merely smirked and nodded in response before turning back around and facing the muted television. He took this as a sign to begin and, ignoring the silliness of it all once more, composed himself the best he could.

_Okay...Krystal...Krystal...I'm talking to Krystal here._

Just thinking about it, and being able to somewhat convince his intoxicated mind of his fake situation, caused him to feel the familiar butterflies that entered his stomach whenever he was around the Cerinian. But he clenched his fists and shook it off the best he could, instead choosing to clear his throat and grab Katt's attention as he stepped forward and into the lounge.

"Hey." he spoke, meeting the feline's gaze as he reached the side of the couch.

Her tail playfully dashed up between her legs before she smiled back and replied, "Hello Fox."

_Wow...that's exactly how she used to say it._

Suddenly pretending didn't seem all too difficult, not if she was as spot on for the rest of the scenario. This must have been why it was so easy for her to go along with their earlier role-play, because he was so in-touch with Falco's personality that it was easy for their drunken minds to replace one with the other.

"You mind if I...

He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, his mind freezing up as he looked down at Katt and saw, not the pink feline, but the sapphire vixen in her place. He felt his heartbeat quicken and his words suddenly seemed to leave him, causing Katt to laugh lightly before nodding back at him.

"Not at all." she answered, patting the cushion beside her.

Swallowing the lump in his throat the vulpine turned and eased down beside her, his eyes knowing it was Katt Monroe but still doing an amazing job of seeing Krystal instead. Not sure of how to proceed he found himself staring straight ahead at the television, not even remotely close to comprehending what it was showing but still reflecting extreme interest in it.

_I-I know it's not her..._

**_Then do something dumbass!_**

"Skip the small talk. Just say what you've always wanted to say." Katt's voice whispered in his ear, causing him to slowly turn and face the feline. "Let it out Fox."

This time it _was_ Katt that he saw when he looked at her, but as he allowed her words to sink into his clouded mind he still composed them for another female. She was right, he needed to say what he'd been holding inside all along. This time there was nothing to be afraid of. Katt couldn't reject him, she wasn't who he was in love with anyways. He'd listened to her and now she was returning the favor.

All he had to do was just speak. Who cared if it was abrupt? Now was simply the time to get it off his chest.

_Just...speak._

"I love you." he murmured, holding Katt's gaze as the softly spoken words left him. "I always have. I always will."

_Good. Keep going._

"But I'm too scared to tell you all of that," he went on, reaching forward and taking her hand in his, "because I'm afraid you won't feel the same way. I'm afraid you'll hate me for loving you and leave the team."

"Fox...

"And that's why I can't find the courage to say any of this. I think I'd rather be your friend than live the rest of my life knowing you didn't love me back."

At this he let out a shaky breath, already his mind agreeing with the conclusion that he'd feel better after speaking such things. Even if they hadn't been directed at Krystal it had still felt so amazing just to say those words out loud to another living creature, one who understood how he felt and would be there to help him through it all.

His gaze had fallen to his lap where his hands were now enclosing the feline's, her soft pink fur feeling warm and reassuring to his touch as he slowly slid his paws away.

"But I do love you." she muttered, causing him to softly smile and look back up at her.

"I hope you're right." he answered, meeting Katt's gaze and causing her to return the small look of happiness.

Then, as if to return the favor from earlier, he leaned forward and issued a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back only the smallest of margins and looking over the deep unsure expression that she now wore. As of right then he was more than sure that, despite who they really loved, he and Katt had gotten closer than either him or Krystal, or the feline and Falco, ever had. It was all because they had one thing in common. One thing that meant so much to them both that simply being able to talk to someone else about it provided an unbelievable amount of reassurance.

Perhaps that would explain what happened next.

Maybe it was because they were both still convinced they were just 'role-playing' the situation, or maybe it was due to the fact that he'd never pulled his muzzle more than an inch from her own. Hell it could have just been the look of drunken love that they saw in each others eyes. But whatever the reason, before either of them could search for any specs of remaining sobriety in their emotionally distraught minds, he found himself forced down on his back, Katt's mouth roughly pushed up against his own as her paws made their way around his neck.

The realization of what they were doing remained in both their minds but it was nowhere near influential enough to stop either of them. For now all he knew to do was answer the explosion of lust between them, to enjoy the amazing feeling and just go with it. He didn't see Katt Monroe's body above him, and she didn't see Fox McCloud's below her. Instead the two of them continued with the assumption that the mouth against their own belonged to the one they _truly_ loved, the one they had failed time and time again to show their feelings for over the past week. It was all of that bottled up frustration, all the pent up emotion and love, that now let itself out.

The vulpine's arms made their way around her sides, pulling her tight and answering the kiss as best he could, his mind never once considering stopping. The way they both felt right now, because of the beer, the feelings, the friendship they had...it proved reason enough to let this happen. Katt Monroe or Krystal, Fox McCloud or Falco Lombardi...it didn't seem to really matter just as long as they had someone, _anyone,_ to share the holiday with.

Just to be happy for a little while, even if it felt wrong.

He could now feel the feline's hands making their way up from his neck before finally resting on each of his ears, affectionately pinching and rubbing them as she continued to force the kiss onward. He was left wide-eyed in pleasure from this, not sure if he should focus on the amazing feeling of her paws or the breathtaking kiss that she continued to fight him with. Somehow though he found his own hands issuing a response as they ran up her sides and then back down her waist, feeling over the feline's body and enjoying her soft, yet strong touch before finally dropping down to the hem of her tight red shirt and slipping inside.

He paused here, not sure how far to go but surprised nonetheless at his body's ability to refrain at this point. His hesitation wouldn't be long-lived however as he felt one of the feline's paws leave his ears, only to find his left hand and forcefully pull it further up her stomach until it rested beneath her breasts, her mouth issuing another muffled moan of wanting as she returned her attention to his tongue. Not needing any more instruction the vulpine brought his other paw up, slowly sliding it against her belly fur and up her chest as he furthered his exploration of the pink mercenary's body.

They both knew it wasn't right. They were well aware of how drunk they were and how bad this looked on them both, but maybe that was why they let things go so far. It wasn't that they didn't know any better, rather they were just using the beer and their heartache as an excuse. An excuse to finally let out some of the frustration and pent-up emotions they'd been housing for all this time. He didn't love Katt and he knew she didn't love him, and they both seemed to understand that. What they were now was just...friends...

With benefits.

Perhaps it was just the setting of it all that urged them on. Christmas Eve on Corneria, the two of them left alone on the ship. The warmth that filled the lounge from GreatFox's air vents, while outside it was freezing cold...the scent of the leftovers they'd brought back from Peppy's the night before while joining the rabbit and his family for supper at his home...just the contentedness of being able to imagine that for a moment in time this Christmas that they had what they really wanted...that was what fueled them on.

It allowed them to pretend, if just for one night, they were with the one they loved.

One minute...five minutes...he wasn't sure how much time had passed, only aware of the feeling of satisfaction he got from kissing Katt Monroe, from feeling her body on top of his own, her paws lovingly playing with his ears. The lust and excitement building up only seemed to strengthen the liquor's resolve within them, ridding their minds of any remaining traces of common sense or better judgement, and instead causing them to focus only on each other. At this point, with her mouth and paws working against his own for minutes and minutes on end, he found himself no longer caring about Krystal. It would have left a terribly guilty feeling within him had he realized he was thinking it, but as of right then it was truth.

From below him he felt the feline's legs wrap around his own as she desperately pressed her body closer to his, scooting up and forcing the vulpine to turn his head to the side in order to continue on with the seemingly never ending embrace.

Before long one of her hands had left his head, teasingly running along his cheek and resting there momentarily to pull his mouth closer to hers, but then continuing its journey south. He felt her claws run along his neck and down his left arm, pausing and clenching tufts of his fur every so often until it finally found it's way to his waist. Seconds later that paw was mimicking his own, sliding inside of his shirt and running up his chest, feeling the vulpine's toned body over and clenching more of his fur in satisfaction. This only left him and his equally excited state of mind with the intention of furthering the guilty pleasure they were both experiencing, and he did so without giving it a second's thought, allowing his fingertips to slip inside the elastic of Katt's bra before teasingly running both paws in from the side.

At this he looked up into her gaze, still able to put forth a spec of restraint just in case he was going too far. Of course, considering who was on top of him and the drunken state they were both in...plus _everything_ that rested on their shoulders from the past week...he should have known that she didn't have the least intention of stopping him. In fact the only response this triggered from the feline came when her remaining paw left his ear, joining her other hand up inside his shirt as she let out a faint moan of satisfaction and pushed him even further into the couch.

Right then, as he felt his body relax and allowed Katt to sprawl out even more on top of him...as his hands pushed her bra away and proceeded with feeling up the feline, allowing their lust to mix and become one...he knew that he was doing something he'd regret. The kiss had been simple. It had been wrong, but understandable. Their emotions had gotten the better of them, as had the beer, and the moment had happened.

But what they were doing now, and what both of them seemed to have the intention of doing later...if anyone were to find out...

They knew they needed to stop but they couldn't. Not now. This felt too amazing. They were too happy. The repercussions that would be brought upon them both later didn't matter anymore. To their minds there was only one fact being presented and until the moment passed, or they were sober again, he knew it would hold jurisdiction over their better judgement.

The fact being that this was what it took...this was what made the pain go away. Katt Monroe was his escape from the heartache, and he was hers. If only for tonight. This was where they'd somehow ended up and neither of them had any intention of stopping things now.

The warm, soft feeling of her body above his own, of her mouth urging his to kiss her back and fight her tongue, of her hands pulling and scratching at his chest and neck, it all just pushed him closer to the edge and he knew he was doing the same to her. His playful pinches and squeezes had received countless moans of pleasure and excitement from the feline, which only ended up fueling her passion that much more. Once again the minutes blurred by, the two of them completely oblivious of the outside world as long as the other was there for them now.

Before he knew it his shirt was gone, somehow having been pulled over his head and tossed to the floor even though he never recalled his mouth leaving hers. She didn't falter however, the glazed look in her eyes reflecting everything from drunkenness and slight guilt, to hope, and ultimately an overwhelming amount of lust as she yanked her mouth away and gasped an inhale.

Still letting her call all the shots he merely lay there, panting in excitement and out of dire need for oxygen as he looked up at the beautiful creature sitting on his lap, watching her paws fall to her sides as she pulled the shirt up over her head. It was then, either because of the beer, the lust, or some combination of the two, that he realized how beautiful Katt Monroe _really _was. She still didn't match up to Krystal, though as she ripped her bra away and tossed it to to the floor he realized she was damn close.

Wasting not even a second's time she fell forward back onto his chest, issuing a moan of excitement as her lips met his and delved them both back into the world of passion they'd so recently just discovered with the other. The feeling of her bare chest against his own, of one of her paws working through his hair and the other running along his stomach and pulling against him, it only fueled his determination to return the favor to the animal before him. This was all for pleasure, it was to make the pain go away, to help the other feel good when all week they'd been so sad and depressed, and right now she was doing a first rate job on her end.

"Katt..." he managed to pant, easing away from the kiss but simultaneously pulling her tighter against him. "You-

"Shh." she replied lustfully, running her hand up his chest and squeezing his side before issuing another kiss to his lips, "We're pretending remember?"

As if to reassure him that it was okay he felt the feline's hands slip back down his body, teasingly running along his stomach before resting above the elastic of the shorts he'd been wearing around the ship. They remained there for only a second however, the feline looking at him and pressing her nose against his, running her tongue across his mouth before easing into another kiss as her paws dipped under his boxers, causing him to stiffen in surprise.

The reaction would soon soften though, the liquor seemingly calming his body and allowing him to just let her go with it as he pushed his mouth back against her and enjoyed the feeling of her paws around his maleness. In fact, figuring it only common courtesy, he set out to return the favor to the pink mercenary. Once more his paws wrapped around her backside, his hands clenching her fur and releasing it a few times before slowly making their way down to the base of her tail. He paused, wanting to see what kind of reaction this would get him but only clenching his jaw as the feline's hands continued their exploration of his lower half.

Taking that as a sign he shoved his body against hers and flared up the lust and determination between them even further, causing her to turn her head away and once again gasp in surprise, taking only a second or so to pant in excitement before looking back over at him and meeting his equally loving gaze. It was then, knowing that he could see her reaction if he took the opportunity, that he dropped his paws further down past her tail and inside the ridge of her panties, allowing the middle finger of his right hand to slip inside of her.

From above him her eyes widened in surprise and her back immediately arched in pleasure from the feeling, causing her to grind her hips against his own before falling back on top of him and relocking their mouths once more. Her own paws still remained between his legs, lovingly working to appease the vulpine's lust as he was now doing for her, with neither of them thinking about holding anything back at this point.

Lust was all it was now. Sure there was an underlying sense of 'having someone' and 'getting what they wanted all along,' but that didn't seem to matter anymore. It was the drunkenness. It was the past week of growing closer to each other after all those nights they'd spent talking. It was that bond that had been twisted and manipulated to allow this right here. Just to have _someone _before Christmas was over...even if it was their best friend's love...even if it was wrong.

The feeling of her hands against him, and of his paw lovingly working into her, in time it drove them both to a need that simple hand-play couldn't provide. He figured this out a minute or so later when the feline finally refrained from grinding her hips into his waist, only to raise them enough to where she could place a paw on each side of his shorts. She then began tugging them away, ignoring his brief look of unsureness and instead easing her lower half further against his fingers as they continued their job of satisfying her.

During the task of undressing him she had to pull her mouth from his own, easing away and looking down at the best friend of the guy she loved, admiring the strand of saliva that still connected their muzzles and then allowing a sigh of wanting to escape her as he brought his tongue out and licked it up. After seeing this she forcefully jerked his shorts and boxers away, scooting back quickly and working them around his legs until they were free of his body.

Now the floor played host to the last remaining articles of clothing he'd been wearing, installing a slight sense of insecurity within him as he vaguely remembered where they were and who all could easily walk in on them. But once again, rather than focus on what he should have been doing to make things easier on them in the future, he chose to divert all his attention towards increasing the amount of pleasure, of happiness and satisfaction, that he currently felt, and had been wanting so badly to feel for the past few weeks.

The feline was once again sitting up on his chest, the vulpine's paws still tucked inside the denim ridge of her pants, and his right hand still playing inside of her warm, wet entrance. Looking up at her he saw nothing but pure lust and love in her expression and he knew he felt nothing but the same for her. It was fake love, but for the moment it was the most realistic thing he knew. As of right now he loved Katt Monroe. He loved her for being there for him when Krystal wasn't. He loved her for bringing the beer earlier and choosing to share it with him. He loved her for talking out their problems together and doing her best to make him feel better. But most importantly...he loved her for making him feel the way he did right now.

Without thinking he eased his paw free of its home, his index finger hitting the sensitive pink area of skin at the tip of her opening and causing the feline to 'mew' in ecstasy as he brought his paws to her front. Quickly he worked the button of her jeans free, allowing it to pop open and exposing the ridge of her body's last article of concealment. Then, looking up at her with an expression of absolute love, he slowly eased the zipper down, now getting to admire the small pair of dark blue panties that didn't come anywhere close to hiding the wetness of the feline's excitement that had ran down into them.

Not stopping there either he tugged her jeans down until they rested around her knees, allowing his hands to softly run up her legs as he teasingly felt up the beautiful creature before finally, figuring he'd tormented her enough, returning to her last item of clothing. Once again he looked up to check her expression, only having to quickly bite his lip in restraint at the image before him. He'd yet to do anything other than undress her yet the feline couldn't refrain from allowing one hand to clutch a pawful of her hair, while another dived between her legs, not able to wait for him any longer.

Allowing a smile to come over him the vulpine ran two fingers inside the elastic on each side of her panties, stretching it outward and then releasing it before repeating the process a few more times, looking up at her again and almost losing it at the expression of ecstasy she wore. The hand that had been clutching her hair had made it's way to her chest now, the feline teasing her own breasts and doing absolutely anything she could to pass the time until he'd please her in some way. He found himself admiring her then, something that she noticed quickly with her growing need for attention from him and causing the feline to beg for him with her frantic panting.

Knowing she'd snap if he waited any longer he then began pulling away at the small blue piece of clothing, easily working it down her legs until it rested above her jeans. His gaze then locked onto the sight of pure sex before him, his own excitement now well evident and resting against the feline's tail as he watched her paw desperately thrust two fingers up inside of her womb. Her breathing was quick and shaky as she looked down over him, the vulpine's gaze still focusing on her lower half as his hands continued to run along her thighs and inside of her legs, occasionally catching a wet drip of excitement from the feline's opening as her own paw relentlessly worked into it.

But they both knew that wasn't enough to satisfy either of their lusts. Only so much could be done with their mouths, their tongues and hands, before the climax of the act was reached. Now something else was needed, something that only he had, and something that only _she_ had a place for. And they both realized that.

Finally, knowing her current method of pleasure wasn't enough, Katt was forced to yank her paw free from between her legs, looking down at him with her tongue hanging from her mouth and an expression of absolute bliss on her face. She wasted no time however, scooting back a foot or so before thrusting her backside in the air and burying her face in his chest, running her tongue up his stomach and neck until it once again found it's home in his mouth.

At the same time he felt her legs spread open around his waist, both of her hands dropping down between them as she found his excitement and wrapped one of her paws around it while her other went to her own sex and spread it open in anticipation, readying to begin the experience that they'd both been looking forward to now for what seemed like forever.

"Katt...

"If you want me to stop..." she panted, a lustful yet slightly serious look on her face, "then tell me now Fox."

He knew she would hold true to her word, though it would require extreme restraint and respect, something that he had long since abandoned thinking about. In his heart he knew it was wrong to do this. It didn't matter that 'technically' Katt wasn't Falco's, or him Krystal's. But just the fact that he _knew_ she loved the bird, and that she _knew_ he loved the vixen...even if the labels weren't there, it still wasn't right of them to do this.

What needed to happen now, what their consciouses were telling them to do, was stop this, get dressed, and do whatever they could to hide any and every indication of what had went down here within the past half hour.

What ended up happening, however, was nothing of the sort. The look on Katt's face pushed away his values right then. She was so ecstatic, so happy and pleased with where they had gotten to, regardless of what it would mean later. This was what they'd been searching for all this time. This feeling of pure love and happiness, even if it came about with the wrong animal.

The expression she wore, the fire in her eyes, it told him she didn't care anymore. If Falco wanted to be alone for Christmas, if Krystal wanted to keep to herself and feel bad during the holiday, then so be it. But that didn't mean the vulpine and Katt had to feel the same way. Not if they could help it.

Before he knew it his mouth was back against hers, placing another alcohol flavored kiss on her lips and urging it on for a few seconds before slowly pulling away, looking up into her gaze, and allowing a smirk to pull on his mouth.

"Never."

The expression on her face only briefly showed a grin before it faded, her eyes widening in pleasure and surprise as she lowered herself down onto him, falling forward and placing her maw around his shoulder before biting down on his neck.

"Show me then..." she managed, bringing a paw up to the side of his face and looking over at him, "Show me how much you love her."

**000**

Pink and brown are two colors that don't go well together. Honestly, to his mind there were no cases of the two hues ever being paired up alongside each other, as it looked odd and no one agreed with it. Hell, even Neapolitan ice cream had vanilla in the middle separating the chocolate from the strawberry. So to say they weren't meant to be a couple, well, it was understandable.

But right now, as he held her in his arms and made his way down the hall to her room, he decided that he'd finally found one instance in which the colors would work. Holding Katt against his chest, her legs wrapped around his waist as she clung to him and tried to stay awake, he couldn't help but admire the image of their brown and pink fur being forced up against each other, still wet with perspiration and satisfaction from what they'd just finished doing.

He reached forward and opened the door to her room, stepping inside and easing it shut before making his way over to her bed, struggling to stay level against the alcohol that still throbbed away at his forehead. It was as he reached her bed that he brought his right arm to her leg, easing it in between them and cradling her body as she allowed him to lay her down on top of the sheets.

Afterward he stepped back, admiring her nakedness just as she was his own, but neither feeling any sense of insecurity about it. Instead he merely smiled at the yawn that soon escaped her, the feline then rolling over on her side and tiredly looking up at him.

"So..." he spoke, kneeling down and getting eye level with her, "That's how it would have went with me and Krystal huh?"

She merely smirked back at this, reaching out with a paw and running it alongside his cheek, stroking his fur. He couldn't help but once more get lost in the feeling of her touch, loving the security he felt with it. Of just having this one animal that felt something towards him that he could call love...even if it wasn't the right kind.

"No." she answered softly, "That's how it would have went between us."

A grin of his own appeared at her words and his paw soon found it's way to her face as well, wanting to feel the softness of Katt Monroe that he'd grown so accustomed to as of late.

What he was feeling inside right now...he knew she had to be feeling it as well. It was nearly impossible to explain. He knew he loved Krystal, she knew she loved Falco. They'd both go through hell and high water to prove that fact to anyone. But then there was this. What they felt for each other right now...it didn't have a name...

He wanted to call it love, but that wasn't it. To his mind there were two types of love. Love for someone you wanted to spend your entire life with, someone you needed to survive, someone you'd do anything for. And then there was love for your friends, your fellow animal. A known and respected love that everyone could say they felt for others.

But what he felt for Katt right now was almost like a mixture of the two. She was like the girl next door that you spent your childhood with, playing with each other and being innocent friends until they were teenagers and those feelings of friendship changed into something else. Neither were sure what those feelings where...and that's what this was.

"So we weren't pretending then?" he asked, still forcing a smile and meeting her amused yet tired gaze.

"It didn't feel like we were." came her reply, her eyes recalling the past hour of ecstasy they'd put the other through.

He smirked, standing up and looking down at her, admiring the feline's sprawled out body and distantly wishing he was beneath it once more. And, had he indulged his desires, he knew he could have been. He had no doubt in his mind that Katt wouldn't care if he shared her bed for the remainder of the night. Just like himself, she no longer seemed to mind getting caught.

In fact, if they were thinking as similarly as he thought they were, then he figured she had been hoping that Krystal or Falco actually _would _have walked in on them earlier. Yes it would have been disastrous, and no, nothing good would have come from it. But to their drunken, lustful minds, at that moment the most appealing thing they could think of was having the one they loved, the one who turned them down and forced them to this, to walk in on their act. To see how happy the two of them were without having what they wanted.

To prove to Falco and Krystal that, even though they had chosen to abandon them during Christmas, they could still find someone to share it with, rather than choose to be alone.

"We got lucky ya know." he finally replied with a grin, looking down at her as he finally voiced what they both were thinking.

"I guess so." she replied solemnly.

At hearing the somewhat depressed tone he immediately leaned forward and pressed his mouth against her own, taking the feline by surprise at first but eventually receiving a thankful answer after a few seconds. He brought his hands to each side of her face, feeling over her cheeks with his thumbs before finally easing away and looking into her gaze.

"No." he spoke firmly.

"Fox...

"No sadness." he continued, looking as determined as he could, "After everything we've done tonight I don't want you going to sleep feeling that way."

Silence immediately filled in between them as the words left his mouth, the feline's gaze locking onto his own with an expression of surprise that was slowly being replaced with a smile and a look of thankfulness. Finally she forced a nod, allowing him to grin once more as he leaned back and straightened his stance.

"So..." she finally spoke, looking up at him. "What we did...you're okay with it?"

With the question came a deep sense of unsureness within him, and that was a feeling he'd all but forgotten about for the night. Was he okay with it? Looking at it from an inward point of view...yes. He had no doubts, no regrets, no remorseful feelings at all concerning what they'd done. That didn't mean he'd tell the whole world about it though. But just between himself and Katt, he knew they'd both treasure this skeleton in their closet.

But rather than answer her he instead looked at the floor, thinking it over and kicking himself for allowing the image of Krystal to continuously pop into his thoughts. It was because of her that he did this in the first place, and now that it was all said and done it was because of her that he felt this way. It was as if loving the vixen was becoming the most complicated thing in the world.

His reluctance to answer her caused the sheets to rustle and he turned his head to find Katt's body standing alongside his own, raising his gaze until it met hers.

"What we did..." he said, looking over her slightly worried expression before finally forcing a caring grin to his face, "I loved _every _second of it."

Immediately a relieved look flashed over her as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, the vulpine returning the gesture and enjoying what he figured was the final embrace with her naked body that he'd ever feel.

"No matter what happens..." she said gently, her muzzle below his ear, "I'll be here for you Fox. As a friend...or even something else."

He pulled back, meeting the loving, truthful gaze she cast at him before finally nodding in understanding.

"Just because it's over," he replied, resting his forehead against hers, "doesn't mean we have to forget it."

"Yeah," came her answer, the feline placing her paws on his chest as she looked down at his torso, "but let's keep it our dirty little secret if we can."

At this he couldn't help but chuckle in amusement before issuing a kiss to her forehead and stepping back, now holding her at an arms length and looking her over, wanting to think of one final thing that he could say to end their crazy night together.

"You _really_ are beautiful Katt." he said with a smile, causing her to blush and look away.

Afterward, without giving her a chance to respond, he stepped forward and eased her into bed, pulling the sheets back and allowing her to crawl inside of them before taking one final mental snapshot of her naked body and tucking her in.

Yet again he found his face inches from her own, and it seemed they both knew this to be the conclusion to it all. That after this one final moment they'd have to look at this night as what it really was now. A memory. Whether it be a good one or bad one, well, that was up to their own hearts and minds to decide. But now, as he looked down at her tired, yet loving gaze...as his body told him to lean forward and kiss her and everything they'd done goodbye...he froze.

There was still one thing on his heart that he wanted to do, not because it was necessarily a truth, but merely something he longed to say. If only so he could know how it felt. And he knew that never again would the opportunity arise to do so, especially if, by some chance, each of them ended up with the one they'd been in love with for so long.

Fortunately for him she knew what it was.

"Please..." she whispered, matching his gaze and smiling softly, "Just so I can hear it one time. Say it."

His eyes slightly widened in surprise at the feline's permission to break one final rule, but he didn't think twice about contesting her. Instead he gently leaned forward and eased his mouth against her own, enjoying her taste one last time, savoring her kiss and the sweetness of her tongue against his own, before finally pulling away and locking his line of sight with her own.

"I love you."

The sound of his own voice echoing such words off the walls of the room, and the realization that he'd said them without a single doubt in his mind towards Katt Monroe, it should have, much like everything else they'd done that night, installed a feeling of guilt and sickness within him. But as he held her gaze, as he admired the thankfulness and satisfaction she wore because of the words...as her hand brushed against the side of his face as he stood up and turned for the door, he realized that none of those feelings would be known to him. At least, not now.

The entirety of what they'd done would dawn on them both before long, he was sure of that. Regardless of how amazing they'd both felt the fact still remained that he'd fucked the girl that his best friend loved, and that was something he knew he could never forgive himself for. But at the same time he could never forgive Falco for hurting Katt like he had, especially at this time of the year. No one deserved to feel that bad during Christmas. Not Katt, not Krystal, not Falco, hell not even himself!

It was the best gift he could have possibly received in his current state and, considering that no one had walked in on them, that no one had found out what they'd done even though it was well past midnight, it left him assuming that it had just been fate for this to happen. He didn't know where Falco or Krystal was, and he probably should have been worried for them, but he chose not to focus on that now. They were adults, they could take care of themselves.

Just like he and Katt had done.

As he reached the door he turned back to her, the feline's gaze hardly visible in dim light but still slightly glowing behind her narrowed, sleep approaching eyes. Allowing a smile to come over him at the beautiful sight he pulled the door open, figuring he'd do best to get back in the lounge and clean up the mess they'd left before...no..._if_...someone returned.

"Fox."

He'd just gotten a foot into the hall when Katt's voice stopped him in his tracks. The vulpine turned his head across the room, looking over the feline as she issued him one final smile through the darkness.

"Merry Christmas."

000

**Author's Note: **Well wasn't that a twist? For me especially. I'd personally like to thank ObsidianLabs for writing the story "Low" which got me hooked on a possible "Fox/Katt" relationship. I never gave it much thought until reading that fic, but now I realize she and the vulpine could be a fun couple to mess with if I ever get bored.

Anyways, there it is. Certainly different I know, and a lot more detailed than anything else I've ever written, or so I think. So I'm sorry if it bored any of you, or you didn't like it, or were expecting something else. I was afraid of all of that, which is why I ended up writing "Another StarFox Krystmas" and submitting it instead. But since I'd put so much work into this, and because two beta readers dedicated their time to reading it and giving me their helpful feedback, I decided to upload it for fun.

Who knows, a few of you might actually get into the Fox/Katt thing too.

Vive l'amour and all that.

Happy New Year

000

**Thank you to 8000M23 and Sharptail for beta-reading. You guys have been great friends to me for a long time and I appreciate all the advice and reassurance you've given me. If either of you ever need anything don't hesitate to PM me, I'll respond. **


	7. A StarFox Halloween (Pt 1)

000

"Oh f-fuck...that's awful."

A snorting chuckle came alongside those words as the vulpine placed the plastic red cup back down on the table and grimaced, turning back around just in time to see the face of Falco Lombardi lower itself in amusement. The fox sneered and lashed a fist out, striking the bird's shoulder getting a yelp of dismay in response before hands were held up before him in protest.

"What!? I didn't _make _you drink it!" he cried, eyes flickering with both humor, and slight fear, behind the dark tint of his sunglasses as he shot a wing down towards the punch bowl.

"Yeah, you just told me it was 'something else.' And in most places that implies that its something _good, _rather than something that tastes like its been pissed in." the vulpine sneered, tugging his tunic back in place and shuffling the strap to his sheath into a more comfortable position.

"Ah well, you live and you learn. What did you expect from a party like this?" the bird asked, stepping up beside the vulpine and turning around, allowing the two of them to take in the scene. "A half-ass thrown-together costume party, with a shitty video game theme, where only college students were invited. Hell, I'd be surprised if someone _didn't _piss in the punch bowl."

The vulpine merely grimaced once more in response, licking his lips and sighing. Not the best of starts to the night, not that he'd expected things to be constantly enjoyable and exciting. Truthfully he hadn't wanted to come at all. Friday night, Halloween weekend, no classes at the academy on Monday...he could have been back at the dorm watching Netflix or doing homework...or both at the same time. Instead, due to a pleading, annoyingly high-pitched voice, via one Slippy Toad...both he, and Falco, had ended up coming to Amanda's little party.

Perhaps the biggest surprise was that the place wasn't completely deserted, and the vulpine was half wondering if Slippy had resorted to paying people to attend just to make sure his girlfriend wasn't left disappointed. Judging by a few of the costumes of people the vulpine only faintly knew, he figured they'd spent all of five minutes preparing, and came only for the free booze and food. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, Amanda had been so _sure _that Falco and the vulpine were going to come that she'd already prepared costumes _for _them as a gift.

"_**Oh perfect! You look just the way I thought you would! What do you think?"**_

"_**Umm...y-yeah, its really nice, Amanda. Thank you. I can tell you put a lot of work into it."**_

"_**I've always pictured you as a hero, Fox. So for my party you can be the Hero of Time! Its perfect!"**_

"_**Ayy, and what about me?"**_

"_**Oh Falco, I couldn't think of anyone who would look better with a cigar and sunglasses on at all times, plus showing yourself off and stroking that manly ego of yours..."**_

"_**Hey, what's that supposed to-**_

"_**Duke Nukem Lombardi and Link McCloud! Oh I can't wait to see you both next week, tell your friends! Invite anyone you'd like!"**_

In all fairness, both costumes looked amazing. Amanda had spared no expense on putting them together, that much was obvious. Regardless of what either of them thought, there was no way they'd skip on this party after all the work Slippy's girlfriend had put into making these for them. So, mock ocarina, bow, quiver, green hat, leggings, tunic, boots, and...of course...shield and Master Sword all on his person, the vulpine was, for the remainder of the night, Link.

While he looked the part, he didn't get as much into it as Falco had. Needless to say, the bird had acquired all his old copies of the Duke Nukem games and played through them again before writing down a list of all the obscene quotes he would get to release tonight, which had already left a few people flustered and shocked.

"More people here than I'd expected." he finally spoke, glancing over at the bird and watching as he fiddled with the fake RPG rounds fastened into his ammo belt. "I saw Katt Monroe dressed up as Lara Croft...you gonna go after that?"

At first he didn't think the avian had heard him, Falco continuing to mess with his costume a few seconds longer, before finally narrowing his gaze and scrunching his face up in thought. "Coincidence that he references her in 'Time to Kill' with that sexy payphone scene?"

Now it was the vulpine's turn to act confused. Eventually he sighed and shifted to lean against the wall behind him, sheathed sword pressing against his tail and making him twitch in discomfort. Falco's mind was always so cluttered when Katt was mentioned...not that he could blame him. Of all the girls he'd ever met around the academy, only one held a candle to the pink feline. Well...that wasn't true. Compared to her, Katt Monroe didn't shine anywhere near as bright as that blue-furred beauty.

"I wonder if she's here..." he murmured to himself, narrowing his gaze and picking through the light crowd. It was a stupid question, there were a dozen people at the party and all were standing before him. Panther Caruso dressed as himself, but with an impressively spot-on, blue suit and tie. It took a few moments before the vulpine realized he was a spy from Team Fortress. Eyes rolled and he looked around for other familiar faces. Wolf O'Donnell dressed as Commander Shepard from Mass Effect, not the best costume though. Leon Kowalski was dressed in purple overalls and blue jeans...aka Waluigi. He grinned and rolled his eyes at that.

"Who? Krystal?"

The name made him stiffen and pin his ears back, a blush already slipping across his cheeks as he turned and glanced over at Slippy.

"She'll be here Fox, don't you worry! We even asked her to dress up as Z-mgmfffff..." The toads words were cut short as a blue wing slammed across his mouth and a choke hold was pulled tight. The vulpine's eyes widened, then narrowed at the sight of his life long friend throwing a stupid smirk across his face and rolling his eyes.

"Ah Slippy, always saying things...even when he's specifically been told _not _to..." the bird's voice turned gruff, a tight squeeze being given to the strangling toad's neck before he was finally released and allowed to gasp for air and groan in response. "Why don't you go help Amanda with the appetizers huh? I'm sure Krystal will find her way to our Hylian hero sometime soon."

It was more of an order than a request, and it was all-too obvious that something was going on now. Admittedly, the vulpine hadn't done the _best _job of keeping his admiration for the vixen a secret. Countless times he'd been caught staring at the beautiful Cerenian from across the practice grounds during morning runs and drills, as well as during the lunch hour in the mess hall. He was sure she'd noticed him more than once, though she'd yet to call him out on it.

They'd chatted, even hung out...quite often actually! Though, it was more as friends than anything else. The only thing that made it bearable was the amusement they bounced off of watching Katt and Falco fidget around each other. He could only wonder if the same thing was happening for them concerning the vulpine and vixen.

_Pfft, yeah, she **totally **likes you. _

"What are you planning?" he muttered, watching as the toad hobbled away before glancing over at the grinning bird.

"Oh, nothing special. Just figured you might need a princess to save..."

000

_Oh wow, more people dressed for this than I would have expected._

Blue eyes flicked across the foyer-like entrance to the large house, taking in the dozen or so colorfully dressed characters that were mingling around the tables of food, or sprawled out on the couches and chatting. Fara Phoenix hung off the arm of a well known wolf from the academy, the fennec dressed as a very small sized zero-suit Samus, the wolf wearing a purple and yellow dress shirt with FHS on the left breast...a reference to Coach from L4D that the vixen didn't understand. Not that it really mattered...

In truth, she was here for two reasons, and two reasons alone. The first? Well, a glance across the room at one Lara Croft Monroe would be the answer. Amanda was the pink feline's partner in reconnaissance class and, thus, made the toad stick around the fox and cat like an annoying, hyperactive puppy. They'd given up on trying to get rid of her, and it wasn't even that they disliked Amanda or were mean to her, but oh...did she ever have a mouth on her.

The only other creature in the universe who might be as annoying as Amanda was her boyfriend Slippy...and the only other people in the galaxy who might be able to relate to what its like having to spend time with either of them would be, of course, Slippy's friends. Falco Lombardi and...

...Fox McCloud.

Blue tail gave a twitch at the thought of the vulpine, the glistening white dress she was wearing lifting off the floor somewhat in response. Immediately she began looking for him, if only to make sure he was, or wasn't, there. Surely he was though. Falco Lombardi...Leon Kowalski...Bill Grey...Dash Bowman...

_Oh...maybe he isn't..._

"Oh my god!"

The exclamation was right in the vixen's ear, high pitched and causing her to jump and spin around, fur bristling and tail sticking up in shock...only for hands to immediately clench in anger and eyebrow to twitch in annoyance as Katt Monroe shoved her face down and around the vixen's body.

"Katt! You scared the shi-"

"You look beautiful!" the feline cried, circling around the Cerinian and running fingertips and claws across the dress. "Oh, the crown, the gloves, the chest piece, the earrings...you look amazing sweetheart!"

The vixen's heart was still racing, though taking a deep breath and collecting herself throughout Katt's praise helped. She was still on edge, and her fur continued to bristle slightly as she looked around and noticed how all eyes were on her for the first time, if not already a second or third.

"Who're ya supposed to be, Cinderella!?"

"Fuck off Caruso!" the feline snarled, before turning back to the fox and taking both of those white-gloved paws into her own and speaking softly. "Cinderella didn't look nearly as beautiful as you do."

The vixen blushed further at those words, rolling her eyes and allowing her pink-furred friend to pull her into the kitchen where Amanda was frantically working to prepare food and drinks...all whilst humorously dressed a birdo. A final glance behind her though, and she saw him. Almost purposely hidden behind Falco Lombardi's larger-than-life Duke Nukem character, stood a green-capped Fox McCloud...eyes wide with admiration...eyes that immediately glanced towards the floor as soon as the vixen's caught them.

_So...he **is **here. _

She hadn't seen enough of him to guess who he was dressed as, but that wasn't as important as the countless other thoughts running through her head at the moment. The biggest of which being, what was going on? Katt was acting _way _too excited about how the vixen looked tonight. More or less, she'd put on a very nice dress that Amanda had made for her, as well as a tiara and some jewelry. Sure it looked nice, but it wasn't _that _big of a deal, was it?

She couldn't help but think that something was up, but perhaps Katt was just acting giddy because Falco was around, who knew?

"Well, now that everyone knows I'm here, would you mind telling me-

"Amanda, you truly outdid yourself with this dress!" Katt exclaimed, all but shoving the vixen up against the frantically working amphibian. "If this doesn't work, _nothing _will!"

"If _what _doesn't work?" she asked, turning to stare back at her pink friend, only for gasp of surprise to jerk her gaze back around to the toad.

"Oh wow, Krystal you look wonderful!" the birdo-toad exclaimed, clasping her hands together leaning in to mimic Katt's earlier action of inspecting the dress from top to bottom. "You're leagues beyond the real Princess Zelda, that's for sure. And you're right Katt, if this doesn't work then I don't know _what _will!"

"If _what _doesn't work?" the vixen replied desperately, glancing back and forth between the two adoring, admiring females and holding up her paws in confusion.

"And have you seen him?" Katt asked, glancing around the fox to speak at Amanda.

"Is he here? How does he look?"

"Amazing. Just as perfect."

"So do you think..."

"Without a doubt in all of Lylat."

"And what about you and-"

"Eh never mind that! Lets just worry about our princess for now."

_What are they talking about!? Fox? Is it Fox? _

She was so confused, and rightfully so. Stuck between two excited girls who obviously knew something she didn't, and were all but speaking in a different language right now. The poor vixen could only guess as to what they were planning. She'd only had enough time to step into the building and look around before the tornado of confusion known as Katt Monroe, dressed as Lara Croft mind you, had flung the blue-furred Hylian Princess all the way to Oz.

"Will one of you please tell me what you're talking about!?" she finally cried, firmly and loudly enough to shut both Amanda and Katt up...if only long enough for the two to exchange a knowing giggle, which only added to the vixen's frustration.

"Oh, tonight is going to be so much fun." Amanda spoke, turning back around and grabbing a large bowl full of punch, which was obviously tapped with a bit of flavored vodka going by the sharp scent. "Just trust me Krystal, you'll thank us for this later."

"That only makes me feel worse, you know?" she muttered, watching as a smirking birdo-toad made her way back out into the main room of the 'party' with the punch, before turning towards a content looking Katt Monroe and sighing. "Katt...please, if this has something to do with Fox-

"I never said that!"

"I know. But he doesn't like me, we're just friends. Please..." she pleaded, blushing as the words left her, hands grabbing the feline's own and squeezing them. "Don't do anything stupid that will ruin that for me. Okay? Promise?"

Her only response, at first, was a smirking giggle...which was quickly shaken away via the vixen's anger. "Alright alright! I promise! Now, go out there and mingle...its the least you can do after coming in dressed like the princess of Time."

She held her friend's gaze for a few seconds longer before finally nodding and releasing her hands, sighing as yet another playful smirk slipped back into place across the feline's lips. That promise meant nothing, both of them knew that. Something was still up, something that she feared would involve herself and Fox.

_We're just friends! We hardly know each other! _

_**This is all because of you and your stupid little ramblings to Katt and Amanda in the dorm! **_

_I was just saying how handsome and kind and nice he was..._

_**And look where it got you! Who knows what's going to happen!**_

Truthfully...they hadn't talked a lot. They had one class together, and sat beside one another in it. Field tactics 245. Back row of a full, yet boring and easy, class. They chatted some, he always made her laugh and giggle, as well as blush and smile. But it was no secret to _anyone _that Fox McCloud was a nice, kind, amazing individual...as well as one of the top of his class! Did she have a crush on him? Yes. Did countless other girls? Definitely.

The way the vixen saw it though, she was just another one of those girls. Nothing special. Fox McCloud probably cared less about what the blue-furred vixen thought of him.

Probably.

000


	8. A StarFox Halloween (Pt 2)

000 Part 2

One Hour Later~

All things considered, the party was going as well as the vulpine had expected it to. A dozen or so tired academy students had shown up, some in impressive costumes, others not so much, yet all of them partaking in the free food, drinks, and entertainment. Entertainment consisting of either chilling on the large couches and seats in the lounge and watching horror flicks, or experiencing the form of live-action amusement that was Slippy Toad trying to perform karaoke in the next room over.

Of course, a meteor could have crash landed in the front door and the vulpine doubted he'd notice it. His mind was still gone, filled with the mental images of that blue-furred princess and her angelic appearance. He'd had a crush on her for a while, not that he'd let anyone know about it (right?), but if he'd ever thought the vixen was beautiful before...after seeing her as she was tonight...

_Krystal...even her name is perfect. She looks so amazing tonight..._

_**Not that she doesn't look amazing any other time. **_

For the past hour he'd done nothing but chill in the lounge, drinking punch and nibbling on chips, socializing with others as little as needed. It wasn't that he didn't feel like talking or being friendly, more, he was walking on pins and needles now that he knew she was here. He _couldn't _embarrass himself! If nothing else, he needed to impress her! Idle chitchat in field tactics class wasn't cutting it, and he knew the vixen was currently single...

_Ha, like you have a chance in the world with someone like her. _

"Christ, its like nails on a chalkboard."

Eyes widened and head turned around to glance at one blue-suited Panther Caruso who was sitting alongside a white-furred cougar dressed as a sluttish Misty from Pokemon. The vulpine wasn't sure who he was talking to at first, but a high-pitched wail coming from the nearby room suddenly cleared things up for him. Countless sets of ears fell down, pinned to muffle out the cries of Slippy's voice trying to match that of Freddie Mercury's own...an impossible task by anyone's standards, much less the tone-deaf amphibian.

Still though...a friend was a friend.

"Why don't you go in there and show him how its done then, Caruso." the vulpine muttered, nodding towards the other room and winking at the cat, doing little to hide the obvious, long-standing tension between either of the two of them.

His only response was a snort of disdain, the feline tugging his trophy-cat closer to his side and rolling his eyes. "Please, like I'd lower myself to that. Only reason we're here is cause that little tadpole did my homework in battlements class. There's a million other places I'd rather be tonight."

The vulpine merely looked away and smirked, faking interest in the movie playing for a few seconds before sighing and rising to his feet, stretching and rolling his neck. "A million places you'd rather be..." he spoke, looking down and cocking an eyebrow. "...and all it took to get you here was a little free homework. Wonder what you'd do for an essay or a quiz?"

By the time he'd finished speaking so had his tail flicked the panther in the face, the vulpine walking away to the sound of a growling Caruso and a giggling white cougar. He made his way into the other room, a small stage set up in the back, Slippy and Amanda standing on it and singing a duet now, only Falco, Katt, Krystal, and another couple the vulpine only faintly knew forcing themselves to watch and smile.

_Krystal..._

The vulpine chewed on his lower lip as he eyed the vixen from behind, her lithe form, her beautiful back, her hair, those perky ears, that blue fur...her crown, her tail-bands, her dress...

_So beautiful. _

Slowly and timidly he stepped forward, his own uniform's gear gently rustling with each step. It had faintly registered in his mind what the two of them had in common tonight. Aside from both being foxes, of course...she was Princess Zelda, he was Link. He'd shot Falco a snarling sneer when that connection had been made, figuring he, Katt, and Amanda were behind such choreography. Did they really think though, that Krystal had any feelings in the world for him? Why would they? The only person the vulpine had spoken to in regards to Krystal and how 'hot' she was had been Falco and...well...

….never mind.

Or perhaps it was just coincidence. It totally could have just been sheer luck that they'd both shown up dressed as characters from the same video game franchise, right?

He was beside her now, tail twitching nervously as he forced himself to smile ahead at Slippy and Amanda, a paw shifting his tunic into a more comfortable position as it was suddenly getting harder to breath for some reason.

_Say something to her, idiot! _

"Come to save me?"

The vulpine inwardly choked, having been milliseconds from speaking, only for the vixen to beat him to it. He awkwardly coughed and turned his head, blushing madly and feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise in embarrassment.

He couldn't figure it out. Was it because he knew they'd set it up? That Falco, Katt, Slippy, and Amanda had done this on purpose? For him, right? Because they, somehow, knew that he liked her? It wasn't because Krystal liked him. Was it?

_Oh, just talk to her like you normally do in class!_

Memories filled his mind of the countless conversations they'd had over the course of the past few months, sitting in the back of the room and whispering, laughing, slipping each other the answers to hard questions. Friend-stuff. But all of the sudden those memories were filled with instances of the vulpine stuttering, fumbling with words, dropping his papers, his pen, forgetting the answer after being called out, all because he'd been doing nothing but thinking about the beautiful vixen sitting next to him.

_**Act like THAT?**_

He looked down at the blue-furred princess and smirked, an inward scolding forcing his body to relax, for his brain to power its way through yet another conversation with the beautiful girl. He could do this. After all, they were just friends.

'

"From what? Something evil, or worse?" he asked with a smile, nodding at the singing couple on stage and then locking gazes with the vixen's own for a second, then glancing away. "Either way I have a sword and shield." He finished by reaching himself and wrapping a paw around the grip of his sword.

_Smooth._

She immediately giggled though, a beautiful smile falling across the vixen's face as she stepped up against the vulpine and got an up-close and personal view of his costume. "Oh wow...you look amazing Fox...just like the real Hero of Time."

His blush deepened, body growing hot from the sensation of having the beautiful vixen so close. He felt compelled to pass her praise off onto someone else, so he did. "Well all of the credit goes to Amanda, she put it together for me." he managed to say, reaching around and pulling his shield free, giving it a shake to show it off, before running his eyes up the vixen's own body.

"Yeah, same here." she replied, blue paws reaching down and gently running across the fabric, smoothing it out.

"Weird huh?" a voice suddenly spoke alongside the two, causing both foxes to jump in surprise. Katt Monroe's pink face was smirking wide, pink hands resting on a shoulder each as she gave each of them a squeeze and leaned in closer. "Its almost like we planned it that way!"

"Spoooooky." Falco 'oohed' from behind, further causing both the vulpine and vixen to blush and look away from one another.

"Oh Katt."

"Shut up Falco."

The two responses were almost simultaneously given, further providing both Katt and Falco a reason to smirk in amusement at the sight of the two flustered foxes. It was no secret to either of them now. They'd schemed this situation out. They'd probably gone as far as planning the entire night out for the vulpine and vixen alone...but he knew they'd forgotten one important detail.

A detail that was so significantly large and important that, no matter how much planning and preparation they'd put into the night, it would overshadow everything that happened.

_She doesn't feel that way about me. We're just friends! _

000

Twenty minutes had passed since she and Fox had so graciously been made aware of their friend's little 'plan'...though both seemed hellbent on pretending it never happened. At least...she did. If they thought, even for a moment, that Fox felt _that _way about her...well...they were all going to be sorely disappointed.

As much as she wished otherwise.

Katt had pulled Falco up on stage with her now and, despite an outrageous audience consisting only of the vixen, Fox, Slippy, and Amanda, the avian refused to sing any line to any song...choosing instead to stand with his arms crossed and off to the side. It reminded her that the two weren't officially a couple yet, though she figured that would change soon enough. Either the falcon would ask Katt out, or she'd make him.

That wasn't important though. Not that she didn't care about her feline friend or anything...just...with a giggling, lovey-dovey pair of frogs on one side, and a stunning, handsome, fidgeting vulpine on the other...the vixen found herself trapped in a tough spot.

_Oh, why did I ever open my mouth? I should have known Katt would have done something like this. _

Part of her just wanted to go for it. Just reach forward and run her paw through his own, just to see how he'd react. She could hope for nothing more than the vulpine giving it a squeeze and turning to look at her with that dashing smile of his...and she could fear for something as heartbreaking as Fox jerking his hand away and never talking to her again. Of course, she knew that wouldn't happen. He was nice enough to at least let her down easy...

Still it was hard not to, especially as they two of them sat there, side by side, inches apart from one another.

"**Late night, come home. Work sucks, I know. She left me roses by the stairs, surprises let me know she cares." **

A gut-punch to Falco finally proved effective as the bird doubled over and wheezed for air, Katt throwing the microphone down before him and grabbing the back of his head, all but forcing him to sing the next line.

"**Say it ain't so...I will not go...turn the lights off...carry me home."**

Laughter from across the room revealed Wolf and Leon's presence, red cups in each of their hands as they watched the spectacle on stage. The vixen smirked and glanced back around, having intended to look back at the two before her, only for her head to freeze as she locked gazes with the vulpine beside her. He'd been looking her way, and she'd caught him. The two held each others line of sight for a moment in time before he smiled and looked away with a reddened face.

_I wonder...is there a chance?_

"You two should sing something next."

The voice made the vixen jump, as it was right up against her ear. Hidden behind the music yet loud enough so that only she could make it out, she turned to glance at Amanda. Immediately she blushed and glanced back around to make sure that Fox hadn't heard, before turning forward and shaking her head. "Me and...Fox? Why would he want...why would _I _want to do that?"

"Oh pfft, really?" the toad asked, rolling her eyes. "Its a party! Plus..." she continued, lowering her voice and leaning in just close enough to whisper above the music. "A little blue birdy told me that Fox is nuts about you."

At those words the vixen's fur bristled, her face reddening as she once again shot a glance behind herself to make sure that the vulpine hadn't heard those, likely false, words. Beneath her beautiful silk dress, she was squirming in nervousness...both from those words, and from the idea of them being true. Were they though? It was one thing for Katt to fib about it. She wouldn't put it past the feline to trick the vixen into hitting on Fox just because she _thought _her and the vulpine would make a good couple.

But would Amanda do the same...or were they both aware of something far closer to the truth than she was willing to believe?

_Does he really feel that way about me?_

"Y-yeah? Well..." the vixen chewed on her lower lip, her voice hushed and almost scolding as she decided to talk her way out of it. "Your 'blue birdy' also told us all that he was General Pepper's long lost son, so forgive me for not believing you...or him."

Amanda's only response was a smirk, which further caused the vixen to sneer back. They were going out of their way to make this night as uncomfortable as they could for both her, and Fox.

"Listen." she continued, her voice malice-filled and promising, which only made both Amanda and Slippy grin even more in amusement. "If you think there's a chance in hell that I'm-..."

"Krystal?"

That smooth tone made her heart skip a beat. The vixen froze, blinking and then jerking upwards to turn about and face the vulpine, only to send her shoulder right into his chest. Immediately the two of them blushed, Fox raising his hands innocently to the air at first, before nervously smiling and turning his head to clear his throat. She couldn't help but admire how cute and handsome he was then...wearing his Link costume, eyes filled with nervousness, tail flicking shyly.

_Oh god...this is it. He heard me and now he's totally going to set everything straight!_

"Yes Fox?" she asked, smiling gently and cocking her head to the side, doing her best to forget the anger and scolding she'd been spewing onto a stupidly smiling Slippy and Amanda.

"I um...just wanted to say..." he murmured, head still slightly turned. "I...uh, I'm going to grab a drink...s-so if you wanted to join me..."

"I'd love to."

Her answer was almost instantaneous...so much so that it caused the vixen to blush an even darker shade of red as she shyly offered her paw up to the vulpine. Was that too bold? It seemed out of nowhere, yet...a second later she felt his own paw gently wrap around her own, clasping gently around hers and helping her up.

It went no further than that. Her hand slipped away from his own and the two walked alongside one another as they left the room, looking away from each other and blushing all the while.

"Figured we could both use some time away from..._that." _he muttered, smiling and causing the vixen to giggle and nod in response.

She wanted nothing more than to press up against him and make known just how desperately she wanted the vulpine in her life, yet she refrained. She wouldn't deny that the signs were there. Maybe he _did_ like her...or maybe Amanda and Katt were just leading her on. She wasn't sure.

What she _was _sure of, however, was that every set of eyes still left in the house had locked on to the pair of foxes as they entered the room. A dozen or so others, scattered across the lounge, all glanced over at the sight of the vixen and vulpine walking alongside one another...some flickering with jealousy, others with nods of acceptance...all so insignificant that it was impossible to tell whether they were true, or just the vixen's mind playing tricks on her.

_We're not a couple yet...but if we were..._

_**This would feel amazing. **_

She glanced over at him, watching the vulpine pour up a glass of punch before handing it to her and then doing the same for himself. She held that soft smile of hers and did her best to flush away the redness on her face. Afterward, the two of them turned to face the small crowd of party guests, the vixen softly stepping up against the vulpine's side so that her silk dress brushed against his tunic.

"Anything you'd like to to drink to?" she asked, holding up her glass and wrinkling her nose at the scent of vodka that was mixed into her drink.

The vulpine stiffened at the closeness but didn't pull away, instead chuckling and holding his own glass against her own. "Ha, um...sure." he replied, one paw going up to scratch at his ear as he thought it over. "To...to a wonderful rest of the year...for both of us."

Cups gently touched afterward, gazes meeting and minds racing as they both worked to decipher the true meaning behind those words. Was there one? The nervous, awkward moment was only broken when the vixen shuddered after taking her drink...the vulpine scrunching his own face up and sticking his tongue out.

"We're off to a great start huh?" she asked, turning around and pouring her glass back into the bowl, before putting on a beautiful little smile for the vulpine.

His only response was a grin of his own, before turning up his cup and taking another drink...an 'ugh' of displeasure following soon after. "Well, we _are _at a party." he replied, the vixen's eyes meeting his own once again, leaving him to blush and look down into his cup.

_C'mon, be a little brave!_

"Mhm, so stop acting so nervous will you?" she teased, reaching forward to poke at the vulpine's chest. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're scared of me."

"A _**Halloween**_party." he retorted, causing the vixen to laugh softly and grow a bit red.

"So I'm scary then?" she asked gently, cocking her head and smirking, deciding to go with the brief little moment of playfulness a bit longer. She leaned forward and dipped her nose down into his cup, licking at his drink and easing back, giggling afterward.

_Oh god...what am I thinking? Why did I do that?_

It had been the briefest little moment of bravery, the vixen deciding to tread a little deeper into the water around the vulpine in hopes of finding something important. She didn't know how he'd react to it, but she couldn't help but fear the worst as he stared down at his cup in shock.

Finally though, green eyes softened as the vulpine brought his gaze upwards and met her own.

"A-a little scary..." he finally replied, quickly glancing down into his cup once again, as if needing to mentally replay that scene once more. "But to be honest?" he went on, smiling and looking upwards once again, this time refusing to look away from the vixen. "As scary as you are, you're far more beautiful."

Immediately after those words were spoken she watched him turn away, but it wasn't out of anything other than a dire need to hide the absurd blush that had worked across his face. She was no better, but couldn't help but smile and fidget from where she stood, paws gripping at her dress as she admired the sight of the vulpine's twitching tail.

The fact that he'd immediately turned and walked away after saying something like that...it wasn't a bad thing. It told her plenty. They weren't leading her on, were they?

Maybe he did like her.

000

Leon Kowalski couldn't sing, though that wasn't important to the vulpine. Still...it was difficult to think of anything other than suicide for the five minutes that the lizard took the stage and drunkenly decided he was capable of carrying a note.

As terrible as that was, it couldn't compare to how he felt about himself.

_Why did I say that!? Stupid! I'm so fucking stupid! She's never going to talk to me again!_

_**Oh bullshit! You heard what Katt and Falco said, Krystal is crazy about you!**_

_I'd sooner believe Andross! Why would someone as beautiful and perfect as Krystal want anything to do with me?_

Conversations much like that one had been going on within the vulpine's head for nearly thirty minutes now. Ever since he'd walked her to the lounge and had that little moment with her. He couldn't figure it out.

Why couldn't he just act like he normally did with her? For months now they'd gotten along just fine in class, even hanging out together with Katt and Falco. Yeah, there had been tension, but never like this. It was all because of them. The vulpine shot a glance at the four animals scattered across the lounge; Slippy and Amanda, Falco and Katt. They'd planned this...

Here he was at a costume party, dressed as Link...and the one girl in the world he'd ever said _one _thing about _kinda _liking shows up dressed as Princess Zelda. Coincidence? Of course not!

"I hate you so much right now." he muttered, sneering at the pink feline sitting beside him.

His only response was an impaired giggled of amusement and a pink paw falling down to rub along the vulpine's knee. "Oh, it'll be okay little Foxy, you'll see."

He merely sighed and bowed his head in response. Fortunately the night was almost over. Everyone had left minus the six of them, plus Wolf, Leon, and Panther and his date, who were in the aside room 'trying' to sing karaoke.

The vulpine could only wonder how much they'd all had to drink so far. Judging from the way the two sets of animals were sprawled out across the couches, he'd guess everyone was pretty far along...the lone exceptions being himself and...well...Krystal.

_I just can't believe I said that to her. What will she think of me now?_

_**You just complimented her, that's all. It was the truth anyways. If anything, she'll think better of you!**_

Ears perked as the sound of a microphone falling to the floor sounded off across the house, Amanda giving a lazy glance across the room and groaning before rising up and sighing. "Ugh...this place is a mess."

"You wanted a party." Falco muttered, raising his glass to the toad and winking, all the while doing his best to act 'normal' whilst Katt snuggled up against him.

Amanda's only response was a grunt, before she disappeared into the side room and began scolding the four. The vulpine stifled a yawn and checked his phone. A few minutes past midnight. A glance to his right showed an unconscious Slippy laying on another sofa, his Hammer Bro costume all but dismantled at this point.

The only person missing was Krystal. She'd gotten up and went to the other room minutes ago, apparently just as uncomfortable with being in the same room as the vulpine as he feared. Maybe it was just his imagination though...that when he'd look up at her from across the room, that she'd always smile back at him. That her tail would flick free from behind her dress and show a hint of happiness at being looked at by the vulpine. It had to be his mind playing tricks on him.

He could breath a bit easier now that she was gone, though the pit in his stomach only seemed to grow larger because of it.

"So, you two a couple yet?" Falco blurted out, cocking an eyebrow and leaving the vulpine to stiffen in pure fear. "Or what? Need me to ask her out for you? I can, ya kn-

"Shut up!" the vulpine snarled quietly, yet forcefully, causing both the bird and feline to drunkenly laugh in response. "I know you two _think _that she likes me, but you're out of your minds! And who are _either _of you to make fun of me for this when you've both been _just friends _for over six months now, huh?" Fists were clenched and tail was thrashing angrily as he finished speaking, his frustration only growing as he realized his words had fallen on deaf ears.

"Pfft, yeah, just friends...isn't that right babe?" the bird asked, smirking down at the feline and kissing her forehead, further leaving the vulpine flustered and in disbelief. "Stick to piloting McCloud, you're a shitty detective."

_This whole time? Really?_

It hurt. He wasn't sure why, but it did. Knowing for sure that Falco had someone, as well as Slippy. He was the lone one without someone now.

"I think he needs a little more help." Katt murmured, her eyes slightly glazed over from the alcohol as well, turning up to kiss the bird's neck before winking back at the vulpine.

Once again he stiffened, shaking his head and pointing a finger at both of them. "No. No more _helping _from either of you, got it? In fact..." he continued, chewing on his lower lip and thinking hard about what he was going to say. "Just to be safe, I'm heading home for the night."

At those words he got his first _true _reaction from the couple. Katt's eyes widened in surprise, as well as amusement, and Falco sat straight up, groaning as he did so and clutching his head.

"W-wait now, don't get crazy." he muttered, staggering to his feet pulling Katt with him. "Amanda has a surprise for all of us and she'd be...ugh...heartbroken if you left...isn't that right sweetcheeks?"

The feline wasn't the only one who caught the wink Falco had shot her, leaving the vulpine to sneer in response. Whatever they were doing, it was just another ploy. Some trick to make the night even worse for that poor, beautiful vixen. Leaving is what he needed to do, if only to spare them both from further embarrassment.

He should have turned around and walked out right then and there.

He _should _have.

But he didn't.

_I...I...want them to do something. _

The sound of glass shattering in the other room filled the house, followed immediately by laughter and a brutal scolding. Microphone popped against the ground and a laughing, cackling foursome consisting of Wolf and his group stumbled into the lounge where the rest of them were...followed closely behind by an angry Amanda and a softly smiling Krystal.

"That was my aunt's dinnerware you broke Wolf!" the toad yelled, throwing a shoe at the lupine and causing him to yelp in pain as the four drunkenly made their way out of the house. Afterward, picking her shoe back up and slipping it on, Amanda returned to where the vulpine was sitting with Falco and Katt, glancing over and smiling lovingly at a still sleeping Slippy.

"Nice way to end the party huh?" Amanda murmured, rolling her eyes and leaning forward across the back of their couch.

"Oh its not over yet!" Falco exclaimed loudly, causing Slippy to moan in his sleep.

Already the vulpine could feel the hairs on the back of his neck beginning to rise. It wasn't for themselves that they'd do anything else tonight. Falco and Katt were content...as were Amanda and Slippy. No...it was for the vulpine and Krystal...and once again the urge to turn tail and run home began creeping into his mind.

"In fact, I think its about time we head upstairs to see that surprise of yours that you wouldn't shut up about." Katt added, pointing at the ceiling with one paw and clasping the other into Falco's hand. "You've made us wait long enough don't you think?"

_And Amanda doesn't have a clue what they're talking about I bet..._

His guess was probably spot on, going by the confused look on the toad's face as she stared at first Falco, then Katt, before two stern glares finally burnt the implied idea into her mind and she began following their act. He could only wonder if Krystal had picked up on it yet, though he was sure she had. That was another thing about her, in addition to being downright gorgeous, smart, kind, generous, funny, and so much more...she was also one cunning fox.

"Oh, oh! Right!" the toad finally replied, nodding and glancing to her left and right, making sure that both the vulpine and vixen were there before clasping her hands together and smiling. "I'd almost forgot! Must be all that punch I drank...two parts cranberry juice, one part vodka right?" Amanda was nervously laughing at the end, blushing afterward and turning to head for the stairs.

He glanced at Falco and Katt, narrowing his gaze at how the two rolled their eyes in response.

They were going to do something. He had no clue what it was, but he knew they'd planned something...just as they'd planned all of the night so far.

Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to turn and run. This wasn't good and every animal-based instinct in his body was telling him that. His mouth was dry, his heart was racing, his tail was fluffed out and twitching nervously. He hadn't been this worked up the first time he'd taken off in an Arwing!

But...despite all of those feelings...despite 99.9% of his being telling him not to follow the others...to jerk his shoulder away from Falco's hand as the bird began tugging him up the stairs with Katt leading Krystal by her paw behind them...instead, he allowed it. Why?

_Maybe...maybe she really does like me. Maybe she...maybe she **loves **me. _

It was the thought of what it would be like after tonight...if it worked. The two of them together, as a couple. Having someone like her in his life to hold and keep close, to protect and live with for as long as she wanted him. It was those reasons that he put it all on the line now. He'd play along with this little game that his friends had forced him into, and he just had to hope that he didn't end up a loser.

000

They were terrible actors, though whether it was due to a sincere lack of skill, or merely because of the alcohol that flowed through their systems, she wasn't sure.

What the vixen _was _sure of was that there was no surprise waiting for them at the top of these stairs. That is, unless Amanda could pull a rabbit out of her hat, which she highly doubted. This was just another little trick that they were pulling on the vixen and vulpine...and likely the biggest one of the night, as well as the last.

_What are they going to do?_

In truth, she'd never felt more excited, and nervous, in her life. She was almost convinced now that Fox felt the same way towards her as she did him. It wasn't 100%, but it was close. A lack of self-esteem had left the vixen doubting her chances with him, but even _she _had managed to get past that to some extent tonight.

Plus, it didn't hurt that she knew Amanda would never lie to her about something as serious as this. If the toad said Fox liked her...well...maybe he actually did.

Regardless, she followed along with their ploy. Eyes admired the vulpine's backside as he and Falco reached the top of the stairs and took an immediate right, still following Amanda as she, seemingly cautiously, made her way through her own house. Apparently she'd gained Katt's trust, feeling the feline's paw let go of her own as she rushed ahead and suddenly grabbed Amanda's shoulder, spinning her around and stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" the feline asked, eyes darting to the door just on their right. "I thought you said the surprise was in here?"

The toad once again took a few seconds to catch on before suddenly getting into the swing of things once again. In the meanwhile, she couldn't help but look over at Fox, the vulpine staring at the ground and chewing on his lower lip nervously. She had to wonder...did he know what was going to happen, or was he just as clueless about all of this as everyone else seemed to be?

"Ah, r-right, duh!" Amanda answered, smacking her forehead and laughing. "I thought it was in my bedroom...ha, like I said, lots of spiked punch!" Again, her words ended with a creepy, nervous laugh that even made the vixen herself feel bad.

"Well?" Falco asked grumpily, throwing a wing outwards. "Open it up, lets see this _big _surprise of yours!"

_Oh...what is it going to be? What **could **it be? What could possibly be in there that would have anything to do with me and Fox?_

_**Maybe you've read the whole night wrong? Maybe they weren't trying to get the two of you together...**_

There was an amusing amount of fear in Amanda's eyes now, as if she was scared of doing something wrong, or as if she'd forgotten to put something in the room at all...which was the vixen's first guess. Shakily though, a hand reached for the doorknob, grabbing and turning it slowly. Seconds later it was pulled open to reveal...of all things...a hallway closet.

"Oh what the fuck Amanda, we told you to...NOW KATT!"

Everything seemed to happen within the blink of an eye then. She had been hellbent on searching out the closet for something resembling a 'surprise' that she'd not noticed how the feline and bird had stepped behind both herself, and Fox. Two sets of hands gave a forceful shove, followed by two cries of surprise in response as both she and the vulpine were thrown into the small room together.

Immediately the door slammed shut behind them, followed by what she could only assume was a chair being found and shoved up against the doorknob, locking it from the outside.

"That was your plan!?" Amanda screamed at the couple, her voice still plenty loud through the door. "Lock them in my hallway closet!? Do you have any idea how nervous I was!? Christ!"

"Relaaax, it worked, see?" Falco replied, pecking on the door. "Who says my plans never succeed?"

"And neither of you are coming out until tomorrow morning." Katt added, the smirk obvious on her tone despite neither the vulpine nor vixen being able to see it, or really anything for that matter. "So you'd might as well go ahead and tell each other what you've told the rest of us in the meanwhile."

"Lock them in my closet? Really you two? That's the best thing you could come up with? Do you have any idea how cliché that is?"

"Like I said, it worked though!"

"Just give them a few minutes..."

"Locking them in my closet...I just...I can't..."

Voices grew soft, the sound of footsteps on stairs telling them both that the trio had left the foxes alone in their stupidly awkward predicament. She wasn't sure if it was out of shock, or nervousness, that neither of them had said anything in the meanwhile. She was fortunate, however, that it was so dark...if only to hide her absurdly red blush as a result of Katt's words.

_Well? Say something! You can't just sit here all night. This is what you were hoping for, wasn't it?_

"F-Fox?" she asked gently, feeling for the vulpine, which wasn't too difficult considering how cramped and small the room was, especially with the two of them sitting on the floor as they were. Soon enough she felt his shoulder...resting her hand there for a few seconds before suddenly feeling his other hand take her paw and softly hold it.

"Y-yeah...I'm...about this...I'm sure it was Falco's stupid idea..."

It was adorable, how nervous he sounded. She smiled and shook her head, before realizing there was no way he could see such a thing. Giving a sigh, she reached up and felt along the wall for a light switch, feeling the vulpine rise and pull her up with him as he did so.

She couldn't help herself. There was enough standing room for both the vixen, as well as him...but she leaned against him anyways. She could feel his entire body stiffen and tense up in response, a blushing smile slipping over her face in the darkness that he fortunately couldn't see. Hands continued running along the wall in search of a light switch, though it was obvious by now that no such thing existed within the small room.

What she did find, however...and by complete luck...was the vulpine's own paw gliding across her own before jerking away in nervousness, causing her to laugh softly in response.

"Some friends we have huh?" she asked gently, easing a bit closer to the vulpine and softly wrapping her tail around his own before adding in a much more lighter voice. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you planned this."

The reaction that got her was by far the most amusing thing of the night so far. From head to toe she could _feel _the head radiating off the vulpine's body, his entire form going rigid in embarrassment as he eased away from her and up against the wall behind him. She didn't relent though, instead following him, keeping her form close to his own and giggling once again. There was no point in holding back now. She was _sure _of the truth at this point, and honestly, even if she was wrong, it would be better knowing rather than spending the rest of her life wondering about what could have been.

_He's just so shy and sweet, I'm scaring him to death right now! I can't believe I'm doing this!_

"N-no!" he replied, stammering and throwing his arms down at his side, something the vixen could only barely make out in the dim light that filtered beneath the door. "Krystal I promise, they're just drunk and stupid. I would never do this to you, you mean a lot more to me than that."

The words caught both of them by surprise, but by the way the vulpine suddenly inhaled after saying them she figured he was more amazed at hearing them than she was. Her smirk grew a little more as she pressed in closer against him, wishing she could throw that beautiful dress away and have something more comfortable and...well...effective.

"I-I mean...you know..." he went on, his voice suddenly soft, mouth obviously dry with fear. "Someone like you...someone as...amazing as you. I'd...I'd come up with something else."

She was beginning to notice the shift now, as if a part of the vulpine had given up and decided to finally give in. To no longer hide and make excuses and rather admit that, while this wasn't planned by either of them, that he was glad it had happened. She knew she was. Between them the rustling of silk could be made out as he managed to find her paw, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Something better than locking us together in our best friend's upstairs closet...in the dark...at a Halloween party?" she asked with a gentle laugh, squeezing back and pressing a bit closer even still, bodies against each other and faces a mere head apart. She could only barely make out the vulpine's face, but even in the dim light she could see the excitement and fear flickering in his eyes. "Like what?" she went on, gently turning her head. "What would _you _do Fox?"

It was almost painful, being so close now. The entire night had transpired to this. Something as ill-planned and cliché as the two of them being locked away together in a dark closet...well aware that they were crazy about one another, simply waiting for someone to make a move. But she'd done her part, she'd taken enough risks for the night. It was up to him to steal her away now.

_Please Fox...love me or not...I can't stand not knowing. _

For a moment she was left thinking he'd be unable to respond, the closet filled with nothing but blackness and silence, their breathing echoing off each other as she gave his paw yet another squeeze held his gaze. But his answer was finally given. Not in the form of words, but rather through actions. Actions that left the vixen shivering and melting into his arms as she felt their noses touch and maws meet. Her response was instantaneous. She didn't just take the kiss...she delivered one of her own in response.

Paws left hands and arms wrapped around his neck as she held on to the vulpine and pressed her entire form up against his own, all the while keeping noses touching and mouths interlocked in a gentle, yet firm and demanding kiss unlike any she'd ever had before. Her entire body shivered in pleasure, spine tingling and tail thrashing in excitement as she felt his own paws wrap around her waist and possessively pull their hips together.

A soft moan cooed from her lips when it finally showed signs of coming to an end, the vixen feeling a strand of spit hanging between their maws as he pulled away, which was soon broken as the vulpine looked down and began placing soft kisses across her neck and up her cheek, before finally returning to rest his nose against hers and sigh happily.

"That." he murmured, giving her body a squeeze. "That is what I'd do."

_That was...amazing! _

It was a newly found mixture of lust and love that the vixen felt rolling off her body, chewing on her lower lip at his words and nodding softly. She wanted more, needed more. In an instant she was pushing open his maw once again, demanding entrance and letting her tongue slip between lips to dance with his own, an animalistic moan rising from her throat all the while. Her claws latched into his shoulders, body grinding against his own through thick, silk dress...which she had little intention of keeping on much longer, unless the vulpine stopped her.

That, however, wasn't going to happen. Everything she gave him, he returned with equal, or excessive amounts of vigor and desire. Eyes widened and then fluttered happily as he pushed back and stepped across the little room, easing the vixen against the wall and allowing his paws to dip down a bit lower, caressing her tail and giving a daring squeeze, which she rewarded with yet another happy moan.

_Yes...this...him. _

_**Finally. **_

It was one thing to daydream about Fox McCloud every day since she'd first met him...but for it to have come to this? Not in her _wildest _of fantasies did she ever truly see herself getting so lucky. The best part though?

The best part was that she knew him. She had befriended him all whilst falling in love with him, and she knew it went further than this. Lust...love...most only wanted one or the other. She wanted both, and she knew he would reward her for it. This wasn't a one night stand, this was the start of something much bigger and better.

But for now? For now none of that was important. The only thing she wanted to focus on was expelling half a year of pent up desire and lust she'd built up by thinking about the vulpine. Them being a couple, spending their lives together...that she would worry about tomorrow. Tonight, she'd only worry about showing Fox McCloud just how much she _really _loved him.

When they finally broke apart for the second time, both foxes were panting for air. Another beautiful string of spit hung between their lips, though neither noticed it. Eyes were locked on each other, faces flushed with lust and redness, gazes able to see much better now that they'd adjusted to the light. She was sure though, even a blind animal could see the love and desire in either of their faces right then.

The vixen released herself from around his neck, bringing two fingers up and swiping away that strand of saliva before running those digits between her lips and licking them clean. The vulpine's response was simply to shuffle and bite on his lower lip as he did his best to wait for her to lead them forward.

"Now..." she finally replied, standing up straight and reaching behind herself, the sound of a zipper being undone soon being followed by the sight of the vixen's beautiful dress falling to the floor as she worked it off. Beneath it she'd worn only a bra, panties, and a tight little workout tanktop. "Can I show you what _I'd _do?"

She didn't wait for a response before running her paws up the vulpine's chest, his body stiff at first but quickly learning that it didn't matter anymore. If he hadn't figured it out by now then she truly had no chance at all with him. That wasn't the case though. They both knew. Quiver and sheath hit the floor, green hat was tossed away, tunic and belt, shoes...slowly and steadily, over the course of a good minute or so, she undressed him. Paws gently felt across his form the entire time, the darkness doing little to slow either of them down at this point. She made sure to squeeze and grope at the vulpine's muscular physique, leaning in to lick and kiss at his chest, up his neck, across his chin and eventually re-joining their maws in yet another hungry, lustful kiss.

Eventually he was down to nothing more than a black pair of skin-tight, knee-long boxerbriefs. She'd felt his excitement in her teasing, playful little act. He'd been unable to hide it...not that she'd wanted him to. Paws brushed over his length as it ran up his stomach, her body grinding against it all the while she raised her arms into the air and allowed the vulpine to pull away her top and ease his fingers to the back of her bra.

Only then did he hesitate...and when she realized why he did, it only further made the vixen want him.

"Krystal..." he murmured, panting gently as he eased out of that sloppy, loving kiss, looking down into her hungry gaze. "I...I want more, than just this..."

That was all she needed to hear, shoving herself back up against him and all but crashing the vulpine against the wall as they dove into another maddening kiss. Her bra eventually fell to the floor, paws on both animals easing down and tugging away panties and briefs to fully expose their sex to one another. She had no doubt in her mind that he was telling the truth, and she wanted the same thing. But right here...right now...the only thing that mattered was satisfying him...over and over.

"Ohh...Fox..." she finally replied, easing from what was surely a minute long session of bumping, grinding, and tongue-fighting. Her hands teasingly slipped across his chest, down his abs, before both teasingly danced their fingertips along his excitement, leaving the vulpine to inhale sharply and issue a desperate moan of his own. "You've got me for much more than just tonight." she spoke, her voice smooth and seductive, yet true and sincere, the vixen rubbing her nose against his own and letting her paws leave his throbbing tool long enough to wrap around his waist and pull the two of them back together for another, much briefer, kiss.

"So..." she continued, easing back and reaching upwards, running her claws along his cheek before winking and flashing a smirk that was all to easy to make out. "Now that you've got me..." she teased, suddenly turning around and bending over, placing both paws on the wall before her and hiking her tail into the air, showing off every inch of her burning, dripping sex to the vulpine of her dreams. "Why don't you come and _get _me?"

000

Author's Note: Sorry for the tease of an ending. As easy as it would have been for me to have written the rest of the scene out, I chose not to. Mainly because a lot of people freak out about reading explicit stuff on this site lately, but also because I'm tired, lazy, and not in the mood to write much more.

You don't have to tell me that this story lacked in a lot of things, I know it did. I'm sure there are countless grammar mistakes throughout, I'm sure the flow seemed wrong, I'm sure there are a million things I could have done to make it better, but if nothing else it just proves I'm not perfect. Had I been better motivated and with more free time, I likely would have written in quite a few more scenes that better built up the tension between the two of them, which is why I feel like the ending is a bit abrupt. But you all know how I write by now. It takes me upwards of 100k words to get Fox and Krystal to finally admit how they feel about one another, so doing it in a mere 10k will always feel off.

Hope you kinda liked it, sorry if you didn't. Oh, and have a happy Halloween.


End file.
